Breaking Free
by necowaffer
Summary: An AU taking place on Vegetasei. Bra wants out from under the watchful eye of her overprotective father and to find true love of her own. BraGoten
1. Chapter 1

I do not own dbz. Only the characters I made up.

* * *

Bra glared hatefully at her father. _What the hell is his problem_? She thought as she watched him stalk out of her room. All she wanted to do was go into town to watch the festival. His overprotective act was getting old, had been old, actually, for about two years now. Bra was eighteen now and one of the strongest on the planet. What was he so afraid of?

Even as she asked herself the question, she knew the answer. She watched as her father stopped to give Pan a deadly glare as she entered the room. It was no secret that Vegeta hated Pan. Pan in a nutshell was the answer to her question. Vegeta had not been right since her mother's death almost thirteen years ago. And Vegeta blamed Pan for it all. It was in essence, her fault.

Bra put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples as the memory of the gruesome story came back to her, the one she had been told since she was old enough to comprehend . . .

It all started with Videl, Pan's mother. Videl was an elite guard, Bulma's personal guard and best friend. They had known each other since they were children and so when Bulma became Queen, she had the honor of protecting her.

Then it happened. Videl fell in love with an underclassman, something prohibited on Vegetsei. Not just any underclassman, but a third class warrior. That was just where the problems began. Videl was also betrothed to a nobleman of a very powerful house. Videl hadn't even liked the man she was to be mated with and with Bulma's help had managed to put it off.

When she found out she was pregnant, her betrothed Kudro, went into a rampage, asking the King for the right to kill the three of them. Videl pleaded with Bulma to be let off, sighting her years of loyalty and friendship in her favor. Bulma knew that Videl loved Gohan and didn't want her friend to die because of something she saw as trivial. So, Bulma in turn begged her husband for her friend's life. Vegeta could not deny his Queen anything and granted Videl, Gohan and their unborn child the right to live. He stripped Videl of her title and rank and they were left to live peacefully as third class citizens.

Kudro was not at all happy about it, though. For three years, he brooded and plotted on how to get her back for his disgrace. Then one night while Videl and Gohan were in bed, he struck, slaying them both in cold blood.

The Queen had taken immediate action, having Kudro and his men killed, and brought Pan to live in the palace, to be raised as an elite, and become the new princess' personal guard. To forget the short life she had led as a third class.

The Queen raised Pan as if she were one of her own. For five years, everything was perfect, but Bulma had underestimated Kudro's family. They were very angry, and they already had a grave dislike of the Queen. They certainly did not like Pan living in the palace as she was. They caught her unaware and killed her.

Bra had been there that day, at her mother's side when she died. She would never forget that day for as long as she lived.

* * *

Pan had left Bra's room and went into her own after seeing the look on Bra's face. Pan knew her enough to know she did not like to talk after fighting with her father. They seemed to be doing that so much more lately. She could remember a time not too long ago that Bra was "Daddy's Little Girl" and always got her way. Not too much has changed in the past ten years, except, that her brother is getting married soon.

_To Me._

Pan smiled at the thought. She couldn't help but to be happy when she thought about Trunks. She had been in love with him for so long, and now they are finally going to be together. Ruling the planet didn't sound too bad either. All the changes she could make . . .

She only hoped to be as good of a Queen as Bulma had been. The people had loved her. Everyone had thought highly of the royal couple. It had been a peaceful and prosperous time for everyone. Of course there were a few families that didn't like her, something about a scandal of how she became Queen, but she didn't know what exactly. It didn't matter anyway; anyone who opposed the Queen has long since been gone.

Pan was going through her own little scandal. Nobody liked her. The entire planet seemed to think the way Vegeta did.

"Oh well," she said to herself. "Trunks will make it all better. He makes everything better. He makes it all worth it."

No one knew of Pan and Prince Trunks' engagement yet. They had been mates for some time now, but wanted to wait until Bra was a little older. When things were calm, he would make the announcement and prepare for the ceremony. Pan had a feeling it was going to be sometime soon.

Pan finished getting ready for bed by pulling her short hair away from her face. She walked over to the door that join her room with Bra's to see if she was still awake, but as she suspected, Bra's light was off. She sighed, wondering what could have upset Bra so much tonight. It could be anything with the way she has been acting lately.

Pan shook her head to clear it from such brooding thoughts. _There are much more happier things to think about_, she thought as she climbed into her own bed. She was asleep in minutes.

* * *

The morning found Bra in her usual routine. Training with Father in the morning, tutors in the afternoon, spar with Pan, then training with Trunks sometime in the evening.

It was while she was waiting for Trunks to come and spar that was the best time. This time was all to herself. Tonight though, Trunks was not going to be training her. He had something planned with Pan.

She took the opportunity to go into her mother's lab. Her father had never closed it up, though people usually didn't go in there. This was Bra's favorite place to be and spent as much time as she could in there. It brought back happy memories of her mother and she was always afraid she'd forget.

Tonight she planned on getting into her mother's personal files, in hopes to learn more about the woman she was. She figured the passwords and encryption codes couldn't be too hard. Bra had been frustrated all day and was up to the challenge.

She reached her mother's lab and sat at her old computer. Technology hadn't changed much since she left. She was the technology for the planet. Bra was hoping to find the blueprints and ideas of her mother's unfinished projects. She wanted to start bringing Vegetsei back up to pace. She believed she could do it. She had her mother's intelligence after all.

* * *

Pan was in Trunks' rooms having a dinner by candlelight. Everything was cast in darkness and shadow except the two of them.

_Trunks can be so romantic when he wants to_, Pan thought as he poured her another glass of wine. She blushed a little and smiled when he looked up at her. His eyes a dark blue, looking at her with such intensity it made a chill go up her spine. He gave her a teasing smirk and sipped his own wine, his eyes never leaving hers.

The room was silent as they gazed at each other, nothing daring to make a sound. The silence was getting to Pan. Even after all the time spent so intimately with Trunks she could never get used to how he liked everything deathly quiet. He was much like his father in that respect.

"So," Pan started wanting to break the silence before it consumed her, "how did the meetings go today? Anything new?"

"No," Trunks answered simply. Pan fidgeted a little. The look he was giving her was so intense. It felt like he was burning holes through her. Why was he looking at her so? She took a sip of her wine, trying to relax.

Trunks knew he made her uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. For some sick reason he liked it. Too much of his father in him, he supposed. He was studying her tonight. Not so much looking for flaws than to just burn her image into his mind. He was thinking about the decision he was about to make. Something he should have done a long time ago, but had been too afraid to do so. Too afraid of what his Father would say. Too afraid of what the public would say. Now he knew he could wait no longer. Damn what anyone said.

Suddenly Trunks got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Pan's chair. His sudden movement startled Pan. He laid his head in her lap and she instinctively started stroking his hair in a comforting fashion.

"Trunks, what is it?" Pan said worriedly.

"I'm going to tell my father and prepare for the ceremony." There he told her. He lifted his head to see her reaction and was well rewarded. Pan's jaw was completely hanging open and her eyes were wide. She had thought he would be doing it sometime soon but was still caught by surprise.

"Really, Trunks? Are we finally going to let everyone know? Be together without sneaking around?" Pan was excited by the thought of being with Trunks and not caring who knew.

"Yes, Pan. I'm going to tell him tomorrow. I don't care what he or anyone else says. You are my mate and will be my Queen. No one will stand in our way. Not even my father. I will kill him before he even has a chance."

Pan smiled as she listened to his heart felt words. No, she didn't like Vegeta but didn't know if she wanted to see him dead. Bra seemed to have some connection with him.

Pan's thoughts trailed off as Trunks pulled her into a kiss; they broke a few moments later for him to look into her eyes. He brushed some hair out of her face so he could see her better. He looked into her deep brown eyes seeing his love matched by hers.

He pulled her in for another kiss, this one passionate and hungry. Pan returned the kiss equally, her need for him rising. Trunks pulled her down onto the floor with him, and then pulled her tight against his body. She sighed when their bodies met sending chills throughout her.

Trunks tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, his tongue now fully exploring her mouth. His hands caressed her body, eliciting pleasured gasps and moans from her. Pan's own hands were rubbing up and down Trunks' back, feeling the firm muscles under his smooth skin. She worked her hands down his back until she came to the base of his tail. Trunks gasped as she began to massage the sensitive area. He moved his mouth from hers and began nipping at her neck.

Time slipped past them as they busied themselves in each other's arms. Neither could deny their desire for each other and didn't bother trying to make it to the bed. The night was about them and their private celebration of things to come.

Wrapped in each other arms still on the floor, Pan laid her head on Trunks' chest, trying to catch her breath. _It's always so incredible_, Pan thought still in a daze from their lovemaking.

Trunks smiled slightly as Pan drifted off to sleep. "Soon my princess, we will be together forever." He ran a hand through her hair; lying there enjoying, the feeling of their bodies pressed so closely together. He wished they could stay that way forever. He often wondered how she managed to cast such a spell on him, making him need her, the way he did. He did not fight the feelings nor did he want to.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em_, Trunks thought as he scooped Pan up into his arms and carried her to his bed. They would spend the night together, damn what anyone thought. He needed this, an entire night to be wrapped in her arms.

Pan stirred from her light sleep as she felt herself being place gently in bed. She opened her eyes to see Trunks' body slide into bed next to hers.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" It was not often that she slept next to him.

"I will have you all night tonight." He said smirking playfully. "You had not thought I was through with you, did you?"

He rolled on top of her, cutting off her reply. He found her mouth and locked in for a searing kiss. He took her again and again that night; it was only her and him locked in their own cozy little world.

* * *

Bra sat back from the computer. She had just finished cracking the encryption code over what appeared to be her mother's journal. Oh, the things she could learn from this. The file was huge, by far the largest on her computer. There must be years stored in there. Bra opened the first page to begin reading and got the shock of her life.

* * *

Vegeta sat back on his throne. The entire place was empty, everything having calmed down for the night. There was not a soul in the entire room except him. Vegeta enjoyed the silence, the loud noises and obnoxious people always managing to give him a headache.

Bulma had always liked the crowds, the noises, and the people. She used to love to sit in the throne room and listen to the people drone on with their petty problems. Even more, she loved the challenge of helping them. His job had been much easier with her around to take care of all the political bullshit. His life was to have been so different from the way things had turned out.

First off, he was not supposed to have had a wife in the first place. That changed the first day he met Bulma. The girl taking everything he knew and shaking it to its very foundation. Showing him things could be different, that life could be a pleasant existence.

He had been a fool to buy into it. He had known from the very beginning that she was a weakness, a liability, but what had come from that knowledge? Nothing. He found himself challenging everything for her, and he had come out on top with her by his side.

Life had been good for that short amount of time. He found himself with a strong heir, a smart mate, and his kingdom flourishing. He had done it all with her by his side. He had done everything for her. Anything that would get her to smile. That was why he had taken in that misfit, Pan. The reason he gave her the little princess. Because that was what she wanted, and how had she repaid him? She left him alone to raise the brats.

He growled in displeasure as he remembered. She had left him to raise two . . . no, three brats by himself. His frown deepened as he thought of his children, his legacy.

Trunks had been simple enough. The boy practically raised himself, becoming everything Vegeta deemed to be a good ruler. He had taught his son well. He was not the least bit worried in handing over the empire to his son.

Bra was another story. She had been the youngest at the time of Bulma's death and therefore the neediest. Vegeta would never forgive himself for what he had done so soon after Bulma's death. He left, disappearing into the black oblivion of space, looking for some way to bring his mate back to him. When he returned empty handed, he had been surprised at what he found.

Trunks had grown into a man and his little girl was quickly growing up. He never left the planet again after seeing the haunted look in Bra's eyes of losing both parents so soon. He quickly reestablished the relationship they had before and she once again became "Daddy's Little Girl".

That was up until about two or three years ago. Shortly after his wife died, he put a lock down on the palace, locking his princess up in the process. He had not worried about Trunks. The boy was a SuperSayian and could handle himself. Bra was young and defenseless in his eyes, just like her mother had been.

Bra paid no mind at first; loving all the time she got to spend with her father. Then one day, as if over night, she changed. It was as if she went to bed as his little princess and woke up a woman. She was suddenly sporting a new body and a new attitude. Suddenly none of her clothes looked appropriate on her. He noticed the appreciative looks his guards were giving her and he lost it. He was not ready to deal with that and closed off the private sector of the palace. He banned her from meetings and leaving the palace grounds alone. She was not to have any unnecessary contact with anyone. He even went so far as to build her, her own personal training grounds, to keep her away from the eyes of male guards.

He did all of this for her safety and his peace of mind. She complied at first, but had just as quickly become tired with it. She wanted to go out and explore, meet people and experience new things. He assumed she wanted to meet boys. He would NOT be having any of that. No one was good enough for his Princess.

It all started around the time he believed Pan and Trunks to have become mates. Yes, he knew and they were stupid to think he didn't. That they could hide something like that going on in his own palace was absurd. He had only suspected at first. It was the little things, like Trunks always turning up with Pan in his free time, which made him suspicious. He had bribed it out of Bra about a year ago.

He had done nothing. As much as it pissed him off and as much as he hated Pan, he knew resistance was futile. He long ago lost any control he might have had over Trunks. The boy would have his way no matter what. That didn't mean he was going to go easy on the boy for his poor choice in mates.

Pan. In the end, it always came down to her. His misery began and ended with that misfit. Oh, how much he wanted to see her dead. How many times he had come so close to doing just that, but Trunks or Bra always stepped in for her defense. If it hadn't been for Bra's attachment, he would have killed her in the beginning when he took out Kudro's family.

Bra was all he had left now. She was a perfect copy of her mother and all he really had left of her. He would do anything to keep her safe. He didn't want anything like what happened to Videl or Bulma to happen to her. Not while he still had a breath left in his body. Bra would not feel that pain and weakness.

He wondered what his little princess was doing right then. He felt out for her ki, finding it in Bulma's lab. He smirked. Anytime he had wanted to find her mother she would be in the exact same place. He felt Trunks and Pan's ki's together in Trunks' room and growled. He did not like that one bit. He decided to check on his daughter, having not talked to her in a day, since their last fight.

He got up and made his way down to the lab. When he got there, he stood in the doorway waiting for his daughter to notice him. He got impatient after a few moments and Bra didn't recognize him. She was completely engrossed in what she was reading. His curiosity got the best of him and he stepped forward while asking what it was that had her attention.

Bra jumped, the sound of her father's voice shattering the silence. She hadn't even noticed him come in. She turned and looked at him, her wide, blue eyes filled with confusion, shock and disbelief.

"F-father, what exactly is this?" She asked softly, turning briefly back to the screen.

Vegeta looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. His eyes widen a little as they were drawn to one word on the page. Earth.

"How did you get into this?" He asked, regarding his daughter warily. He did not want to get into this now. He had hoped to not have to tell her about any of that.

"This is mom's personal journal. It seems to start when she was fifteen. A time she claims that she had just come to Vegetsei. Dad, what does this mean?" Bra's voice was low, letting her father know he would not be getting out of this until it was explained.

Vegeta sat down, already defeated but not entirely ready to give in. "There is a reason that it is call a 'personal journal'. It is because you are not supposed to be in it."

"Come off it, dad. Mom talks about you in here too. But what's most confusing is that she talks about a life she had on some planet I've never even heard of." She crossed her arms over her chest, imitating her father. She fixed him with a deadly glare, telling him to get on with it.

He did not like drudging up old painful memories, but knew he would not be getting off with some half-assed answer tonight. He frowned in frustration of the situation and to keep his emotions in check. He just didn't know how to start something like this off.

"Your mother," he started then stopped. He should just be blunt and to the point. Then he could simply answer any question she had. As long as he saw them as appropriate.

"Your mother had not always been Sayain. She was originally from a distant planet called Earth. Her planet was purged and because of her and her family's intelligence, they were spared to work for the empire. That was when she came here and I met her." There that wasn't so bad.

Bra sat with her jaw hanging open. Her father did not just say what she thought he had just said. That made no sense what so ever. It was so far fetched she was sure he was joking. So, she started to laugh, uncontrollably, until her sides hurt. She stopped when she saw the un-amused look on her father's face.

"You are kidding aren't you?" Bra asked a little uncertainly. "There is no way mom could be some weird alien. That doesn't make any sense."

Vegeta frowned angrily. He did not like being laughed at by anyone. "Of course it makes perfect sense." He snapped harshly. "How do you think you and your brother have such odd coloring? No other Sayain on this planet has coloring like that. No Sayain has until your mother, because she _wasn't_ Sayain."

"That's what I don't understand. I'm pretty sure I remember mom having a tail. And unless these 'humans' had tails too, I'd say she was a Sayain. And what do you mean 'before' and 'wasn't a Sayain'?" Her voice was just as cold as her father's.

Vegeta growled. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Bra would pester him until he went insane if he didn't tell her the truth.

"So," Bra prodded. He was stalling, almost as if he didn't want to talk about it. "How did you guys meet?"

"Your mother lived on the grounds, a few miles away, near the woods. I met her there. A place I used to go to meditate. She was there; doing something I suppose was a form of working out.

I made her leave, but she came back every other day demanding that I train her. She was weak with absolutely no reasonable ki, but she provided some amusement so I indulged her. Over the years we became to know each other."

"Wow," Bra breathed. All of this was so new and unexpected. She never thought before to ask how her parents had met. She had never realized how different her and Trunks were from others. "But I thought mom was a Sayain. If she was this lowly slave then how did she get to become Queen? Your father didn't approve."

"I am getting to that." Vegeta said angrily. He hated being interrupted. "All your stupid question will be answered in time."

Bra looked coldly at her father but kept quiet, wanting to hear the rest of this amazing story. Vegeta sat back, letting the memories he had tried so hard to forget overtake him.

He remembered the first time he had seen her. Working out next to his private pond, sweat covering her young body, he had been held captive, unable to look away or shoe her away. The musical sound of her voice when she laughed or talked, the excitement of sneaking around, the fear of being caught had fueled their desire for one another, the way she felt in his arms the first night they made love. Having never been with a man before, she trembled with fear and desire underneath him. He too had been trembling with the fear of the unknown and desire as she explored his body. They spent many nights learning each other. Oh God, he didn't want to remember that . . .

"My father was not happy." He started again, banishing away those painful thoughts, he focused on what Bra needed to hear. "When I told him I was taking Bulma as my mate he had been furious. The rules prohibited it she was not a Sayian. Our relationship was a forbidden one.

He threatened to kill her. While away training, she was dragged into the palace and faced her death before my father. I found out in time and saved her from him. We left after that, into space. We drifted for months until we came to planet Namek. We took shelter there, knowing it was only a matter of time before my father caught up to us. While there she discovered something called dragonballs. Seven balls that when brought together a dragon would appear and grant three wishes. We began to collect them immediately knowing it was our only chance.

We found them all but couldn't figure out the damn password. By this time, my father and Freeza had landed and I took off to face them, leaving her alone with the balls. Sometime during my fight, she figured out how to summon the dragon. Freeza flew straight there of course. He wanted Bulma's mind for his sick empire." He clinched his fist with the fury of the memory. How Freeza had used Bulma to taunt him. How he had pushed him over the edge.

"The dragon was gone by the time we got there and Freeza went after your mother. That I was the day I became the Legendary. I achieved a plateau of power not seen in almost 2oo years and I killed that tyrant lizard. Afterwards, we went back to Vegetsei and I made her Queen. The rest you know."

Bra sat back, shocked. 2oo years? Her father had been a SuperSayian her entire life. And her brother was one too. She thought that the royal family had always had such power. She hadn't known they had gone so long without one. Or what the rush of achieving such power would be like. She had never given much thought to her father truly being the most powerful being in the universe, or what it took to get there. Bra had just been sitting around waiting for herself to just grow into her power. That it was her birthright, not something she would have to work for. No wonder her father was always hounding her to train. She really needed to pay attention to her history tutors.

"But, how did mom become a Sayian?" Bra asked. He hadn't clearly answered it.

"She wished for it." Vegeta answered back. "I don't know what happened to the other two wishes. She never told me."

Bra sighed and laid her head in her hands. "I never knew you were so romantic, daddy." She really couldn't believe that her heartless father had done something like that. It was truly amazing. She knew her father was leaving a lot out but knew she'd get that from her mother's journal. It was still amazing that her mother was an alien.

Vegeta snorted at his daughter. "It was not romantic. I was young, idealistic and stupid. Your mother was more trouble than she was worth. A weakness I could have done without. You'd do well to remember that."

Bra was shocked at her father's harsh tone. Things must have been completely different when her mother was alive. "Well, whatever you say. I can't wait to meet the man that would do something like that for me."

Vegeta stood up angrily. "You will not need to worry about mates," He said low, voice full malice. "When I deem the time right, I will find your mate."

"What!" Bra screamed, outraged.

"There will be no discussion on the matter. You have no choice. Get used to it." Vegeta walk out of the room, striking his point home.

Bra slumped against her chair. _What was that all about? He is completely out of his mind if he thinks I will be mated to anyone he has in mind._ Bra sighed dejectedly. _That's if he even lets me have a mate._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own dbz.

* * *

An excited Pan rudely awakened Bra the next morning. She came bounding into Bra's sleeping quarters and jumped on the bed. Bra groaned and opened an eye at Pan.

"What the hell time is it?" She felt as if she had been up all night, her eyes still red and swollen from crying the night before.

Pan took no notice of Bra's condition. She had just woken up in Trunks arms, it had been the best feeling in the world, and she had to share it with someone. "Trunks is planning the ceremony today!" She squealed happily.

"Really? So my brother finally got the balls to do it, eh?"

Pan nodded her head happily. "He told me last night! Oh Bra it was so romantic..."

Bra tuned Pan out like she always did when she talked about her brother. Personally, she thought the entire thing was somewhat sick. Pan was like a sister to her and now she was her brother's mate. Sick! Trunks was gross enough as is. She knew it was unfair not to listen to her as it was relatively important, but last night hung over her like a dark cloud. Her father was being completely unreasonable. She had tried to ignore the painful words he had spoken and read her mother's journal, but all too quickly she began to talk about the love she had with her father and it made her think of the things she would never share with someone she loved. Bra sighed listlessly and rubbed her eyes.

Pan noticed that Bra's mind seemed to be elsewhere and stopped talking. "Bra what is it?" She asked trying to play the role of best friend even though she was pissed that Bra couldn't put her petty problems aside and be happy for her for once.

Bra smiled at Pan. She really was a good friend. "Oh nothing, just a stupid fight with my father. You know the usual." Bra rolled her eyes for emphasis. "But listen to me. You don't care about that right now. Oh, Pan, I'm so happy for you! You're going to make a great Queen! I'm so excited!" She really was happy for her. Pan had wanted her brother since they were kids and with her help, she'd be a great ruler.

Pan smiled widely at Bra, glad the subject was back on her. "I know. I am too. I don't care as much about ruling as I do about being with Trunks forever. But after a night with your father, I'm sure you don't want to hear all the romantic details. Come on, Vegeta and Trunks will be in meetings today why don't we go spar and I'll tell you about it then."

Bra grinned. Pan knew how to take her mind off things. She jumped out of bed, went to her wardrobe, and got out her sparring outfit. After she got dressed, the two girls made their way to Bra's training grounds.

* * *

Trunks looked over at his father. He was not in a good mood, but then again when was he ever? The meeting this morning was long and boring and Trunks was looking for a good fight, now was as good a time as any. Trunks decided as the last of the guards walked out of the room. The new recruitment was going smoothly and that made Trunks happy. His father had insisted that new guards would be a pain in the ass, but the old ones were just getting ...old.

Vegeta growled when he saw his son's smug smile. He knew he was thinking about the new guards. Vegeta had done the same thing as he when he got to the throne. At least his father hadn't been there. It was entirely infuriating watching his son slowly take over the empire. He was changing things and Vegeta did not like that. Vegeta could not let these new young guards near his daughter.

"What do you want brat? You should be supervising your new army now." King Vegeta said giving voice to his opinion.

"They can take care of themselves for now. I want to talk to you about something. Actually tell you is more like it." Trunks knew he was pushing it with the tone of his voice, but wanted his father to know that there would be no arguing on the matter.

"Well, out with it brat. I have more important things to spend my time on than sitting here shooting the shit with you." Vegeta angrily replied. He was not at all impressed with his son. He knew exactly what he wanted to tell him.

"I am taking Pan as my wife." He paused for a dramatic effect. When the king did not reaction immediately, he continued. "I will be making the announcement tomorrow. I just thought you'd like some advanced notice. Not that anything you say will change my mind. She will be my Queen no matter what."

"You are making a mistake, brat. Pan is an unwanted houseguest here that has overstayed her welcome. You will be getting no support from the people on this one."

"I will make the people love her. Let those who oppose my decision challenge me. I will make them regret the day they thought so foolishly."

"Hump. Think what you want. Those who want certain people out tend to do so. She will be your falling."

"I would not let anything happen to my wife, old man. I am not so foolish and weak..." Trunks never got to finish the thought as Vegeta was on him in an instant. The King slammed his fist into the Prince's stomach causing him to double over.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks around the throat and held him up off the ground, slowly closing off his windpipe. "You will see boy, the error of your foolish ways, just as I did. That misfit bitch will be the falling of you and your empire. Those who oppose her will take her out, just like they did your mother and you will be left with nothing. I should do you the favor of killing her now."

Vegeta tossed Trunks aside, his body slamming against the wall. He sneered in disgust at the pathetic thing he managed to sire. Trunks shook his head and fixed his father with a deadly glare. "Just try something and see what happens."

Vegeta smirked evilly at the boy. "You can't watch her all the time." With that, he left the room.

Trunks sat on the floor still a little dazed. He cursed himself for not seeing the punch coming. Then his father's words registered in his mind, _Can't watch her all the time._

"Oh no, Pan!" He didn't even know where she would be right now. What if his father tried something and he wasn't there to protect her? How could he be so stupid? He jumped up and ran to her room, all the while saying how he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

* * *

Bra deposited Pan's body in the nearest regeneration tank and watched the fluids surround her. She shook her head. She really shouldn't have beaten Pan so badly. She was just so frustrated with everything. Oh well, in a few hours she would be fine and stronger and that would make her happy. Bra winced as her broken arm bumped against something. Pan sure did give it as good as she got it and Bra was happy about that. She could count on an honest to good fight with her.

Bra screamed as she was knocked to the floor by a flash of bright light and strong wind. She moaned as her head bounced off the floor, and then laid still. Bra did not have the energy to get up and beat to death whatever had just knocked her over. She opened her eyes to see a worried Trunks hovering over Pan's tank. She growled.

"Damnit Trunks, why don't you watch were you're going."

Trunks looked down at the floor seeing his sister for the first time. He left Pan's side to help her up. "What happened?" He cried seeing the beaten state his sister was in. It was a wonder she was still conscience.

"What do you mean what happened? Pan and I were sparing and we beat the shit out of each other." Bra replied angrily. "What the hell has you so worked up that you'd come flying in here like hell was on your heels?"

Trunks was already preparing a tank for his sister as he spoke. "I told father about our engagement and he threatened Pan. When I saw her in there I thought the worst."

Bra rolled her eyes but said nothing. She let Trunks help her undress and into the tank. She sat down and fastened the breathing mask over her face. She sighed as the cool liquid filled the tank, relaxing her muscles and gently lulling her to sleep.

Trunks watched his sister's unconscious body float in the tank, her blue-green hair blending in with the healing liquids. He took in the curves of her body. She had turned out beautiful, just like he remember their mother. Trunks whole-heartedly agreed with his father on keeping his sister locked down. She would turn the world upside down if she were aloud to roam free. She was too spirited and curious to handle the body she had been given. Her naiveté would wind her up with many men and many broken hearts. Trunks would have no problem taking out his entire army for the wrong look or comment directed towards his sister. He could live without that hassle. He had to agree with his father on that. Better to just marry Bra off to someone than give her a choice she couldn't handle.

He turned his gaze to Pan in the tank next to her. While Pan's body wasn't as curvy or as full as Bra's was she was still beautiful. Pan's sleek trim figure spoke of hours of hard work and power. It was the opposite of what he usually went for and he liked it. Nothing could give him more pleasure than that body.

Trunks had had many other women before Pan. Ambassadors and dignitaries from new allied planet always brought in their young, innocent daughters and Trunks had been much obliged to show them what a treaty with the Sayian Empire truly meant. He had loved that life, seeing no reason to find a wife when pretty, young things came to him almost every night.

He had never even thought twice about Pan like that. She had always been a little sister, like Bra, but now here he was, soon to be married to her. He had not had another women in almost two years. It was strange. He couldn't exactly say what happened to change his mind, although he would never forget the day it did.

He had been bored, just wondering aimlessly around the palace. He decided to go find his sister and pick a fight since she seemed to be in that mood lately. He went to her training room but had only found Pan. She was working out like the end was tomorrow. Trunks had made some nasty comment about her form or something when she turned on him.

That was when it happened. The entire world ceased to exist except the two of them. He was swallowed up in her brown eyes, eyes that, at the time, were filled with murderous rage. It had done something to him, turned him on like he had never been before. He had been so lost in that look that he never saw the fist flying at him until is struck him in the face. They held nothing back in that fight and Pan had almost beaten him, but he could never have let that happen and just short of turning SuperSayian he won.

He remembered seeing her beaten, bloody body laying a few feet away from where he collapsed and could not remember ever wanting someone as bad as he had wanted Pan right then. He dragged his own beaten body over to her and kissed her and she kissed him back. He had taken her right there in the training room. It had been her first time but he had not been gentle, had not held any of his power back. He had been too consumed with his own needs.

Her body had reacted to even the slightest of his touches, and his to hers. It had been the most passionate thing he had ever shared with anyone. She had taken everything he had given that night and gave it back. She had pushed him over the edge so many times that at one point he thought he would never return.

He had still been dazed by it all when he dropped her sleeping form off in her room. He avoided her like death after that, having been a little bit more than disgusted with himself for using her like he did. Only damnation could come from something like what they had shared. He had thrown himself into his training trying to purge his mind of the image of her thrashing beneath him, or her sweet voice screaming out his name.

Pan had stayed away too, seeming to understand that Trunks needed his space. Or maybe she had needed space too? It hadn't lasted for long though, a month, maybe two before she came to him. He had tried to push her away but she wasn't having any of it. She came to him almost every night after that. Shattering his self control and showing him how much he needed her. It was true. He had no control where Pan was involved. She had proved that so many times those first couple of months. He had never been able to refuse her and worst of all, she knew it.

* * *

Bra woke up to the sounds of the tank slowly draining. When it reached her hips she pulled off the mask and stretched a little. When the last of the water drained out the door popped open. Bra stepped out into the cold room and looked around. Pan was still in the tank and her brother had fallen asleep in a nearby chair. She reached to the side of the tank, grabbed a fluffy royal blue towel, and wrapped it around herself. She then walked over to Pan's tank to check on her.

"It's so much faster to use your ki to dry." Came a sleep filled voice from behind her. Bra shrugged her shoulders.

"It makes my hair fizzy." She answered the question simply. "Now, do you mind explaining in full what got you so worked up earlier?" She asked as she turned around and fixed her brother with a cool gaze.

Trunks stretched and yawed. "I told you. Dad was not the least bit happy about Pan and I and threatened to kill her. I couldn't find her anywhere. This was the last place I looked and I kind of freaked when I saw her so beat up." He gave Bra a sheepish grin and she rolled her eyes. "You mind telling me why you beat the crap out of my mate so bad?"

"I told you. We were sparing. Sometimes it just gets out of hand."

"I'll say. It looks like after I get through sparing with dad when he has a bad day. Damn Bra! She has almost another two hours in there!" Trunks exclaimed as he checked the machine. "What the hell has gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing has gotten into me and that's precisely the problem!" Bra all but yelled. Trunks was a little taken back by her admission. He frowned. He did not like that one bit.

"You don't know what you're talking about Bra." Trunks said slowly. "You don't need to get yourself into that kind of shit."

"Oh, listen to you." Bra spat. "Its not even completely about that. Dad won't let me do anything! I'm eighteen! I can take care of myself. I'm not some weakling cub! Damnit! I just want to experience life outside these walls. I've never even been off planet!"

"Look Bra, you're not missing anything. Dad just has your safety in mind. When father finds you a husband you'll be able to do whatever you want."

Bra looked at her brother in complete shock. "How can you side with him?"

"I just agree that you should not go off unattended. We still may have enemies and they would…" Bra angrily cut him off.

"You know what, Trunks? You can fuck the enemy! One of these days, you'll have to see that I've grown up. I'm not just your weak kid sister anymore and I can make my own decisions and fend for myself!" Bra screamed and stormed off.

Trunks sighed and sat down to wait for Pan. He said a silent prayer to the gods that he never has a daughter.

* * *

Bra was furious. To think that her own brother thought that way was just too much. They couldn't keep her locked away forever. Someday her warrior would come for her and she'd be whisked away to live happily ever after. Bra made a face at that thought. Stuff like that didn't happen in real life. She walked at a leisurely pace back to her rooms, clad only in a towel, thinking over the woes of her life. She stopped when she felt something was out of place. She looked around and spotted a young guard not too far away from her, openly gawking.

She smirked an evil little smirk, much like her father, and decided to have some fun. She put a little extra sway in her hips and sauntered over to him. The guard dared to watch her for a moment longer than he should have before dropping his eyes to the floor, face becoming flushed.

"What are you doing in the private sector? You should know this area is off limits to soldiers," Bra said in a seductive voice as she stepped close enough for him to feel her breath on his check. The guard turned a darker shade of red and failed to come up with an immediate response.

"I-I-I-ah-got lost. Another soldier seems to have given me wrong directions." He finally managed to stammer. _Why is the princess standing so close to me?_ He thought frantically.

"Oh? And where, then, are you suppose to be?" Bra was enjoying torturing this unfortunate guard. He was practically trembling. She knew it was because of her close proximity and what little she had on.

"I am supposed to be reporting for royal guard training today. It is only my second day and I got lost." The guard's eyes were glued to the water that clung to the skin on one of her arms. He tried his damnedest to stare at the floor, but it was near impossible. He knew if he was found he would be killed.

"Hmm," Bra hummed, her face scrunched up as if in thought. A perfectly evil idea popped into her head.

"Well then, I suppose I will have to show there myself." She said in almost a whisper.

The guard felt a little relieved hearing that. He wanted to get out of there as quick as he could. Dying his second day on the job was not appealing. Bra studied the guard's cute face before her. He looked relieved to hear that she would show him out, but that wasn't entirely what she had planned.

"Follow me to my chamber so that I may put on something more decent then I will escort you to were you need to be." She said in a superior tone as she began to walk away.

The guard stood there stunned. He could not go back to the Princess' chamber. Up until now, he had entertained the idea that if he were discovered he would be spared, but if he went back to the Princess' room he'd be killed, no questions asked. Princess Bra was forbidden fruit and it was a crime to even look at her.

Bra stopped when she realized that he was not behind her. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face, "Well, do you want my help or not?"

"Ah, yes of course your highness! But, do you not think it would be easier to just give me directions?"

Bra laughed. He was scared and he had every reason to be, but Bra was not planning on being caught. The thrill of it all turned her on and she became impatient to get to her rooms.

"You seemed incapable of following directions before, I do not want to have you end up some place worse." Bra said smoothly. "Come. It is an order."

The guard complied, though he could not think of a worse place than where he was at right now. He followed behind the Princess trying hard not to stare at her shapely legs or her round little rear. Bra stopped at a communication post and called to her guards. She ordered them to run a warm bubble bath, and then take leave for the rest of the day. Everything was set. Now all she had to do was get to her rooms without anyone noticing her guest.

"Talk boy," Bra said again in the superior tone. "I do not like the silence."

"Ah, well, my n-name is Zen, seventeen, first-class soldier. Son of..." Bra tuned him out. She didn't really care, though it was nice to know his name and rank. She turned her head to look at him. She saw his eyes quickly leave her butt as he stammered to come up with more to talk about. She smirked. She liked him already. He was tall with broad shoulders and short black hair with a braid in the back. He had a cute round little face that was right now scrunched in concentration making him look like a little boy. Not bad at all, she thought as they reached her rooms.

Bra opened the door and stepped inside making sure her hips swayed suggestively. Zen stood outside the door, looking in with a look of complete terror. _I should not be here. I should not be here. Why me? Why me?_ The thoughts ran through his head as he looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was coming to his rescue. He looked over at the Princess to see one neat brow raised in a questioning manner.

"Perhaps it is better that I wait out here. Your guards seem to have taken leave," he tried once more.

"No, that will not be necessary. I will have more use for you in here."

Zen groaned. It wasn't that he wasn't interest. A man would have to be a fool to say no to that kind of invitation, but at the same time be a fool to accept it. The Princess was to be touched by no man, except the man King Vegeta would choose. And as far as he knew, that man was not he. He should refuse. Take off running; find his own damn way out. He knew though that the Princess would most likely kill him if he refused and if he accepted the King would kill him.

_Damned if you do, damned if you don't_, his mind sung to him. At least if he had to die today he could go down in history as the first man to touch the Princess. He stepped into the doorway and looked at her. She gave a sultry look over her shoulder that seemed to promise of things to come. There should be a rule for things so beautiful and too sexy for their own good. This will not be so bad. Well worth it actually. _Damned if you do, damn if you don't_, he thought as he fully stepped into the room. The door gave a silent swoosh as it closed and it held so much finality in it that it sent a shudder down his spine.

The room he was in was huge, much larger than his own home. There were comfortable looking cushions and pillow thrown everywhere. It was lavishly decorated with gold, silver, and all kinds of shiny precious metals. On the other side of the room were huge windows that looked down on the garden. The heavy velvet curtains were pulled back, letting the sunshine through. He looked in the direction the Princess had gone and found her in her sleeping quarters. The rooms had no doors just large ornately decorated archways.

Zen stifled a groan as he caught the Princess slide the towel dangerously low on her back. She looked at him over her shoulder again, a teasing little smirk on her face. She told him to make himself comfortable and have a drink. Zen sat down as the Princess went into the bathroom.

This should help me relax, he thought as he drank. He pondered what his death was going to be like. _I hope that they kill me quickly and not torture me, _he thought.

Bra slide into the warm bubble bath, enjoying the way it relaxed her tired and tense body. She poured herself a glass of the wine she so adored and sat back in the oversized tub. After about ten minutes, she frowned. Everything was going just how she had planned, except Zen was not in here. She didn't expect him to just come waltzing into the room uninvited, but was at lost on how to get him in there. She thought for a few more moments before coming up with a simple solution.

_Bra, you are such a genius_, she congratulated herself. "Oh Zen," she called out in a sweet voice. She heard movement coming from the next room and smiled imagining the look on his face.

"Yes, my Princess," Zen called out from the other room. That pissed Bra off.

"Do not talk to me from the other room. Come when you are called." She said angrily.

Zen hastily entered the room and his eyes were assaulted by a pure vision of beauty. There she sat, naked in that bubble bath, the bubbles hiding her body from view, but it was enough to imagine. She was curled up in there. Knees slightly showing above the surface, the bubbly water gently lapping at the tops of two creamy breasts. Her blue tail was slung over the side of the tub, the tip curling ever so slightly.

"Y-y-yes, your hi-highness. What may I do for you?" Zen stuttered out, quickly casting eyes to the floor.

Bra smirked and swam forward a little, bringing herself closer to the warrior. "I am very tense after my spar. I require a back rub." She said playfully.

Zen's eyes widened. _Oh…my...God_, It was taking every ounce of his control not to just take the girl right then and there. As if just looking upon her gorgeous body was not enough, now he had to touch it! Zen slowly sat down on the floor behind her, reached out, and touched her back.

Bra had been waiting for this. For a man to touch her, desire her. She was almost shaking in anticipation. And then he touched her...with his gloves on. Bra growled, not pleased.

"You moron. Not with your gloves on!" She yelled frustrated.

Zen jumped, she was a tough one to please. He quickly removed his gloves and began to rub her back. Bra moaned as his big hands caressed her back, working the muscles relaxed. It was one of the best feelings she had ever felt. She sipped her wine and moaned some more. _Why haven't I ever had someone do this for me before?_

Zen was tense and sweating. She was moaning like crazy and it was about to drive him mad with desire. He stopped momentarily while she poured herself more wine. To his great surprise, she offered it to him.

"I thought you might be thirsty," she said casually. Zen gratefully took the glass from her and gulped it down. The wine was sweet, like nothing he'd had before. Bra took the glass back, finding it empty and giggled. She poured herself another and sighed as his hands continued to work her back.

Several minutes passed and Bra felt she needed something more. She topped the glass of wine off and turned around holding it out to him. Zen was surprised by her sudden movement and cautiously took the offered glass from her. She watched him for a minute as he slowly sipped the wine this time. He was watching her too.

"Join me," she said seductively. "You cannot give a good massage from up there when I'm in here."

Zen was shocked, but complied. He had long ago decided to give up on getting himself out of this mess and just go along for the ride. He downed the rest of the contents in the glass and stripped while her back was turned. He slid into the water behind her and awaited her next command.

Bra was more than a little disappointed at not getting to see the young man strip. It didn't matter, she thought as she slide back against him. She nearly jumped out of the water when she felt his hard manhood press into her back. Zen jumped too. He did not want to upset the Princess in any way, for the fear of what she could have done to him. He started to climb out of the water, thinking he upset her in someway, when her hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to see the Princess smiling widely, barely containing a fit of giggles. Her large blue eyes were shining with mischief. She didn't seem upset at all so Zen tried his hand at a joke.

"It does that to a lot of people," he said grinning. Mentally, he was kicking himself. It sounded so much funnier in his head. To his supreme relief she started laughing.

Zen relaxed some and laughed with her; glad she wasn't mad at his pour attempt at humor. Bra was laughing at herself. She hadn't meant to jump; she just hadn't expected it to be there...like that. She must have scared him half to death by the way he reacted. Then the stupid joke he just made, made her feel better about the situation.

Zen decided to take matters into his own hands and gently pulled Bra back against his body. He had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning as her hips slid against his thighs. It was taking all his control not to just take her. Control and the knowledge of what could happen if he took the Princess without even her permission. A fate worse than death he supposed. She seemed to have tensed with his bold action and he began to rub her shoulders again hoping to get her to relax.

Bra tensed as Zen pulled her back against him and began to rub her shoulders. She was starting to think that maybe she was losing control over the situation and she didn't like that thought. It scared her. She didn't know this man that she had dragged into her bathtub. So what if she was his Princess? What if he was an enemy and this had all been set up? He could kill her now she was vulnerable. She took a big drink of her wine trying to relax. She was in control. She was not vulnerable. She was a Vegeta; she could handle one little first class warrior. She was not a kid anymore and didn't need Trunks or her father for protection.

She concentrated on the relaxing feel of his hands on her back. She moaned as he found a tight knot of muscle and began to work it out. Zen could feel his Princess relaxing again and decided to let his hands roam a little. He brought one of his hands slowly into the water to caress her side. To his surprise, she giggled. He tried it again and she laughed out right.

"So, the little Princess is ticklish?" He said playfully in her ear as he attacked both sides at once.

Bra was thrashing about trying to escape the hands assaulting her, laughing all the while. Zen was laughing too, enjoying the sounds of her laughter and knowing he was the cause of it. He let up and Bra sank against him exhausted, still giggling.

"Oh, you will pay for that one, Warrior Zen. You'll pay dearly." She threatened between giggles. Zen smirked and began again with his caresses.

Bra laid her head on Zen's wide, muscular chest still trying to catch her breath from her laughing fit. His hands were caressing her now and it didn't tickle any more. One hand was stroking her stomach while the other caressed the top of her thigh. Bra sighed she liked this boy. He was being so gentle, going so slow, not wanting to upset her. She sucked in a breath as the hand on her stomach slowly made its way up to her breast. His thumb gently stroked the tender underside of the breast, causing Bra to moan with pleasure.

The sensations were all so new and profound. Every little touch of his hand on her body burned and sent pleasant tingles throughout her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, moaning out her pleasure. Zen growled. This was a testament to his self-control. Any lesser man would have tossed this inexperienced girl onto the floor and taken her. A smug smile played on the warrior's face. The knowledge that he was the first to ever make her feel these things was priceless. He lowered his hands from her breast, not wanting her to go there yet. She let out a disappointed sounding noise.

"Was that to your liking, your Highness?" Bra nodded her head wordlessly, her body still flooded with the earlier sensations. "If you would like I could give you much more." Again, Bra nodded. Yes, she wanted more of that. Needed some more of what he was offering.

* * *

Vegeta walked out of another meeting in an even worse mood than he walked in there with. There had been reports of conspiracy to rebel in a solar system close by. It was not something he had wanted to hear and had killed the poor bastard who had the misfortune to bring him the news. He did not want to deal with rebels right now. He decided to go and find his son and make him take care of the matter. It would get him off the planet and out of his hair for a while.

Vegeta went to the royal training grounds were his son was suppose to be supervising his army to find him no where in sight. He growled in frustration. The boy was completely incompetent. As he was about to turn and return to the palace, some commotion caught his eye. Kiao, commander of the guards, looked as if he were two seconds away from beating the life out of one of his men. This perked his interest considering Kiao was usually very well composed. He flew over to see what the problem was.

"Commander, what is the meaning of all this disorder?" Vegeta barked out, startling them.

Kiao never took his eyes off the man he held by his neck as he replied, "Your Highness, one of the new guards is missing and I believe this sorry excuse for a Sayian knows where he is. Although right now he can't seem to remember."

The King raised an eyebrow at the warrior in question. "And why would he know, out of all these guards?"

"Sire, I was taking role when I noticed the boy missing. This piece of shit found something funny about that. I think he knows something."

Vegeta nodded his head and Kiao set the guard on his feet. "I suggest you start talking if you value your tail," he threatened the already frightened guard.

"Y-yes, sire. The boy, Zen asked for directions to the training grounds earlier and so I gave them to him."

"Hump," Vegeta was buying the simple reply. "And were, exactly, did those directions lead him?"

The guard broke out into a cold sweat. This was not going as it should have. It was suppose to be a joke to get the kid in trouble, not him. _Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut?_ He silently berated himself. The King was waiting for an answer and he knew it would be of no use to try to lie to him.

"I sent him in the direction of the private quarters. It was only a joke though..." He was cut off by a swift kick from Kiao.

Now Vegeta was really mad. Uneasiness settled over him at the thought of a guard in the private halls and hadn't seen his daughter all day. His stomach clenched with the thought. He decided to take it out on this guard.

"Hang him up by his ankles until this missing guard is found. I will decide then what to do with him. No one is allowed in the private sector of the palace. No one!" He turned his cold eyes on the guard. "If everything is not how it should be, you will pay the ultimate price." He turned back to Kiao, "Have the rest of these men search the palace. I will look for the brat myself in my halls. If the fool has any brains he would realize where he is and leave immediately."

Vegeta turned and headed back into the palace at full speed. He could only imagine what the Princess would do if she found a man in the private halls. He only hoped Trunks was there to keep her safe from the horny bastard.

* * *

Bra's body was reaching for something but she didn't know what. She had never imagined that something could feel so incredibly good. His mouth covered hers; kissing her passionately while his hands were doing such wonderful things.

Zen was working like mad to pleasure his princess. He wanted nothing more than to fill her with himself, but needed to go slower so he did not scare her. He had never done so with any of the other women he had been with, but then again this was the Princess.

"...can give you so much more. This is just the tip of the iceberg..." He whispered huskily in her ear, promising of things to come. He was holding her against him now, trying to keep her inexperienced body under control and ease himself at the same time. He became excited as he felt her drawing closer to the edge.

* * *

Vegeta had been searching the halls for far too long without finding anything. With every passing second, he became increasingly uneasy. He couldn't find Trunks either. There had been no word from the other guards that the wayward solider had been found. He turned the corner of the last hall that housed Bra and Pan and saw his son coming from the other direction carrying a sleeping Pan in his arms. Vegeta growled Bra was not with them.

"Hey, old man!" Trunks said good-naturedly, hoping his father wasn't still in a bad mood. "What are you doing down here?"

"Have you seen Bra?" Vegeta asked ignoring the comment.

Trunks looked a little confused. His father seemed pissed off, more so than usual. _I wonder what Bra did this time?_ He mused to himself. "Not since she left the med room a while ago. She's probably in her room."

Vegeta gave an irritated look as his communication band went off. None of the others have found him yet. Trunks looked in interest at his father. He was curious to know what was going on. He didn't have to wait long as his father told him.

"There is a guard missing, suspected to be in this wing and he hasn't been found. Neither has your sister."

Trunks paled remembering the conversation he had earlier with her. What if she found this guard? What if he was hurting her now? Trunks' ki rose causing Pan to stir in his arms. "Have you checked her rooms yet?" He asked not bothering to hide his concern. Vegeta shook his head.

"Then let me put Pan down and I'll go with you." Trunks said as he started walking to Pan's door. Vegeta walked the rest of the way down to Bra's door and waited for Trunks. He was grateful to run into the boy. He did not want to go in there and discover his worst nightmares alone. He had no idea how he would react. He knew the guard had to be in there. He was no place else in the palace. If he went in there alone, he could end up killing Bra too.

A muffled sound from inside the room caught his attention. It almost sounded like a moan. Vegeta tried to control his anger but he heard it repeatedly, along with a distinctly male sounding voice. He grit his teeth and opened the door just as Trunks made it back to his side.

Their ears were assaulted with sounds that neither thought should be coming from the room as they stepped in. They followed the sickening noises into the bathing chamber and froze at the sight before them. There was the missing guard alright, in the bathtub with the Princess, his hand in places they had no business being.

Trunks stood frozen to the spot as he tried to comprehend the scene before him. His mind drawing blank at the state his sister was in. He could hear the guard whispering seductive promises in her ear. He knew his father must being going through the same shock as he because he had made no move yet. Trunks wanted to move, wanted to stop that filthy solider from defiling his innocent sister, but he just couldn't.

The two were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed the two of them standing there. At that moment, Bra could have cared less as the world came crashing down around her. The pleasant pressure that had been building inside her body finally exploded.

She barely had the chance to come back to herself when the warm body that had been behind her disappeared. Confused, she turned around and screamed when she saw her brother pounding mercilessly on Zen. She jumped out of the water intent on stopping him when two arms grabbed her roughly around the waist. Shocked, she screamed again and turned around to face her assailant only to meet the cold, hard eyes of her father.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed again, trying in vain to free herself from her father's iron grip. Zen didn't even have a chance of defending himself from the enraged SuperSayian. She screamed at her brother to stop, but he seemed completely lost to everything. She was crying and screaming uncontrollably as she was forced to watch Zen get the life beat out of him.

"Trunks?" a small, confused sounding voice came from behind them. Trunks immediately stopped his pounding at the sound of Pan's voice. He looked up to see her terror filled eyes and hear his sister's pleading cries. He stood, coming back to himself and powered down. His anger slowly diminished as he watched his sister break away from their father and run to the fallen warrior.

Bra knelt down at Zen's side, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, no," she whispered as she took in his beaten body. "No, Zen. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I didn't know..." However, she had known just as he did what the price would be for what they had done.

Zen somehow managed to crack an eye open to look at her beautiful, tear-stained face. _She is crying for me_, the thought floated through his barely conscious mind. "So...so-sorry...Princess," he took in a racking breath. Every part of his body was in the most pain he had ever felt.

Tears ran unchecked down her face as she heard his apology. "No, Zen...I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened like this!"

Zen managed a little smile for her. "I...knew...the consequences...would do it again...just to see your...face..."

Bra never got to hear the rest of it as she was tossed back by the force of an explosion. She looked to where Zen's body once laid; now there were only ashes. She looked up to see her father's hand still out stretched. She screamed one last heart-breaking scream and broke down on the floor sobbing.

"Fool," Vegeta muttered in disgust. He had been completely disgusted by the whole scene. He too, had been frozen in place by what he had seen. Nothing could have prepared him for seeing his daughter like that. He looked at her now and made a disgusted face. She was on the floor bawling like an infant over that insolent little fuck.

"Pathetic weakling," he was speaking of his daughter now. He turned on heel and headed for the door. He shot his son a look of cold contempt. What had he done to deserve such weak offspring? Must have come from their mother. No, his mind violently screamed at him. I will not think about her or what she would have done or said. She is not here, has not been here.

Vegeta stopped at the door where Kiao had been standing for some time. "I want you to make sure that the people know about this. That they know it will not be tolerated to touch the Princess and the price is death. I want you to make sure there is no next time." He said in a deadly low voice that conveyed barely checked rage.

"It will be done, your Highness." With that, Kiao took his leave. Vegeta left too, going to the training room to work off his frustration before he killed more people.

Trunks looked at his sister crying naked on the floor. He felt sorry for her, but she knew better. He certainly didn't feel sorry for the creep that had been killed. It had been barely a full minute from when he entered the room to when he attacked, but it felt like an eternity. In his opinion, he got off too easy for what he had done. Trunks walked over to his sister and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Bra smacked his hand away from her and glared daggers at him. "What do you think Trunks? He did not deserve that. Get away from me."

Trunks frowned. Of course he deserved that. No one touched his little sister. Didn't she understand he was only protecting her? "Sis,"

"You are no brother of mine." Bra said coldly. "Get out of my room."

Trunks stepped back hurt. He turned to Pan for help, but saw that she too was looking angrily at him. He sighed in defeat and left.

As soon as Trunks left, Pan ran to Bra's side. She grabbed a robe, threw it around her shoulders, and hugged her tightly, trying to stop Bra's body from shaking.

Bra looked up at Pan, her tears slowly running out. "He didn't deserve that Pan. He was only doing what I asked him to do. He was so sweet. He shouldn't have died like that."

Pan sighed and stroked Bra's head. She didn't know what to say. She really had no idea what had gone on. She had woken to Bra's frantic screams and came in to see Trunks beating someone to death.

Bra sniffed and forced a small, sad smile on her face. "Thanks Pan, but I think I'd like to be alone right now. You should go find my brother. I said some harsh things to him and he is probably upset. I know that he was just reacting, but it doesn't excuse him." She stood and went to lie down on her bed, curling into a fetal position.

Pan sighed again, but left as she asked her too. She did not, however, go find Trunks. After seeing him like that she had no desire to talk to him. Instead, she went into her room to finish her nap, hoping Bra would be better in a couple of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragonball Z.

* * *

A month passed since "The Incident," as it was being called now. Bra was still mad about the entire thing. It wasn't as if she fell in love with Zen, she hadn't wanted to make him her mate. It was about her father controlling her life, taking all the fun out of it.

He had taken away any privileges she might have had before. Now everywhere she went, two female guards shadowed her. They were given strict orders not to let the princess out of their sight. She killed the first two assigned to her, so now if she gave them any trouble, they called her father. Her life had become a nightmare. The palace was now nothing more than a lavish prison.

It was the last straw. She had to get away or she would go insane. Bra spent the first week in her room, refusing to see anyone. She spent the time thinking of a way to get out. No one really knew what she looked like because she had been out of the public eye since her mother's death but her blue hair and eyes would be a dead give away. Not to mention the moment her father and brother felt her ki leave the palace they would track her down.

She had to work on these things if she was to get out. Her hair wasn't a big problem. She simply concocted a black hair die that she could wash out with a special solution. Her eyes had taken a little more time. Eventually she came up with brown contacts, something she got from her mother's journal. None of it really mattered though, if she couldn't hide her ki.

That was what she spent the last couple of weeks working on. Before her mother's death, she had been working on a device that could completely hide someone's ki, like they didn't even have one. That wasn't what Bra needed, but it was a start. She only had to modify it to change her ki slightly. This took up every available moment of her time. It was her ticket out, if she could figure out how to do it. Her ki was like a beacon to her family.

Bra had just spent the last fifteen hours straight in her mother's lab. It was late, about four in the morning, she figured. No one had even bothered with her in the last day. Trunks' and Pan's wedding was later today, so they were busy preparing for that and so was her father, much to his displeasure. Her guards had fallen asleep sometime ago. Bra was adding the final additions to her device. She had spent the last two and a half weeks working on it. She didn't know if it would work or not, but it was her only hope. As far as she could figure it would work. Only a few bugs were left that she hadn't managed to work out.

Bra sighed and sat back in her chair, looking over the little device she constructed. She had set the tiny circuitry into an anklet. Even though she was running away that didn't mean she couldn't do it with some style. On the countless times her father had asked her what she was doing, she had actually shown him the device, saying it was a wedding present for Pan.

Pan.

She couldn't really believe she was going to be leaving her. She could hardly remember a day when she wasn't with her, but Pan would be ok. Pan had her brother now and they were going to be married tonight.

And tonight was when she was going to make her escape. It was the best time. After the ceremony, nobody would be paying attention to her. She wouldn't have time to test her invention before she used it. She just hoped it worked like it was supposed to.

She yawned and stretched then looked over to her guards. One was snoring like an idiot. _Disgusting_ she thought, making a face, _I should just leave them here, but then father would have kittens and not let me out of his sight._ Bra laughed, picturing her father with kittens. No, he was upset enough already with the wedding and would be in a stink after discovering her gone tomorrow. Bra shot a small blast in the direction of the guards. The explosion startled them awake. She stood, giving them a dirty look and went back to her room.

* * *

"Hey, Old Man! You still alive in here?" Goten yelled as he walked into his grandfather's house. Bardock came from the other room followed by Callie and Tavis. Goten smiled seeing Callie with her one-year-old son Avis. He walked over to the both of them and gave them a hug, earning a dirty look from Tavis.

Goten stepped back to look at the two of them, ignoring Tavis. "Hey little guy, you're getting pretty big." Goten said to the baby. He started making stupid faces at him and Avis laughed.

"Goten," Callie said laughing too. "When are you ever going to grow up?"

He stopped with his face making and looked at her. "Never. Who wants to get old and not have any fun?"

Tavis snorted. "That's why you'll never be a real warrior, Goten. You're not serious enough. That's why you'll never be a squad leader." He said with a superior smirk on his face.

Goten shot him a dirty look. "Funny, it's always enough to save your sorry ass."

Callie saw the growing tension between the two warriors and intervened. "Hey, knock it off you two. I made dinner, enough for even the "bottomless pit" over here. Why don't we go eat?"

Goten immediately forgot about Tavis at the mention of food and took off for the kitchen. Callie laughed and grabbed a hold of her frowning husband and followed him.

"Are you going to eat with us Bardock?" She asked as she walked away.

"Not tonight. Make sure that cub gets enough though. You know how Goten can be." He heard Callie laugh from the kitchen as he wandered over to his couch and sat down. He could hear Callie and Goten in there laughing and talking.

Bardock raised the two of them since they were tiny brats. He had always thought they would become mates. He knew at least Goten wanted too. They were raised together, had gone to the same academy together and were even on the same squad. But as it turned out Callie had fallen for their squad leader Tavis and now they were married. That was the reason Tavis and Goten did not get along.

Bardock grinned. Goten could be a squad leader if he wanted too. He had it in his blood. He had been a squad leader, so had Raditz and Gohan. But Goten was too much like his father. He was content to taking orders than giving them.

With that thought, his mind unhappily returned to the thoughts he had before the kids came over. His family, or what was left of it.

His mate, Qulia, had been beautiful, smart, and caring, the complete opposite of Bardock. That was what he liked about her. She had given him two strong sons, Raditz and Kakarrot. Raditz had looked just like her, but with Bardock's mentality. He was cunning, ruthless and had quickly risen through the ranks, as far as a third class warrior could go. He had been a squad leader at a young age and was even going to be in the royal guard, an honor for third class warriors. This was of course before the accident that took both Raditz and his wife.

Bardock had been off the planet at the time, picking up his youngest from a purging mission. The two were on their way to meet him. They weren't out of the atmosphere before the ship exploded. Some freak accident the officials told him when he returned. He had been angry, blaming himself for insisting they come and blamed Kakarrot for being off planet.

Suddenly he was stuck raising his son by himself. He had no idea what to do with a ten year old. The boy was a carbon copy of him, with all of his mother's best qualities. It was too much of a painful reminder of what he lost, so he had thrown him into the hardest academy they had, just to be rid of him.

Kakarrot was strong, stronger than Raditz had been and Bardock thought he would be something special. He had been sorely disappointed when he passed up every opportunity for squad leader. He just didn't understand why his son didn't want the prestige and glory he deserved. His boy was a softheaded fool!

Then Kakarrot met Chi-Chi. She was the meanest, nastiest girl he ever had the displeasure of meeting. She was nothing but trouble. Chi-Chi had been transferred there for causing trouble in her old academy. They had hoped to get her in line, but had been poorly mistaken.

He remembered Kakarrot coming home every other day, the shit beaten out of him. He had been defending Chi-Chi from the hotheads in the academy. She would start a fight and when it got too hot for her to handle he would jump in and save her sorry ass. She had been an ungrateful bitch about it too.

It went on like that for months and Bardock knew his son wanted Chi-Chi as his mate. Finally sick of it all, he told him to be with or be done with it. Not less than a week later he brought her home. He would never understand his son or why he chose such a bitchy mate or why Chi-Chi wanted to be with such a fool.

Chi-Chi was pregnant almost immediately after that and Bardock was afraid to see what their child would be like. Gohan had surprised him. The boy was smart, cunning, and ruthless, even as a small child. He reminded Bardock of Raditz so much it was scary. The kid had so much power, far too much for any normal third class. He rose through the ranks faster than he or Raditz had, becoming a squad leader at a younger age than either. The boy was special and held so much promise. That was until he met Videl.

It was the Queen's entire fault that Gohan met her. He had no business in the palace in the first place. However, the Queen insisted on personally congratulating Vegetsei's finest. His squad had just successfully purged a difficult planet with no casualties. Videl was the Queen's personal guard and when the Queen left them alone to attend to personal business, the trouble began.

Bardock remembered that night. He had been at his son's house playing with his newest grandson, Goten. He and Kakarrot were waiting up for Gohan to come home, eager to hear about the visit. He came home late that night, a little beat up, but with a stupid grin on his face that could only mean one thing. A girl. At first Gohan didn't want to talk about it but, they gave him a hard time and he finally broke down and told them about Videl.

An elite.

Forbidden.

It was against every rule in the book. You do not marry outside your class. Kakarrot lost it. He slammed Gohan against the wall and forbade him from ever seeing her again. Gohan was enraged and the fight that followed nearly tore the house down. In the end, Gohan did as he wished and because of his selfishness everyone died.

Bardock had been alive long enough to know what happens when you break the rules and cross a noble family. It was only a matter of time before something horrible happened. After three years everyone began to relax, even him. He was enjoying his three-year great granddaughter and five year old grandson.

He took the kids one night and went deep into the woods for an overnight trip of hunting and sparing with Toma and his daughter Callie. Immediately he knew something was wrong when he returned home. The houses were dark and silent when they should have been alive with the women cooking breakfast. He couldn't find any traces of ki in either of the houses and had hoped against hope that they were all out. He left the kids outside and went in. The sight that he found in his son's house turned his blood cold. They hadn't even had the chance to get out of bed and defend themselves. There were huge holes blown through both of the men and the women looked as if they had been raped and tortured. Videl's head was missing and to this day it hadn't been found.

Bardock didn't remember much of what happened after finding his son, grandson, and their wives like that. When he came back to himself, Pan had been taken away and he was stuck raising Goten on his own. He knew that if he hadn't taken the kids out that night all of them would have died. He hardly heard word of his great granddaughter after that. Only that she was living in the palace as a royal guard to the Princess. Not too long after that terrible day the Queen lost her life. The King kept the entire planet in a state of mourning after her death.

Goten never talked about that day. He had come into the house after hearing Bardock scream, but never said one word about it. He never shed a single tear. Goten never talked about his father or his brother or his lost niece. He kept it all to himself and pretended that they never existed. Tonight was different though . . .

Bardock was brought back to reality by the sound of Avis running through the room, Goten hot on his trail. Callie was laughing and Tavis had his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Avis ducked under a table and Goten, who wasn't paying attention, ran right into it head first. Everyone burst into laughter while Goten lay out on the floor rubbing the forming lump on his head.

"Uh, that sucked. Hey! Does anybody want to go to the bar? I think I need a drink." Goten said. He leaned his head back to look at everyone.

Tavis made a face. "Goten you're nothing but a drunk. Can't you do anything other than drink?"

Goten sat up with a devilish look on his face. "Yeah, I can think of something lots more fun, but I doubt she'd return to you when I'm done with her." He said looking expectantly at Callie.

Tavis growled, lunging at Goten with murder written on his face. Goten dodged the punch but not the kick to his mid section which sent him flying backwards into the wall. The entire house shook from the force of it. He jumped up and met Tavis in the middle of the room. The entire house was about to fall apart from the force of their fighting. Bardock did not want his house torn apart tonight. He went into the middle of the fight and blasted both of them, sending them flying into opposite walls.

"Knock it off both of you! Show some respect to your elders!"

Tavis sat up, glaring at Goten and Goten glared back. Callie stepped in between the two of them a very unpleased look on her face. She shot Goten a dirty look over her shoulder and helped Tavis up. "Come on, let's go home. Avis needs to sleep."

Tavis followed her out the door with no argument. "We'll finish this tomorrow Goten. You won't be walking away next time."

Bardock helped Goten up after they left. As soon as he was standing, he smacked him on the back of the head, sending him flying into the floor again.

"Aaahhh! What in the hell did you do that for?" Goten yelled as he picked himself up off the floor again.

"What the hell is your problem, brat? You don't say shit like that to another man's mate unless you want to die. Especially not your squad leader's wife! Are you a complete idiot?" Bardock yelled. As of late Goten has been acting as if he were losing his mind. It was to the point that Bardock was becoming a little worried.

"She was mine first," Goten grumbled.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "She has been with Tavis for almost five years and you're just now getting bitter? Tell me what the problem really is."

"Never mind those two," Goten said sourly. "Come old man, let's go to the bar and celebrate. My niece is a princess today."

* * *

Bra walked into her room and closed the door, leaving the guards outside. She promised them her special tea that got rid of hangovers since both had too much to drink tonight. The ceremony was beautiful. It had gone smoothly; even her father behaved himself. Pan was radiant and glowing and looked gorgeous in her gown. She and Trunks didn't take their eyes off each other once the entire time. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed her entire life. Bra cried during the entire thing. She cried from the sheer beauty of it, because you could see the love they shared radiating from their eyes when they looked at each other. She cried because this would be the last time she would see either of them.

She finished making the tea and added the fine, white sleeping powder to both cups. There had to have been well over a thousand people in the palace alone for the celebration. Everyone was in high spirits enjoying the momentous occasion and she knew the celebration was going on across the planet.

She took the cups outside to her guards, who gratefully took them. She told them she was turning in for the night and returned to her room to prepare. She didn't plan on taking much with her, a few trinkets, some makeup, and undergarments. She managed steal a few of lower class uniforms earlier in the week, knowing her royal armor would give her away.

She went into her bathroom and applied the black die to her blue hair and tail. When she was done, she applied the contacts to her eyes. She took a good look in the mirror and gasped at her reflection. She almost didn't know the girl staring back at her. The simple alterations hadn't changed her too much, but if she went far enough away no one would recognize her.

Bra tiptoed to the door and peaked out. The guards were already fast asleep. She figured her father would be busy brooding by now and the newly married couple was surely too busy to realize she was gone. Sighing, she and put on the armor and ki-altering device, feeling an unpleasant hum and draining sensation through her body. She finished packing her things and walked over to the balcony doors. Bra pushed them open and stepped out into the crisp night air. She turned around and gave one last look at her room, then jumped into the air and flew away as fast as she could.

Bra flew high into the sky, enjoying the freedom she got from flying so high. She flew to the south, intent on flying until she was too tired to do it anymore. Only then would she land and seek shelter.

* * *

Bardock sat back in his chair, enjoying his ale and laughing at his grandson. Goten was making a fool of himself on the bar with a bowl on his head, singing and dancing like an idiot. The place was packed; everyone had come out to celebrate the Prince's union. They had been there for a few hours and already Goten was smashed. Bardock was too feeling a bit tipsy.

He turned his attention from his grandson to the door when he heard someone come in. He started when a young, pretty female walked through the door. She was very young, Bardock observed, far too young for him. She walked with an air of superiority up to the bar where she sat down and ordered a drink. As Bardock watched her, he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. She wasn't very tall, but her body was full of curves and well toned muscle. A little curvier than most woman he'd seen in these parts. Her long, black hair looked a little too well kept for someone of working class and those light brown eyes seemed out of place. It was like he had seen this girl before, but couldn't place when and where. The girl seemed almost out of place in the loud, dirty bar. There was just something wrong about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The girl caught the attention of several of the bar's other male occupants as well. Goten had completely abandoned his act to get a good look at her. He jumped down from the bar, grabbed a drink and headed over to Bardock.

"Whew! Man, do you see her? Who the hell is that?" Goten yelled over the loud music.

"I don't know." Bardock answered back. "Never seen her around here before. I don't think she belongs here. I've got a bad feeling her. That girl is trouble."

Goten never took his eyes off the pretty, young girl sitting at the bar. "Well, I'm certainly up for some trouble tonight!"

Bardock rolled his eyes and watched as two guys walked up to the girl.

* * *

Bra sat in the loud, dirty bar feeling sick. This was the most disgusting place she had ever been in before. Her drink was gross too and she ordered the best they had. Bra decided to leave and find somewhere more suitable for her class. She paid the bartender and stood. When she turned around to walk out, she came face to face with two drunken men.

"Hey beautiful," the first one slurred. "What's a place like you doing in a girl like this?"

Bra crinkled her nose at the fowl smell emanating from his mouth. She decided not to dignify that with a response and tried to push past them. She barely made it a step when the second one grabbed her arm.

"I think we were talking to you. A young thing like you shouldn't be so rude as to walk away before we're finished." He sneered at her.

"How dare you touch me! You low class piece of shit! Get your filthy paws off my arm this instance!" Bra yelled, out raged.

The man grabbed her other arm and slammed her into the bar. "Dirty little whore. Don't talk to me that way." He looked over to his friend and grinned. "I think we're gonna have some fun with this one tonight. She has spirit. What do ya say, cupcake? Me and my buddy are gonna show ya a good time." He leered at her.

Bra froze a minute before becoming consumed with rage. The idea that this low class idiot would dare to touch her and suggest such things! She grinned evilly at the man holding her and brought her knee up into his groin. The man yelped in pain and doubled over, releasing her arms at the same time. She looked smugly at her handy work and to walked outside.

She just made it out the door when the first man grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into a wall. Bra looked up dazed as the man pressed his body against hers pinning her to the wall. She struggled against him but couldn't get away. She was beginning to get scared as she saw several other men come up behind them. They were all laughing and taunting her helplessness.

"Hey, be sure to leave some for me!" She heard one of them yell out. This was followed by cruel laughter. Bra powered up, her aura flashing brightly, knocking the offending man off of her. There were sarcastic ohs and ahs coming from the crowd that had gathered. She snarled angrily and flew at the one who had her pinned against the wall. She landed an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying backwards. The guy got up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He smirked at her. "Yeah, I like spirited ones." He said as flew at her.

The two of them traded blows but Bra couldn't get the upper hand. She had never been in a real fight before; she didn't have control over the outcome of this. The guy was quickly wearing her down. She tried to power up more but found that she couldn't. She panicked, _why can't I power up?_ She thought frantically as she dodged another punch. _The ki-altering device! I can't summon my full strength!_ Bra was in full panic now. This guy was going to beat her if she couldn't power up to maximum. She thought about ripping the anklet off, but then someone would certainly find her. In her state panic, the guy landed a kick to the side of her head went crashing into the ground.

Bra pulled herself up from the crater she made. As soon as she was up two men from the crowd ran at her, grabbed both of her arms and slammed her into a wall. They held her tight, bruising her skin. She couldn't get away.

"Let me go! I'll have all your heads!" Bra screamed frantically as she thrashed about. The man she had been fighting landed in front of her grinning. He walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. Bra's mouth dropped open in shock. She's never been treated like this before.

"Cocky little bitch, you need to learn your place." The man said, and then punched her in the stomach. Bra doubled over from the pain, shame burning her face. She was beaten and it hurt. She'd never been beaten like this before. Nothing had prepared her for being treated like this. There were people standing around watching the entire scene. Weren't any of them going to help her? Bra was more scared than she could ever remember being since her mother's death. She screamed as the guy ripped the top of her armor off. Trembling as he told her of all the horrible things he planned on doing to her. Was this why her father and brother kept her locked away in the palace? To keep her away from things like this? What she wouldn't give for one of them to show up now and kill all these bastards. If only she could reach her ankle, it would all be over. Bra crossed her feet, intent on kicking her boot off so she could reach the anklet tucked inside.

The man saw her cross her legs and pushed his body against hers. He smelled a disgusting mix of filth, sweat and liquor. Bra thought she was going to be sick. He grabbed a handful of hair and titled her head back so she had to look at him. He was grinning wickedly and had a crazed look in his eyes. Bra winced as he gabbed his knee in-between her legs, forcing them open. He took his other hand and began to brutally feel her up. In the background she could hear the others whistling and catcalling, but no one was making a move to help her. Bra was vaguely aware that she was whimpering and begging him to stop. He wasn't listening and she felt tears well up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. This wasn't how it was suppose to be! Why didn't anything ever go as planned?

Bra closed her eyes as the guy put his hand up the top of her body suite. She just hopped that the guy killed her when he was done and not let the others have their way as well. There would be no going home after this, she didn't think she could live with the shame she'd brought upon her family. Never before had she felt so weak.

Suddenly the man stopped his torture on her body. He was shouting something to someone behind him. Bra couldn't quiet hear over the roar in her ears. She opened her eyes to see what was going on, but her tears blurred her vision. Someone had finally come to her rescue and attacked the man in front of her. The men that held her pinned against the wall let go to fight whoever had stopped them. Bra's body fell in a tired slump down the wall. Wrapping shaking arms across her chest, she wanted nothing more than to run away, but she was too tired to move.

Bra rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked up to see who her savior was. She was surprised to find the man that had been dancing on the bar when she first came entered. He was taking on all three of her attackers and didn't seem to be having a problem. She watched in awe as he blasted one of them and sent him flying into another. They both went crashing through a nearby building. He turned on his last opponent, grinned and charged at him. She watched as he blurred out of sight only to come up behind the other guy. He landed a hard hit to the back of the guy's neck, knocking him out. The man fell to the ground and didn't move.

Her savior landed gracefully in front of her and gave a hard look into the crowd, challenging anyone who dared to come forth. A few people who shot him dirty looks for breaking up the show, but they all went back into the bar. Bra curled into herself when he turned to look at her. She didn't know what he would want for saving her. The young man gave a friendly smile and offered his hand out to her. She looked at him warily.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. What would be the point in that after I took care of those guys for doing the same thing?" He said in a friendly voice.

Bra carefully took his hand; he smiled and helped her up. He had a nice smile, she noticed. She smiled shyly back at him. They stood holding each other's hands for a moment.

Bra frowned, remembering something and snatched her hand back from his. "I could have taken care of them myself." She said in a snotty voice. "I was in complete control. I didn't need your help!"

The smile never left his face as he answered. "I know, but then I wouldn't have been able to play hero and save the damsel in distress." He said in a joking tone. Bra laughed a little in spite of herself. "Let's go inside and have a drink. I'm sure you could use one. I know I can." Bra agreed and they headed inside. She saw him turn to someone, who looked a lot like him, standing a few feet away and give a little wave. The older man nodded and took off into the sky. Bra figured it must have been his father.

He led her into the bar and over to a table in the far corner. She sat down while he went to the bar and order drinks. Bra felt a little more than nervous sitting there by herself, but nobody paid any attention to her. He returned with drinks a few minutes later. She gratefully took hers and took a big swig. She made a disgusted face, sticking her tongue out at the bitter tasting ale. He laughed at her reaction and she shot him a dirty look.

"How can you drink this shit! It revolting!" She said as she pushed the glass away from her.

He looked a little confused. "This is the best on the planet. Well, that third class can afford." He said. "Why, have you had better?"

Bra suddenly remembered where she was and quickly recovered. "Once and I haven't drank since then." She lied.

He looked at her suspiciously for a minute, and then shrugged it off. "Anyway, my name's Goten. What's yours?"

"Br...ah...Beta! My name is Beta." She said quickly and smiled sweetly. _That would've been brilliant!_ She mentally berated herself as she took a sip of her drink. She was better able to control her face this time.

Goten gave her a weird look. "Okay. So, um, I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from...um, the east! Yeah, I grew up on the eastern continent. You from around here?" _Shit! Why didn't I think up a story first! He knows I'm lying!_ She thought, when the odd look he was giving her intensified.

"Yeah, I'm from around here. What are you doing this way? Did you get transferred to an academy here or something?"

"Ah, no, I...ah, moved out here. I guess needed a change of scenery."

"Oh, what about your family?"

"Um...my family? They...ah, they're...um... I don't have a family." She said lamely. The look on Goten's face was disbelieving.

"You don't have a family." He said slowly, as if he were trying to believe it.

"Well, I did have one, of course. They were all killed on a purging mission not too long ago. That's why I moved. I was the only one to survive." She said thinking fast. She looked Goten in the eye, hoping he bought her story. He did.

Goten's face softened hearing that. He could relate. "Oh man. I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry."

Bra waved it away with her hand. "Don't worry about it. It was a while ago. Shit happens. I'm just trying to move on." She gave him a reassuring smile. "So, um, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Bra and Goten sat at the bar talking and drinking long into the night. They talked about anything that came to mind. Bra was quick to come up with things to cover who she really was. It was about the fifth time that Bra yawned that Goten got the hint.

"So, um, I guess you want to head home or something, huh?" Goten said a little disappointed that she wanted to leave. "Are you staying around here?" He asked. He really liked Beta and wanted to see her again.

"Well, I just got into town tonight, so I don't exactly have a place to stay. I'll find a boarding house or something though."

Goten made a face. "You don't need to stay in a dirty boarding house. I have an extra room at my place if you'd like to stay there with me." He asked shyly. He never really felt shy about inviting girls back to his place before, but this one seemed different.

Bra looked at him suspiciously. "No, I think I'll be alright. Thanks for the offer." She stood to leave, suddenly uncomfortable.

Goten stood as well. "Come on. I'm not some creep who's going to try anything. You'd be safer with me than at a boarding house anyway. They don't exactly screen who they let in there. Come on, I give you my word on the Queen's honor."

Bra was shocked that he said that and it showed. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the mention of her mother. "The Queen is dead, Goten." She said, her voice hollow.

Goten gave a strange look at her reaction to the mention of the Queen. It looked almost as if she wanted to cry. "Yeah, well, she was a good Queen and her honor still lives on. Look, your tired and have had plenty to drink. If some creep tried anything, you might not be able to fight back. You're a sweet girl and I really like you. I'd feel terrible if something bad happened to you." Bra opened her mouth to protest again, but Goten raised his hand to silence her. "I know you can take care of yourself and all but, I'd feel better knowing you were safe until you have some place to go. I give you my word as a warrior, I won't harm you." He finished sincerely.

Bra frowned. Why were people always trying to protect her? Did she have fragile stamped across her forehead? But she knew what Goten said was true. She wouldn't be able to fight back if something like tonight happened again. And there might not be someone to help next time. She looked into his dark black eyes and wanted to trust him. She barely knew this man but he was sweet and had saved her earlier. She didn't have anyone else she could trust right now. She liked Goten. He was handsome and seemed to have a boyish innocence about him. She couldn't explain it. She just felt safe with him.

"This will only be for one night and don't you dare try anything or I'll be forced to kill you." She said with deadly seriousness.

Goten broke out into a huge grin that made his eyes light up. He didn't say anything, just nodded his head and led her outside. Once outside, he took her hand and they flew into the air toward his house. They landed about twenty minutes later in front of a small house in the woods. Bra looked around. There was nothing else out there save for two other small, dark houses a few feet away in either direction. She could just barely make them out in the dark. Goten turned to her and smiled.

"Well, this is it. My father built it. It isn't much, but it's cozy." Bra tired to smile and not look too disappointed in the size and condition of the house. It was smaller than her bedroom in the palace, but she knew he didn't live the fancy life that she had. He opened the door and led her inside. He turned on the light and she took a good look around. It was sparsely furnished; two couches and a table made up the living room. There was a small kitchen off to the side and a short hallway with three doors. Goten led her to one of the doors and opened it. It was a bathroom.

"This is the bathroom." Goten explained. "And this over here," he turned and opened the door across from it, "is where you'll be sleeping. I'm just down the hall in the other room if you need anything." With that, he turned and went into the other room, closing the door behind him.

Bra walked into the room and closed the door. The room was medium sized with a king size bed in the middle of it. It had a closet and a dresser for clothes. Bra sighed and took off what was left of her armor and body suite and climbed into the soft bed. She was exhausted, the day's activities catching up with her. She wondered if Goten would really keep his promise not to try anything with her. She almost felt a little disappointed that he hadn't. An attempt at a kiss would have been fair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the bed was unfamiliar and therefore uncomfortable. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts. She didn't know what to do now. Tossing and turning restlessly, she finally fell into a light, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragonball z or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Trunks woke early the next day. The drapes over his window were still pulled shut, so the room was cast in darkness. He stretched a little, careful not to wake the beauty sleeping next to him. He rolled onto his side to look at her. She was sprawled out on her back, head turned in his direction. Her mouth was parted slightly and she was snoring softly. Trunks stared at her for the longest time. His eyes took in everything about her. Her hair was a mess and the sheets were tangled around her slim form. He also noticed she was drooling slightly.

Trunks smiled. A true smile, one he only gave when truly happy about something. Pan was the most beautiful creature he ever brought to his bed and she was his for the rest of eternity. He remembered how beautiful and happy she looked during the ceremony the day before. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She almost seemed to glow. Yes, he made the right decision in taking Pan as his mate. He couldn't imagine sharing his life and kingdom with anyone else. He wondered how he managed to go so long over looking her the way he did. He almost felt foolish with the knowledge that his true happiness was right in front of him all those years.

He reached a hand out and gently traced the line of her jaw with his thumb. _Soul mate . . ._ his mind whispered. His mother had often told him that there was one person out there for everybody, one person who would truly understand you. Who would accept all your faults and weaknesses and who would bring you true happiness. He was young and innocent and believed every word his mother fed him. When he got older though, he thought it was a bunch of crap. No matter how many girls he was with, he never found a soul mate in any of them. No form of connection or understanding was found in those meaningless nights of passion. But here he was now; with the one person he couldn't imagine living his life without. His mother was still proving him wrong years after her death.

His thumb moved to trace her soft lips and she stirred slightly but did not wake. He moved his hand down and lightly ran his fingertips across her flat stomach. She giggled a little in her sleep making Trunks chuckle. He could tell she was slowly waking up so he bent down and kissed her softly, gently biting her bottom lip. He kissed his way down her neck and then to her collarbone tracing it with his tongue. She sighed in satisfaction and opened her eyes. Trunks looked up at her then and their eyes locked. Pan reached a hand up and ran it through his soft lavender hair. He bent down and kissed her gently as he slid himself in side of her. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. They lay still like that, kissing and enjoying the feel of being connected to each other.

Time completely stood still for the two of them. At some point they heard shouting coming from outside the room in the halls. Suddenly the door to their room burst open and the King strode angrily in. Pan froze when she saw him standing there. She felt her face turn beat red as he stood there watching them. Trunks didn't flinch and made no move to stop what he was doing. Pan shut her eyes, wishing he would just leave.

"Get out old man. I'm busy." Trunks said, his eyes never leaving Pan's face. He had no intention of stopping just because his father wanted to be a dick.

"Knock that shit off you two." Vegeta said in a disgusted voice. He then became very serious. "Your sister is missing. Her ki cannot be found. Anywhere."

Trunks immediately stopped at the mention of his sister missing. "What do you mean?" he asked turning his attention to his father. He didn't really want to be bothered with his sister's foolish games right now, but the tone of his father's voice made him think it was something more serious.

"Just what I said. Get dressed." With that, he walked out of the room.

Trunks looked down at Pan and by the look on her face figured she got the same impression as he. All he really wanted to do was stay in bed with Pan all day but his father said they couldn't even find her ki. He reluctantly pulled out of her and knelt on the bed deep in thought. Pan sat up and looked worriedly at him. Bra was known for playing her stupid hide and seek games but this seemed different.

"Trunks?" she asked softly. He looked up at her and she could see the worry in his eyes. After what happened a month ago, they were all a little worried about the Princess.

"We should get dressed." He said regretfully. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She nodded her head in agreement and they got up and got dressed. When they reached the main room, they could hear shouts coming from the hall. There were more people in the hall than either could remember there ever being. The place was in total chaos. Trunks levitated above the mess and took off toward the throne room. As he was flying, he reached out with his senses to search for his sister's ki. Just as his father said it was nowhere to be found.

He landed as he reached the throne room doors and ran inside, Pan right behind him. The throne room was full of panicked people too. His father was pacing the floor while the two unfortunate guards who were supposed to be keeping an eye on the Princess gave a report. The King looked as if he was just barely keeping his sanity in check as he listened to them. As Trunks reached them, his father raised a hand to blast the one speaking. Trunks hurriedly pulled the guard out of the way. He didn't want them dead before he had a chance to question them.

Vegeta gave Trunks a hard look but said nothing. Trunks turned to the guard. "Where the hell is my sister. You were supposed to be keeping watching her."

The young guard looked as if she was going to be in tears. She was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to answer. "Th-the l-last th-thing I-I remember was her saying she was going to go to bed. I don't remember anything after that, sire." She finished in a whisper.

Trunks growled and rolled his eyes. "Tell me everything that happened after she left the party last night. DO NOT leave ANYTHING out." He said barely keeping his own anger in check.

The guard looked to her partner, who was also shaking. She turned back to Trunks and began. "As far as we could tell she was behaving herself. Um . . . at the p-party sh-she let us dr-drink, sire. She said it was ok! Then when we left, she gave us her tea that took care of hangovers and said she was going to bed. I-I don't remember anything after that. When we woke, we knocked on the door and no one answered. We went in there to look and that's when we noticed her missing."

No wonder his father was going to blast these two! "You mean to tell me that you were drunk while on watch. You know that is against the rules and you broke them. My sister was taken during the night, when you should have been awake! You should have noticed someone entering the palace! That is your job!" Trunks was shouting now, enraged by this information. "Take these two to the dungeons. If my sister has been harmed, you'll pay for it with your lives!"

Two other guards came up and took the two females away. Trunks turned to his father. "Has there been any word? No one saw anything?" He demanded.

"No one saw anything with all the confusion of your blasted wedding last night! Anything could have happened to her! I told you nothing good would come from marring that misfit!"

Trunks stalked up to his father and got into his face. "Don't you dare try and blame this on Pan, old man! Perhaps if you were paying closer attention you would have noticed something. You're the all powerful and mighty warrior! Nothing should have escaped you in your own damn palace!" He shouted.

Vegeta screamed in rage and blasted his son. Trunks flew back into the air, but was able to right himself and land. He charged right at his father and punched him in the face. Vegeta took the punch and as he was flying back, he flipped and kicked Trunks underneath his chin. Trunks flew back and flipped too, landing on his feet. They faced each other powering up, preparing to fight.

Pan saw them power up and knew that their fighting wasn't going to do any good. She ran out in between them just as they began to charge at each other. Vegeta, who reached her first, kicked Pan hard sending her flying to the other side of the room. Trunks saw this and lost it, bursting into SuperSayian. He began to pummel his father, not giving him any mercy. Vegeta was able to block most of Trunks hits while powering up to SuperSayian himself. They fought all out not caring of the others in the room who might get hurt.

Pan stood where she landed watching them. She wasn't hurt, just extremely pissed off. Here Bra was missing and the only thing those two idiots could think to do was fight! Pan screamed as she powered up. She knew she was no match for a SuperSayian, but maybe she could knock some sense into them. She concentrated all her energy into her attack. When she gathered enough she let it loose, blasting both of them.

The two men flew apart as they were blasted from behind. They turned to see who had the audacity to break up their fight and saw a panting Pan. Both were shocked.

"Knock. It. Off! This isn't going to help find Bra!" She shouted.

Vegeta was lost for words for a moment. He quickly recovered though, "You should worry about yourself brat." He spat out as he advanced on her. He was stopped though when Trunks grabbed his arm.

"She's right, father. We need to find Bra before something happens to her." He said as he powered down. He let go of Vegeta and moved toward Pan. He began to check her out for injuries.

"Stop it!" Pan yelled at Trunks as she jerked away from him. "I'm fine! Jeez Trunks, I'm not a fucking child!"

Trunks frowned but stop. Pan was certainly getting mouthy these days. Vegeta dropped out of SuperSayian too. He was still mad about Pan blasting him, from behind no less, but decided she wasn't worth the energy for the time. They all stood glaring at each other for a few minutes. Then a young guard came running into the throne room holding something out in front of him.

"Sire!" The young warrior shouted, excitedly. Vegeta growled at him.

"Get on with it!" He snapped.

"Yes, sire! Kiao had the cups the two guards were drinking from last night analyzed in the lab when he found residue of some kind of powder in them. The reports are back, sire!" The guard said hurriedly.

"Powder?" Trunks asked his eyebrow rose in surprise. "What do these reports show?"

"The reports indicate that there was a very powerful sleeping powder in the drinks. That's probably why the two didn't remember anything, sire."

"Are you telling me that my sister slipped her guards sleeping powder?"

"No sire. I'm only relaying what the reports show." The boy said nervously. He did not want to piss off the King or Prince.

Trunks smirked at him. "Very well. You may leave." The boy gratefully took off.

Vegeta was beyond angry now. "How dare that brat runaway! Who in the hell does she think she is?"

"Well, if she did, it would explain why we couldn't feel her ki. She probably has it suppressed and is far enough away to where we can't sense it from here. I'll organize search parties to look for her." Trunks said, with a frustrated frown.

"I'll find the damn brat myself!" Vegeta roared. He turned away and stalked out of the room. He didn't even stop as Kiao approached entered. When the King was gone, Kiao walked into the room to speak with Trunks.

"I take it you heard the report, sire?" He said when he got in respectful speaking distance of the Prince.

"Yes. Father has gone out to search for the Princess himself. I want you to send out any available squads right now to search the nearby area. She couldn't have gotten that far, Bra doesn't know the planet very well. Be sure to have them check all the woods and surrounding mountains. I'm sure she would stay out of the dessert. I want everybody questioned. Anyone who thinks they've seen anything I want brought straight to me. Someone is bound to have seen something. Bra doesn't exactly fit in with everyone. I want a report from every squad in the next two hours."

"Yes sire." Kiao said then left the room.

Trunks turned to look at Pan. He walked to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his head on her shoulder. "Why would she leave like this? Doesn't she understand that there are people out there who want her dead?"

Pan sighed, stroking his head. She understood why Bra would leave. She just couldn't believe she had done it. She only hoped that she was ok.

* * *

Bra awoke the next morning feeling more tired than she ever remembered feeling. She hadn't got very much sleep the night before. She was fearful of her new surroundings and the man that slept down the hall. Goten had been true to his word and didn't bother her all night. Bra got out of bed and stretched. Her body hurt from fighting the night before and from sleeping on the unfamiliar bed. She examined the bruises on her arms the men had given her. They were dark and ugly. She would give anything for a regeneration tank right now. A long sleeve shirt would have to do, she decided, as she got dressed. When she finished dressing, she quietly snuck out into the hall, unsure of what she'd find. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, she crept in that direction.

She poked her head around the doorway and saw Goten talking with a woman. Bra felt her heart sink. _Is that his mate?_ she wondered. The woman was tall, with short, light brown hair. She didn't seem to be very happy with him as she was giving him a very dirty look. Goten didn't look very comfortable himself. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his handsome face. Bra was confused by all of this and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation before making her 1presence known.

"Answer me now, Goten. Why did you say that last night?" The girl said angrily.

Goten's frown deepened. He did not want to deal with Callie and her stupid questions. He didn't get much sleep last night with Beta in the next room. He had to fight with himself all night not to go in there and now he had to deal with this.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

Callie growled. "He took Avis out hunting this morning. Damnit, Goten! Don't try and change the subject. I want a fucking answer now! Do you just like making my life harder than it already is?"

"You know what I said is true, Callie. I don't understand why you try and deny it."

"No, I don't know that." Callie said getting angrier.

"You wanna find out?" Goten said smirking slightly. He reached a hand out and ran it through her hair. Callie took a step backward and smacked his hand away.

"Knock that shit off, Goten!" She all but yelled. "What the hell is your problem? We work together and you're my friend. That's all. You can't keep doing shit like this!"

Goten angrily spun around and slammed open the refrigerator door. He reached inside and grabbed a bottle off one of the shelves. "We were more once before." He said angrily as he ripped the top off and took a big drink.

Callie's eyes flashed with rage and she ripped the bottle away from Goten's mouth. "It's nine a clock in the fucking morning! You can't just keep drinking your problems away!"

Goten glared at her. "Don't you understand, Callie? We had something together! I know we did! Then he came along and took you away from me!" He grabbed her arm. "If you would only give me one more night, I could make you remember." He said almost desperately.

Callie sighed as she set the bottle down. She looked into Goten's pleading eyes then closed her own briefly. When she opened them, all the anger was gone and was replaced with an almost regretful understanding.

"Goten," she said quietly. She reached a hand up to stroke his face. "That was a long time ago. We were both young and curious. We've talked about this." Goten's head dropped down in defeat and his entire body sagged. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head so he was looking at her. "You know I love Tavis. He is my husband. We have a child together and he loves me."

Goten's eyes became hard. "He treats you like shit and you know it. I would treat you so much better . . . " He trailed off as Callie placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she hushed him, "What goes on behind our doors is no one's business but our own. I know Tavis and I know he loves me and that's all that matters. Get over it Goten or it'll get you killed someday. I don't want a repeat performance of last night." She said as she stepped away from him. She took the liquor bottle and began to dump it out in the sink. Goten watched her with disinterested eyes. "Sober up, Goten. I'll come by in a few days to check on you." She gave him one last look over then walked out of the kitchen.

Bra jumped back and pressed herself up against the wall as she passed. She didn't seem to notice her. Bra heard a heavy sigh from the kitchen and looked back in. Goten was leaned up against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, head down and his eyes closed. He sighed again and opened his eyes. He shook his head as if to clear it of thought and opened the fridge door. She saw him take out another bottle, open it and begin to drink from it. He drank half of it straight without stopping for breath. Then he took another bottle off one of the shelves and shut the door. She watched him for a minute longer as he finished the rest of the contents of the first bottle then started on the second one.

Bra sighed silently and went back into her room. She decided now wouldn't be a good time to go in there and would give him some space. She lay back down on the bed and tried to digest everything she'd heard and seen. Silently she wondered what she'd managed to get herself into this time and if it would be a good idea to stay here with someone like him.

* * *

Trunks paced the floor of the throne room. He was alone, having sent everyone away so he could think. He had to have Pan sedated about an hour ago. She'd been hysterical and wouldn't stop crying after the first reports came back with nothing. She blamed herself for everything, saying she should have been there for Bra and that it had always been her duty to guard her from the day she was born. That she'd failed and now Bra was probably hurt somewhere and she couldn't help her. Pan tried to leave the palace to look for her and that's when Trunks had her put under. She fought him but Trunks overpowered her and now she was asleep in their bed. He had his strongest guards watching her, giving strict orders that if she woke up to sedate her again. He didn't want to have to worry about Pan too. It was better if she was just asleep right now.

The searches had been fruitless. Nothing was turned up and no one saw anything out of the ordinary last night. Probably because everyone was too busy getting celebrating to notice. Bra picked the perfect time to get away. The entire planet had been distracted. He called off the searches for the night, deciding to start again in the morning when he could be more organized. The only thing he really knew was that she drugged her guards and was still on the planet because all the ships were accounted for.

What he didn't understand was that no one had seen her yet. Bra's blue hair and eyes should be a dead give away to her heritage. She was the only person on the planet, save him, that looked like that. This worried him to no end. He worried that someone found her and killed her, or worse. He didn't want to think about what worse could be. Bra was a very powerful girl but she didn't take her training seriously, power meant nothing if you couldn't control it, and fight. While she was stronger than most she didn't have good technique and that could mean trouble against some of Vegetsei's more seasoned warriors.

Trunks sighed, running his hands through his hair. His father hadn't returned yet and this worried him too. He knew his father was going insane not knowing where she was. Bra was "Daddy's Little Girl" and he knew it was killing him with her missing. He was probably tearing the planet apart looking for her. At least that's what the reports were telling him. The last report turned up nothing though, not even his father's destruction. This bothered Trunks. The King had been just barely hanging onto his sanity since the Queen's death. Bra missing just might push him over the edge of no return, especially if she turned up dead.

Trunks ruthlessly tried to push that thought out of his head but it wouldn't leave. They couldn't find her ki! If they could his father would be home with her by now. It was a very real scenario. If she were dead, he would kill everyone involved and all of their families, but he couldn't think like that. The planet was huge, the largest in this solar system, she could be anywhere by now. It would take time to find her, but they would. He had no doubt in that. They would find her and if she was dead they would find her murderers and make them pay, but he could feel it in his soul she was alive. She had to be. For the sake of their planet, she had to be alive. He didn't know what his father would do if she weren't but he was sure it would involve mass destruction.

He turned toward the window and watched as the sun finished setting behind the mountains. _Where are you Bra . . . father? Where have you gone?_ He thought as the last rays faded into the night sky. _What a way to spend a honeymoon._ He thought bitterly, his thoughts turning to his drugged wife. He really hated having to do that to her. He needed her here with him right now, but he couldn't afford her running off and getting herself in trouble too. He didn't know what else to do so he decided to go and look for his father.

He opened the doors and walked out onto the large balcony that overlooked the city. He looked down at the huge city below and silently wondered again where his sister was. He floated into the sky looking for his father's ki. Lucky for him, he wasn't suppressing it and he found it a ways behind the palace. He flew in that direction, pass the gardens and into the woods. He landed a few minutes later in a clearing and looked around.

He instantly recognized where he was. Where his parents had met and now where his mother was buried. He looked over to the waterfall, shining in all its beauty under the moonlit sky. He looked across the lake to find his father. He quietly floated over to him and landed silently behind him waiting for him to say something. Vegeta was kneeling down in front of the grave with his head bowed. They stayed like that for a long time, neither saying anything. Then Vegeta finally broke the silence.

"Has anything turned up?" His voice was deep and rough.

"No, not yet father." Trunks answered. He heard him sigh heavily and look up at the stone that marked the grave. Trunks felt a little uncomfortable, he wasn't used to seeing his father like this so he stayed quiet.

"I failed your mother, brat. I promised to keep her safe and I failed. And now I've failed her again. I promised to keep her Princess safe and I can't even find her… God knows what has happened to her. I can't find her ki. She's probably dead by now." He said softly in tone that Trunks could almost mistake as worried.

"She's not dead father. I know she's not. She's strong, she can handle herself until we find her."

"You sound so sure. They killed your mother before I even had the chance to get to her and I was right there, if you've forgotten."

"All those people are dead. You killed them yourself."

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean we don't still have enemies, especially now that you and Pan are married. Enemies are sneaky Trunks. They wait until you've relaxed and then strike. That is a lesson you shouldn't wait to learn the hard way."

"Bra left on her own father. She drugged her guards and left. No one took her."

"That doesn't mean they don't have her now." Vegeta snapped. "Bra would easily be picked out of a crowd. She is a good fighter but if she was out numbered she would not stand a chance."

Trunks said nothing for he knew what his father said was true. He had already thought about all of this. He didn't know what to say so he stared silently at his father's back for a long moment, deep in thought.

"We'll find her father." Trunks said softly after a while. "I swear I'll find her alive and well. She's out there somewhere, we only have to look."

Vegeta turned to look at him then and Trunks could see the half-crazed look in his eyes. Trunks wondered what was keeping him together right then, but decided he didn't really want to know. His father was on the edge and it was only a matter of time before he fell off. And when he did there would be nothing that would be able to bring him back. Trunks started as he realized that if he did fall off that proverbial edge he would be forced to kill him, to save himself and his people.

"You better hope for your sake that you're right." Vegeta said. His voice was cold and his eyes glinted dangerously. Trunks could only nod his head for he knew what his father was capable of and that he would not hesitate to do it. Vegeta stood suddenly and took off into the sky, not giving a second look back.

Trunks sighed and walked up to his mother's grave. _Beloved and Honorable Queen of Vegetsei,_ the marker read. A symbol from her homeland that stood for intelligence was engraved underneath the words that were written in the language of the people who had grown to honor her. Trunks often wondered what that planet she was from was like, but it was long ago destroyed and his mother hadn't been human since before he was born. Trunks wasn't half human but it was still apart of his heritage. His blue eyes and purple hair a constant reminder.

"I miss you mother. Things would have been so much better if you were still here. Please keep Bra safe." He said softly before he took off for the palace.

* * *

Bra was startled awake when someone knocked on the door. She didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep. She was covered in a cold sweat and the last few wisps of some horrible dream quickly faded away. She looked around the room, forgetting shortly where she was. She sat up as Goten opened the door and stuck his head in. He had a small apologetic smile on his face.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I thought you might be hungry." He said.

Bra looked at him, still a little disorientated from sleep. "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Well, it's late. I let you sleep because of the rough night you had. I also had some things to take care of and didn't want to bother you."

Bra looked out the window and noticed that it was dark out. She was shocked. _I must have been more tired than I thought, _she thought as she got up and followed Goten out of the room.

"I made some food. It should be done in a few minutes. You can shower if you want." He said pointing to the bathroom. Bra nodded and went in.

The hot shower felt good on her aching body. She couldn't believe she had slept all day. She thought about Goten and that woman and conversation they had in the kitchen that morning. His reaction to her made it clear that he had feelings for her. She thought more about his actions after she left. Bra wasn't naive enough not to know that drinking like that wasn't a good sign and yet she still didn't know what she planned on doing. Honestly, she wanted to give him the benefit of doubt, but still she was concerned.

Shaking her head, she washed herself, rinsed off and got out of the shower. She dried herself with a burst of ki and checked her hair in the mirror to make the die hadn't faded. Everything looked good, so she put her body suit back on but left the armor off.

She walked into the kitchen to find Goten trying to put a fire out on the stove. She laughed at him and went to help. They managed to get the fire out and when the threat was over, they started laughing.

"Thanks for the help." He said between laughs. "I don't usually cook, so I don't know how good this stuff will be. But I followed one of my mother's recipes so it should be ok. She was the best cook on the planet, although I doubt any of the food called for a grease fire." He started laughing again at his own joke. "Here, go sit down. I'll serve you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Bra said politely, though she did not intend to serve herself. She went and sat down at the small table and watched as he put the finishing touches on the meal. She studied him while he worked. He was tall and handsome, just as she remembered him from the night before. His short black hair stood up in different directions and his body was well built, the shirt he was wearing barely containing his muscles. He had a cute ass too, she noticed with a smirk.

Goten turned and placed a huge plate filled with food in front of her. He grabbed his own and sat across from her. "Dig in!" He said and began to shovel food into his mouth. Bra watched him both amazed and disgusted that he could eat so fast. She began on her own food slower, taking dainty bites. To her surprise, the food was actually good.

After Goten finished off his first plate and got a second one, he started up conversation. He ate his food slower this time because he wanted to talk to her and because he noticed the looks she was giving him at his table manners. He was used to the looks but for some reason wanted to make a good impression on her. Goten told bad jokes and amusing stories from his missions. He loved to see her laugh. Her entire face lit up and the sound was like music to his ears.

They stayed in the kitchen talking after they got done eating and Bra was enjoying herself until Goten started talking about the things he did that day. This made her remember the conversation she overheard earlier and she began to feel uncomfortable. She really liked Goten but remembered the way he had looked at the other girl. Even if the other girl already had a mate, she didn't want to be second to anyone.

Goten noticed her become uncomfortable and stopped his senseless chattering. He had no idea what he'd done or said to upset her. "Beta, what's wrong?" He asked frowning slightly. Women were so temperamental.

"I should probably go." Bra said standing up. She didn't wait for his reply as she turned and headed for the door. She had to get out of there. She didn't know where she would go, but she knew she couldn't stay there.

Goten jumped up and ran after her. "Where are you going? Beta it's late, don't leave." He reached her and grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Goten I should leave. I thank you for your hospitality, but I really should go."

"Where are you going to go? I thought you didn't have anywhere." He said not letting go of her arm.

"I don't but..." She didn't get a chance to finish as Goten cut her off.

"Then stay here. This house is lonely by myself. You don't have anywhere else to go tonight, so stay. Just for the night at least. I won't take no for an answer." He said firmly that left little room for argument.

Bra sighed and smiled at him. He really was sweet, she did like him, and she didn't really know where else to go. _Maybe one more night wouldn't hurt. Maybe if I just get to know him better… _she thought as she turned to face him. "Ok, I'll stay if you insist." She said shyly.

Goten smiled widely, glad that she was staying. She certainly was beautiful and he would like to get to know her better. _And get her into bed,_ he thought, but she didn't look like that type of girl. This one would take time and he could work on that if she were here. He didn't plan on rushing things with her because he thought she was something special. He liked having her around though; she wasn't like any other girl he ever met before.

"I insist. I want you to stay for as long as you can. This house could use something beautiful in it." He said smoothly.

Bra blushed at the compliment. No one had ever really called her beautiful before. Maybe there was hope yet. Maybe she could help him forget about that other girl.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragonball Z.

* * *

Bra had been staying with Goten for a month now. A whole month free of the palace, guards and most importantly, of her father and brother. For the most part, she was enjoying herself immensely. She'd met the other woman - Callie, her husband Tavis, her son, and Goten's grandfather Bardock. Despite herself, she really liked Callie. The woman was strong and smart and didn't let the guys give her any shit. She wasn't Pan, but a female she could relate to. Tavis was completely indifferent to her, like he was to everyone else.

Bardock really gave her the creeps, however. The old man was always looking at her funny, as if he was trying to figure her out. It made Bra very uncomfortable. He constantly asked questions about her family and where she came from. She wanted nothing more than to kill him, but knew that wouldn't go over well. So, she just tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Life with Goten was one confusing day after another. At first, she tried to leave, but he conveniently came up with reasons for her to stay every time. Eventually she stopped trying and stayed with him, she had no place else to go anyway. She didn't understand Goten at all. He never tried to make her cook, clean, or do any of the things a woman should do. And that meant anything. The entire month she'd been with him, she slept every night alone in her own bed. He never tried anything with her. Bra had absolutely no idea why he wanted her around. It was completely frustrating. She did not run away from her posh palace to house sit for some third class. Not only that but they fought constantly. Bra was headstrong and use to getting her own way. Most of the time, Goten was a push over but sometimes he could be just as stubborn. They mostly fought about his position in the squad. Bra seen him in action and sparred with him many times. He was good, very good. She thought he should be running things, not taking orders from some dumb ass. Goten was hotly against it, but he would never say why.

Despite everything that infuriated her about him, she found herself falling in love with him. He was like no man she'd ever met, not that she'd met that many. They just seemed to click together. He made her laugh and no one else could ever do that for her. While appearing to be dumb and slow at first glance, she found him to be rather intelligent. They could talk for hours on any subject. And he didn't just agree with everything she said either. He had his own views and opinions and wasn't afraid to argue to defend them. It was refreshing. She thought that maybe he liked her too, but didn't show it very often, if at all. It was all these reasons and more that they were arguing right now.

Goten sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. They had been going at it for fifteen minutes now. He didn't understand what the problem was. She knew for at least a week now that he had to leave for this stupid mission today. All he wanted to know was if she was going to be here when he got back and she went off on him. They spent every day together and he wasn't any closer to understanding her. She had one the worst tempers he'd ever seen on anyone. It almost seemed as if she loved to goad him into fights.

"Beta look. I'm already running late. Are you going to be here or not?" He asked.

"Why the hell should I, Goten? What's the point?" Bra all but yelled at him.

"I've already told you about 50 times! I like having you around. Isn't that reason enough?"

"No." Bra said defiantly. "I'm not just some stupid house sitter for you. Why do you really want me here? I want a good reason. I think you only have me here to make Callie jealous! Which, I might add, isn't working."

Goten looked at her in shock. Where the hell did that come from? He hadn't really even thought about Callie since Beta began living with him. The wheels in Goten's mind started turning. He really liked Beta, just didn't know how to go about getting her, even though she lived in his house. Of course, he could have taken the usual route and just taken her like most men did, but that wasn't him. He didn't want to come off like some creep who only wanted one thing from her because that was about as far from the truth as possible. He wanted to take things slow so as not to scare her off. He remembers some of the things his father had said to him about women when he was little. He said that if they really liked him, they would let him know. That was how his father got his mother. Most people thought Kakarot was an idiot but Goten revered him as a prodigy, a man who thought well above his time. He could tell that Beta had feelings for him as well, but she hadn't exactly given him the green light either. Women confuse him too much.

He came back to the situation at hand in the middle of one her tirades. She was really pissed now. She'd gone completely off the subject and was ranting about something stupid he'd done a couple of weeks ago.

"Goten are you even listening to me?" She screeched in a pitch no person should be allowed to achieve. Goten winced at the volume and tried hard not to rub his ears. Sometimes he wished that she came with a mute button. He looked at the time on his com. link and groaned. He was supposed to be there five minutes ago. Now he was going to have to listen to Tavis yell at him. She was giving him a dirty look and he guessed that he was supposed to answer her question.

"Look. I'm already five minutes late. I'm leaving, just be here when I get back." He said, and then moved around her to get the door.

Bra had other ideas though as she moved in front of him to block his path. "Don't tell me what to do, you asshole! I want a fucking answer!" She yelled.

Goten didn't know what she wanted an answer to, but he was getting very pissed off at her behavior. He frowned down at her and was getting ready to make a nasty remark when she crossed her arms over her chest and challenged his look with one of her own. He took an uncertain step back; the look she was giving him could stare down a mountain. He started for a moment as he realized that she remarkably resembled the royal family. Only they could give a look to stop someone in their tracks.

Goten shook his head to clear it from such insane thoughts. Granted the princess was missing, but it would be absurd to think that Beta was her. He stopped that line of thought before it started. He was sure he could be killed for even thinking about the princess.

"Move." He said coldly and pushed her aside.

Bra balled her hand into a fist and growled. How dare he talk to her that way! She cocked her arm back and swung as hard as she could on him. Goten turned just in time to catch the punch before it hit him in the head. He was madder than he ever remembered being. He just wanted to crush her tiny little wrist and leave, right now he didn't care whether she stayed or not. Beta knew how to push his buttons and did so with such precision.

He frowned at her, looked into her brown eyes and stopped. Like so many times before, they captivated him. She was mad but her guard was down and he could see something that he had never seen before. She was hurt. He didn't know what exactly he'd done to hurt her, but it made him stop. He searched her eyes for a clue as to what was bothering her, but just as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Let go of me, Goten, or I swear you'll be sorry." Bra said in the deadliest tone possible. "Goten, I swear . . . what the hell is your problem? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Goten suddenly remembered why he wanted Beta here with him in the first place. Despite her nasty temper and high and mighty attitude, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Now he was sure what he wanted to do. She was still yelling at him to let her go, but was not struggling with him at all. He needed a way to shut her up and make sure that she was here when he got back. There was only one thing he could think to do.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She stopped talking immediately and her eyes went wide with shock. He reached around with his other hand and brought her closer to him. She sighed and closed her eyes. The kiss only lasted for a minute, but it was all she needed. Goten broke the kiss and backed away from her. He smirked, her eyes were closed and her lips were still puckered from the kiss.

Goten ran a hand gently across her cheek. "I'll see you in two weeks." With that, he turned and ran out the door.

Bra stood there for a few more moments. She opened her eyes and saw that Goten was already gone. _Wow. He kissed me! I knew he couldn't resist me._ She thought with a devilish smirk.

Bra raised a hand to her lips, which were still tingling from his touch. She turned and went back into the kitchen humming happily to herself. All thoughts of leaving Goten vanished from her mind. Now she couldn't wait for him to get back so she could have more of his sweet kisses.

* * *

Trunks walked out of the meeting room where he'd spent the last month. His father had completely forgone all responsibility to look for Bra. Now he had to deal with everything. Not that it was that hard or anything he wasn't used to doing, but this was the time he was suppose to be spending exclusively with Pan. They should be traveling across the galaxy or something cool and interesting like that. He shouldn't be wasting his time on meaningless shit like this.

His missing sister was completely ruining everything for him. His relationship with Pan was on the rocks because of her. Pan hadn't slept with him in weeks and the after effects were starting to show. She'd gone back to sleeping in her own room and wouldn't even talk to him unless she had too. She was still pretty pissed off about him drugging her, which he did more than once. Not only that, but she wouldn't stop blaming herself for Bra being gone. When they did get together, they fought about it. He didn't know what to do, so he just left her alone.

On top of that, his father was practically killing himself every other day to look for her. He would leave and not return for days at a time. On several occasions, Trunks had to go out and look for him, only to find him half dead and mad in some remote location. Vegeta stopped training and wouldn't eat unless he was on the verge of dying. Trunks had no idea that he cared that much about Bra. He sometimes wondered, in his more jealous moments, if his father would spend so much time and energy looking for him if he took off. He highly doubted it though. He'd been well able to take of himself for some time now.

All he wanted more than anything in the world was to find his wayward sister alive and well. So he could kill her himself. He'd given up on worrying about her. What was the point? When she was ready to stop being a child and come home she would. Bra was a Vegeta and just as crafty as the rest of them. Not to mention she had their mother's IQ and wouldn't be found unless she wanted to. As soon as she did bring her sorry ass home, he was going to beat her within an inch of her life, and then heal her, and then beat her again. He imagined it would go on like that until he grew tired of it.

Thoughts like these kept him going through the day. It was all that he had left. His father had never been the one to turn to in time of need and it seemed Pan was showing her true colors by turning her back on him. He never thought she would do something like that to him when he needed her most, but it was exactly what she was doing. He was beginning to think marring her was a mistake like his father had warned him. On some of the darker days he thought about finding her and killing her for not being there, just starting over with someone who would listen to him. But he just couldn't do it. It was in these moments that he realized something fatal. He loved Pan for everything he was worth. He couldn't imagine her being taken away from him, let alone by his own hand. He didn't know when it happened, but it was there. He often wondered if she felt the same way about him, but they couldn't talk about such things. Not now at least. He knew it was the stress that kept her away from him. He wasn't the most pleasant person to be around when he was stressed out.

As he walked through the halls to his chambers, he looked down at the last orders his father had given before taking off again. There was a full-scale rebellion going on in sector 78. Instead of going and dealing with the insubordinate fucks he was stuck here. The orders were to gather all the warriors from that sector and bring them home to help in searching for the princess. Trunks shook his head. The entire damn empire was going to collapse because of her. They couldn't just ignore things like that. It looked bad and may give others the idea to do the same thing. With a sighed, he realized there wasn't much he could do about it now. He wasn't king and didn't want to be right now. So, he reluctantly gave orders to some third class to go and retrieve them. It was a damn embarrassment to the empire having to go through all this trouble for one bratty child. No one would take them seriously after this.

Trunks disintegrated the papers when he reached the doors to his room. He wondered briefly where Pan was but was too tired to give it much thought. He hadn't seen her in days, but knew if there were any trouble his guards would let him know. He yawned loudly and went into his room, hoping tomorrow would be better. He decided to forego the bath since he hadn't done any training that day and went straight to his bed.

He walked into the bedroom and immediately noticed he was not alone. Pan was in here with him. _What does she want?_ Trunks thought irritably. He wasn't in the mood for another argument. He stopped and stared into the darkness at her form. He watched as she sat up and wrapped the blankets around her. Neither said anything as they stared at each other for the longest time.

"Trunks," Pan said hesitantly. They hadn't exactly left on the best of terms the last time they were together. But Pan couldn't go another day without seeing him. "We need to talk."

Trunks sucked in a sharp breath. He didn't like the sound of that. No good ever came from that statement.

"What is there to talk about?" He questioned her coldly. There was no way in hell he was going to let her know how much her absence has affected him.

"Come to bed, please." Pan asked him gently. She could tell he was hurt, no matter how he tried to hide it. She felt bad about the last argument they had and she'd been avoiding him since.

"Come to bed? Come to bed?" Trunks questioned angrily. "Now you want me to come to bed with you! Don't tell me what to do! Where have you been the last couple of days? Now you come to me and act as if nothing ever happened?"

"Trunks, I don't want to argue . . . " Pan started, but then was cut off.

"Oh, so now you don't want to argue. So, I guess I should have checked your schedule first, huh? Well Pan, I have news for you. I'm too busy now to deal with your shit. So why don't you just go back to your own room. I have more important things to deal with right now than you." Trunks ranted in the meanest, nastiest voice he saved only for his guards. His body shook from trying to hold in the intense feelings he'd kept bottled up over the last few weeks and he tried hard to suppress the murderous rage that was flowing through him now.

He hadn't meant to go off on her like that, but what did she expect? After everything, her coming to him like this had set him off. He couldn't believe she would just show up like this. After avoiding contact with him when he needed her most. He wanted to punish her in some way. He'd never been this angry with her before, he was afraid of what he might do to her now. One glance at the look on her face though changed his mind. His eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness that he could see the expression on her face. Her brown eyes were round and glassy with unshed tears and her bottom lip was quivering. He'd never seen her this way and suddenly wished he'd kept his mouth shut. His heart broke when she let out a painful sounding sob and started crying. Trunks rushed to the bed and wrapped her up in his arms, all thoughts of pain and punishment gone with the first tear. He hadn't seen Pan cry since she was a child and now it was too much for him to know that it was his fault. He gently stroked her head, like she'd done for him so many times, and murmured soothing sounds into her ear. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted her to stop.

_Score one for Pan,_ Pan thought as Trunks tried in vain to get her to stop crying. She didn't say anything, just tried to force the tears out. It was a dirty little trick she saw Bra use to get her way on several occasions. It was wrong she knew, to use emotions this way, but she didn't want Trunks mad at her anymore. This was a sure fire way to get him to forget. She swore to herself that she would never do this again, but it was quite nice having Trunks fawn all over her the way he was. _Evil manipulative girl,_ she thought as she let Trunks wipe away her tears.

"I'm so sorry Pan. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't cry, please." Trunks pleaded with her. He'd give his right arm now to get her to stop.

Pan had to control herself to keep from bursting into laughter. She'd never seen Trunks like this before. He was never the consoling type. Pan started taking deep breaths, which to Trunks seemed as if she was trying to get her tears under control, but Pan was really trying to keep from laughing and giving herself away. She stopped crying and looked up at him. She could see the worry in his eyes and suddenly felt bad.

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief when she finally stopped crying. He looked into her eyes and could tell that she felt bad for the fight that they had before. No words were needed now and when she opened her mouth to say something, he silenced it with a kiss. Pan sighed as he kissed her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the bed with her.

Trunks ripped off his armor and pressed his body against hers. It'd been too long since he'd last touched her. Everywhere their bodies touched a fire ignited. He buried his head into the nape of her neck and moaned as she nibbled on his ear. His desire for her was burning out of control and he realized how much he needed to be with her.

* * *

Bra stumbled tipsily into the house. She reached around on the wall for the light switch and after a few minutes of not finding it, she gave up. She stumbled through the dark house to her room, tripping over the furniture that made their way into her path. She found the door to the bedroom by memory, but forgot the door was shut and walked right into it.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly, while rubbing the sore spot on her head. She moaned and leaned her head against the door. She didn't really want to go in there and sleep tonight. She didn't want to sleep at all. She wanted to be in Goten's arms, but that wasn't going to happen. She missed him terribly. Every night she dreamed of the ways they would be together when he got back. Sometimes the dreams would be so extreme she would wake covered in sweat, her body still tingling as if he was there.

She decided at that time to sleep in Goten's room instead. His smell was all over the place and it made her feel as if he was right next to her. She entered the small, dark room and looked at the bed half expecting him to be there. He was not. She began to slowly, erotically take off her clothes, one piece at a time. She imagined he was there watching her every move, his dark eyes wide and anticipating, filled with burning desire and lust, waiting for her to finish and join him in bed. She tossed her clothes carelessly around the room, her eyes fixed on the spot she imagined him to be at. When the last of her clothes were gone, she ran her hands slowly down her body. She could almost hear him growl with excitement. She walked seductively over to the bed and crawled on. She rolled onto her back and waited for him to do what he wanted with her. But Goten was not there and she stared blankly at the ceiling above her.

Bra growled in frustration. Two weeks he was supposed to be gone. Two fucking weeks! Instead, she'd been alone in his home for almost three and a half. She was lonely and bored with no one around to keep her company. She didn't like to be alone. Bra almost welcomed Bardock when he came to visit. Almost. The old man was creepier than ever when Goten wasn't around. The bastard was almost too perceptive for his own good. On several occasions, he almost caught her in a lie. He didn't trust her and she didn't trust him.

Callie came by the most, having to be in the same boat as her. The girl was worried sick about her husband. She said that they were never this late from a mission. She was positive that something had gone wrong, considering they were entering a revolt in progress. More than once, Callie even got Bra worked up. She wasn't used to worrying about anyone except herself. The feelings were completely new to her, caring for someone else. She hated to admit it but she did care whether he came back and worst of all she was worried that he wouldn't.

The two women talked most of the time. Bra thought back to the one conversation that made the difference in everything she felt for Goten. She'd asked Callie straightforward what went on between her and Goten. The woman got very uncomfortable and didn't seem to want to talk about it. This reaction made Bra want to know even more.

"Well," Callie said, avoiding eye contact. "If Goten hasn't told you, I don't see it my place to say anything."

"Goten won't say anything either. Look. I heard the conversation the two of you had a while back. I think I deserve to know what went on!"

Callie narrowed her eyes at Bra. She didn't like being eavesdropped on, although she remembered having the sneaking suspicion that they hadn't been alone that day. "What are you so worried about, Beta? I am a married woman. I am no threat to you."

"I never said you were a threat. How could you possibly be up against me?" She replied in her snobbish tone. "It doesn't mean I don't want to know what went on. Why don't you want to tell me?" Bra asked. She avoided the subject with Goten because she was afraid of what his answer might be. He never did say anything when she asked him before he left.

Callie felt her temper rise at the comment. Why wouldn't she be a threat to her? She was after all, Goten's first love.

"Beta, it was nothing. We were just childhood sweet harts. We grew up together. He was my first as I was his. We were just fooling around." Callie answered at last. The look on Beta's face told her that she found the answer unsatisfactory, but there was no way she was going to tell her the details of their relationship. It was none of her business and it was not Callie's place to disclose such information.

"Goten likes you Beta. Tavis tells me that you're all he talks about when training. He's just not very good with women. A few failed relationships will do that to a man. Give him time he'll come around." Callie added.

Bra sat silently for a few moments digesting what she'd heard. A new tiny spark of hope rekindled in her heart. So, he talked about her. That was good. A man only talked about women when they captivated them or when they had great sex, but Bra had never slept with Goten, so it had to be the latter. She looked up at Callie and saw the older woman looking fondly at her. That was when she decided she could call Callie friend. It was good to have a friend, especially now that Goten was gone.

Gone, but would soon be returning home, she hoped. Callie came by earlier in the day, completely distraught and obviously on the ends of her wits. Bra suggested that she take the babe to Bardock's home and go to the bar. She wanted to pick fights with drunks to work off some tension. Callie readily agreed and that's where they'd been all night.

Bra sighed; she couldn't explain the feelings that she felt for Goten. She'd never felt this way about anybody before. It was more than just lust she knew. She respected him and didn't respect anyone outside of her father. Her thoughts changed from wondering where Goten was to how her family was doing. She knew, from Goten telling her, that he was tearing up the countryside looking for her. She smirked; her little device was working well. He'd never find her all the way out here. Let him destroy his own planet. She didn't care. For once, since she could remember, she was happy. There was no way she going home now. Not now that she knew Goten had feelings for her. Living here may not have all the perks of the palace but at least she didn't have someone looking over her shoulder constantly. She missed Pan terribly, but that was about it.

She stretched out on Goten's large, comfy bed. She could feel herself beginning to nod off, the effects of the liquor already wearing off, leaving her sleepy. She hoped Goten would visit her dreams again tonight and more than that, she hoped that he would be here when she woke.

* * *

She was running through beautiful, flower-covered fields, Pan right behind her. They were laughing, having fun. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining brightly and there was a warm breeze blowing through her hair. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier. She looked behind her to see Pan trying to catch up to her. She was shouting something but Bra wasn't paying attention. She turned back around just as she hit a rock hidden in the grass. She flew forward and landed on her face in a patch of tiny yellow flowers.

Pan stopped when she saw that the Princess was down. Bra sat up, her face was covered in dirt and grass, she wasn't happy. Pan tried to keep from laughing as she ran to see if she was ok.

"Bra! Are you ok?" Pan asked her face was twisted from trying to keep in her laughter and tears shone from her eyes.

Bra's pride was hurt. She knew she must look ridiculous. She looked up at Pan and started crying. The expression on Pan's face changed from humor to worry. She knelt down next to her and began to check her for injuries. Bra only wailed louder. She was so mad. Princesses didn't trip over rocks! They were always graceful.

"Oh Bra, sweetie, you're ok. Don't cry anymore." A soft voice said from above her. The two girls looked up and saw Bulma standing above them. She looked amused as she knelt down and started brushing the dirt off of Bra's face.

Bra stopped crying and let her mother clean her up. By the time she was finished getting the grass out of her hair Bra was smiling again. Her mother always knew how to make her feel better. She jumped up as if nothing had ever happened.

"Come on, Pran! Lets prick some plowers!" She yelled excitedly and took back off running. She could hear her mother behind her laughing happily.

The two girls stopped at a patch of red flowers and began to pick them. Pan found some purple flowers a little way away and went to pick those. Bulma sat down to watch the two of them and their two guards stood behind her, keeping a watchful eye out for trouble.

The warm sun beat down on her back as she tried to arrange the flowers into a wreath, like her mother showed her. She was going to give it to her daddy when it was finished. He will love it, she thought happily as she worked. She looked up at the sound of her mother's voice. She was talking to one of the guards. Bra frowned. She didn't like the new guards. She wanted Owen back, but he was with his mate, they just had a new baby. So, she was stuck with those two for a while.

She went back to working on her wreath, her tiny fingers trying to manipulate the flowers into a ring. She was almost finished when she heard Pan shout. She looked over to where Pan was to see her jumping up and down.

"Trunks is back! Trunks is back!" Pan yelled happily. Bra stood and ran over to Pan, if her brother was home so was her father. Sure enough, she could see two tiny dots on the horizon, coming toward them. She stretched her arms high above her head and held her half-finished wreath up. She waved her arms so that they would see where she was and not miss her. She was so happy. She hadn't seen her father all day because he was away training. Now he was home and would play with her. She wished she could fly so that she could meet him half way. She'd have to have him teach her how.

She suddenly had the strangest sensation run through her body. It was the same feeling she got when her father was mad. She wondered for a minute if he was mad at her for something, but then realized that it was coming from behind her. Pan must have felt it too, because she turned at the same time Bra did.

Bra didn't see anything unusual. Her mother was facing in the direction her father was coming from and was smiling. Both guards were behind her and they were smiling. Everyone seemed happy, so Bra smiled at her mother and she smiled back. But the strange feeling wouldn't go away. She looked over at Pan and saw that she was not happy. She was just about to ask her what was wrong when she heard her mother scream.

Bra turned back to her mother to see her enveloped in a blinding, white light. She watched in shocked horror as her mother fell to the ground, a gaping hole in her chest. She didn't think she just ran to her mother's side. She vaguely heard Pan screaming something at her. She didn't care. She had to help her mother. Where were the guards? Why weren't they helping her?

Something appeared in front of her, blocking her path to her mother. She looked up to see one of the guards smirking cruelly at her. She froze when she saw the ball of energy in his hand.

"Bye, bye Princess." He said coldly and launched the deadly sphere at her. She screamed for her father to save her, but he was too far away to hear her. Something knocked into her side and sent her flying out of the path of the attack.

She looked up in time to see Pan get hit with it. The blast knocked her backwards, but Pan got back up. She was hurt and bleeding, but she still ran straight to Bra.

"Bra run! Run away Bra!" Pan screamed, but she was frozen to the spot. She was too scared to move. Where was her father? She was screaming and crying, why wasn't he here? Why was this happening? She didn't understand. Was her mother ok?

She saw the guard coming after her again. She couldn't do anything to stop him. She didn't know how to fight, how to defend herself. She watched as he let loose another blast at her. Bra couldn't look away as it came toward her. She watched again as Pan jumped in the way and took the blast intended for her. Pan fell backwards and landed on her. She struggled to help Pan up. The guard wouldn't let up on them and sent another blast at them. Pan knocked that one away as if it was nothing. She was so strong. She stood in between her and the guard, prepared to defend her. Pan was holding one of her arms and Bra saw that it was badly injured and she couldn't use it.

She could hear her father screaming in the distance. He was close. He would be here soon and the bad men would be gone. Then everything would be ok. Everything would be ok. Bra backed away as the guard went after Pan. He kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over. He punched at her but she dodged it. Then she used her good arm and blasted the guard with all her might. The blast sent the guard tumbling back, but he righted himself and came back at them. Pan was breathing hard and Bra could see that her injuries were taking toll on her body and energy. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Bra screamed as the other guard grabbed her from behind. This distracted Pan and the first guard was able to land a punch in her face that knocked her out. The guard that had her lifted her up by her neck and began to squeeze. As her air supply was cut off, tiny black dots appeared in front of her eyes. She couldn't scream. She couldn't cry. Through the haze she saw a golden light in front of her. It tore through the guard that had taken Pan out like a knife through butter. He turned his teal eyes toward her and she could see it was her brother. But he was different. He looked like their father. He changed.

Just as Bra was about to loose conscience, the guard dropped her. She took in deep breaths, trying to clear her head. She felt something roll next to her. She looked over and saw that it was the guard's head. Bra screamed in terror and crawled away from it. She didn't know what was going on. She'd never been this scared before in her life.

Someone approached her and she screamed some more. She cried out for Pan to help, but the person grabbed her. She struggled in his grip, but he wouldn't let go. He started to shake her and she could hear him calling her name. She stopped screaming when she realized who the voice belonged to. It was Trunks. His eyes were back to normal and she could see the sadness and worry in them. She let out a grateful sob, wrapped her small arms around his neck, and cried on his shoulder. She could hear him talking to their father. He was telling him that she was ok. She was ok.

"Pran!" Bra choked out between sobs. She didn't know if Pan was ok. She was hurt. They had to help her. Trunks nodded his head in understanding and handed her over to her father. He held her tight, close to his body and Bra finally felt safe in his arms.

She dried her eyes on the back of her hand and looked up at him. He looked so sad Bra almost started crying again. He was looking at the ground. She followed his gaze and saw her mother lying where she'd fallen.

"Mommy?" Bra asked in a tiny, frightened voice. She wasn't moving. Why wouldn't she get up? Didn't she know the bad men were gone? She looked up at her father, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Is mommy ok, daddy?" She asked. Her father wouldn't look at her and she bit her lip to try to keep from crying again.

"No." Was all he said.

"You have to help her daddy." She said as she started crying again. "They hurt her, daddy. Help her."

Vegeta looked at her then and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "I will Princess."

Then she was alone. Alone with her mother's body. Everything faded to black. It was only her and her mother. Her dead mother. She called out to her father, but he didn't come. She called for Trunks and Pan, but they wouldn't come either. Why had they left her alone?

"You've been a naughty girl, Bra." A raspy, hollow voice said. It came from all around her and echoed off the unseen walls.

Bra took a step back as the body in front of her began to move. It floated straight up until it was standing. She tried to look away from the gruesome sight but she couldn't. Her mother's face was sunken in and parts of the flesh were missing. Where her beautiful blue eyes once were, was now nothing more than black holes. Her dress was ripped, shredded and covered in blood. The gaping hole was still in her chest and Bra could see insects sliding out of it. She tried to scream, but had no voice. She couldn't turn away. She couldn't move an inch. She was trapped.

"Why did you let me die, Bra? Why didn't you save me?" The corpse rasped. "You didn't even try! Lazy bitch. I'm dead because of you! You had the power to save me, but you couldn't fight. And now I'm dead. I almost die to bring you into this world and this is how you repay me? You let me die. I knew you'd be the one to kill me. Ungrateful bitch. You'll always be alone now, Bra. No one will love the girl who killed their Queen. A girl who murdered her own mother!"

With each angry word, the body floated closer and closer to her. The bony hands stretched out in front to grab and punish her. Bra could say nothing. Everything she said was true. She didn't try to save her. She couldn't fight, because fighting was for boys. If only she'd trained like her father wanted her to, she could have saved her mother. She was stronger than Pan, but she couldn't save her mother.

The corpse close in on her and wrapped her icy fingers around her neck, cutting off her air. "I'm sorry mother. I wanted to help, but I was so scared." Bra choked out.

"Now you'll be with me Princess. Be alone like me for all of eternity!" The dead body laughed as Bra vainly tried to free herself from its grip. She couldn't break free. She was weak, so weak. She could feel herself beginning to slip away into the cold, black nothingness that awaited her for her crimes. The irreparable sins she committed against the mother she loved so much.

She managed to gather one last breath to scream. She screamed out all of her fears, all the horror that had been caused because of her, all of the suffering in her name. Her scream was her apology to them and her word to never let it happen again. Now she could go and be with her mother and accept the punishment that awaited her. She finally lost conscience and fell into oblivion.

* * *

Goten flipped on the light as he stumbled into his house. He hadn't had a drink since he left for that stupid mission almost three and a half weeks ago and right now he was wasted. He tripped over something on the floor and tumbled onto the couch. He laughed at himself for a minute, then got up and went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door to get his liquor, but found that all of it was gone. He frowned unhappily and moved to the cabinet to get his secret stash. It wouldn't be cold, but oh well. He removed the paneling from the inside to revel the hidden compartment. He grabbed a couple of bottles out of there, and then replaced the panel. He kept one for himself and put the others in the fridge.

He walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He opened his bottle and began to drink. His squad had been back for sometime now, but had stayed in the capital to drink. He'd still be there if Tavis hadn't dragged him home.

The mission they were sent on was completely pointless. He didn't understand why the King wanted it done in the first place. He sent three squads out to sector 78 to retrieve soldiers. But for what? Goten thought at first that they were there to squash the rebellion. Nope, just there to get those prick ass first class men.

They had really underestimated the full scale of what was going on over there. When the ships arrived, one was promptly blasted out of the sky. The native Kanzees were ready for war and had some how developed weapons that were actually a threat. Goten got his hands on one of them and was thoroughly impressed with the technology they had. He knew that the Kanzees were not smart enough to develop something of that standard, so he figured that they were getting help from someone. He knew it wasn't his place to figure shit out like that, but guessed that if a couple more planets got their hands on something that powerful things could get ugly.

With the third ship gone, they had to figure a way to get a couple hundred warriors home. That was what took so long. They had to wait for another ship to arrive. The entire trip wasn't a bust though. He got to go and fight and clear a couple of cities on the planet. Let out some pint up energy. It was good clean fun.

He looked around the room and smiled. Beta was still here. Her stuff was thrown all over the place. She was one of the messiest people he'd ever met. It was like she expected him to clean up after her. He was going to have to get that straightened out. Women are supposed to do the cleaning. And Beta was his woman. He smiled some more at that thought. He had a lot of time to think about her and what she meant to him. She was constantly arguing with him and so violent, but he could tell that underneath all of that she was a sweet and innocent girl. He loved the way she laughed. The way her entire face would light up and she would shake all over. She didn't think that he was stupid either. That was a bonus. Some people could be so mislead. How could he possibly be as dumb as they thought him to be when his grandfather was a scientist? Well, his father didn't act very bright, but was a smart fighter. Goten acted the way he did so as not to draw unnecessary attention to himself.

Beta. Yeah, he wanted her. Three weeks away from her proved to be his limit. Every day he thought about her. Every night he dreamed about her. She was so mysterious. He wanted to get to know every part of her. The kiss he'd given her before he left only drove him to desire her more. Her lips were so soft and she tasted so sweet, like some kind of forbidden fruit. It sent chills up his spine to just think about it.

Grinning, Goten took a big drink from the bottle, then spit it out as a loud, blood curdling screams erupted from the bedroom. He jumped up and ran toward Beta's room, but found the sound to be coming from his room. Confused, he ran there and threw open the door, ready to kill whoever was hurting her. He stopped as he saw that she was the only one in the room. She was on the bed letting loose the most tortured scream he'd ever heard. It was filled with so much pain and loss that it pained him. She stopped as suddenly as she started, then just laid still.

Goten cautiously walked over to her. _She must be dreaming,_ he thought as he looked down on her still sleeping form. He didn't know if he should wake her or not. He knew that she didn't like to be woken up and would give him hell for it. He sat on the side of the bed and stared at her, trying to figure out what to do. As he looked at her, he was struck by how young and beautiful she was. He frowned as he noticed something wasn't quiet right. He took a closer look at her and realized that she wasn't breathing. Goten's breath caught in his throat. What had happened? Why wasn't she breathing?

He started to panic. He didn't want to loose her now. He just realized how much she meant to him. He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her, trying to wake her up. She wouldn't wake up. He smacked her across the face and still got no response. He was shaking her and smacking her for what seemed like eternity, but she wouldn't snap out of it. He was just about to go and get Bardock when she coughed and took a deep, raking breath. Goten sighed in relief when she started breathing again.

He stroked her face and pushed the sweat-covered hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She seemed dazed and confused for a long moment, and then recognized him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you ok?" Goten asked softly.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream, I think." Bra answered just as softly. "When did you get back?"

"A little bit ago. You really had me scared there for a minute. I thought I lost you." He watched, slightly amused, as her cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry. Were you really worried?" She asked, the hope evident in her eyes.

Goten smiled and nodded his head yes. He leaned down and kissed her. Bra shyly kissed him back. He ran his tongue across her teeth, asking to be let in. Bra obliged him and he hungrily explored her mouth. She followed his example and soon they were locked in a heated wrestling match. Bra's breath was taken away at the intensity of the kiss. When they finally stopped for air, she was left dazed and wanting more.

Goten wasted no time in going after what he wanted for so long. He quickly took off his clothes and joined her in bed. Bra was startled when a naked Goten got into the bed with her. She was nervous, but wanted him too. They started again with another passionate kiss. Goten let his hands wander up and down her body. He was amazed with the softness of her skin. He never felt a body so smooth and soft as hers. Bra moaned and sighed with pleasure as his big, skilled hands explored her body. Her body tingled everywhere he touched her. He rolled on top of her and began to kiss and nip at her neck. She was on cloud nine as all thought fled her except for the wonderful feelings he was invoking.

Goten's senses were filled with the smell of her. It drowned out all reason and he could think of nothing more than being with her. He used his knee to spread open her legs and lowered himself down on her. He could feel her heat inviting him in and thought that he was going to go insane if he didn't do just that. He was so close he could feel her wetness when she froze. He was half out of his mind with desire, but he stopped and looked down at her questioningly. Her eyes were wide and frightened and he noticed that she was shaking slightly. He became confused.

"Don't you want this?" He asked between deep, shuddering breaths.

"Yes, but . . . " She said, then trailed off and bit her lip.

"But?" Goten said, trying not to growl in frustration. He didn't understand what caused the sudden change. What could possibly be the problem?

"I've never done this before." She said softly and looked away as if she was ashamed.

Goten damn near smacked himself on the forehead. A virgin. Here was something truly rare and special. He smiled at her warmly.

"That's no problem. We'll go slow." He said gently. Bra looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her again. They kissed slowly and gently. He could feel her body beginning to relax again. He wanted her so bad he felt like he was going to explode, but knew he could wait. He had to make sure she was ready for this and wanted her to remember it always.

He took his time with her, just as he promised, trying to learn every curve of her body with his hands and then his mouth, waited until her body shudder under him with desire and need. Then he made his move, slowly parting her legs to him in. Going slow waiting for her to tell him she was ready. Bra encouraged him silently by wrapping her legs around his thighs, a tiny nod of her head to let him she wanted this.

Bra tensed up when she felt him enter her. Pan had told her that it was one of the worst pains she'd ever experience and now she was scared and beginning to have second thoughts. So far, it wasn't so bad and with one quick thrust, it was all over. Goten caught the cry in his mouth with a kiss as he slid himself fully inside of her. He stopped for a minute to let her body adjust. Then he began to move.

Bra couldn't stop the tears that went streaming from her eyes. Pan was right, this was the worst pain she'd ever felt. It burned through her stomach and up and down her back. God, she just wanted it to stop. She thought this was supposed to be good.

"Are you ok?" Goten asked as he wiped away her tears. He was a little worried about being too rough with her. Bra didn't answer him; instead, she concentrated on making the pain go away. Bit by bit, it began to go away and soon she found herself beginning to enjoy it, encouraging him further with the movement of her hips that she just couldn't control.

Before he could stop himself, he felt his climax come and he bit down hard on her neck causing her to cry out. Panting, he gently kissed the bruise where it had actually broken skin while he rolled off of her and held her close. He didn't know what he had just done, but it felt right. She was his now, no one could ever have her. He traced the wound with his finger and smirked as he felt her shudder. He whispered into her ear, "You are mine now, Beta. You can never leave me."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own dbz.

* * *

Bardock followed Goten into his house. They were met in the living room by an excited Beta carrying a misshapen, lopsided lump of food on a platter.

"Goten look!" She cried happily, holding the food out to him. "It's done. This cake is much better than the last."

Bardock looked at her in shock. That was a cake! He looked to Goten to see his reaction. Goten just smiled warmly at her.

"Good job, Beta! It looks delicious." He replied while patting her on the head.

She grinned, "You just have to try it!" She said and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Bardock looked over to his grandson in disbelief. "That was a cake?" He asked incredulously.

Goten sighed and turned to him. "That's what she said it was. She can't cook very well, so just be nice. She's getting better."

They faced forward again in time for Beta to come back out with forks covered in the "cake". She handed one to each of them, then stepped back waiting to see their reaction. Bardock sniffed it and made a face. Goten elbowed him in his side. He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed the food into his mouth at the same time Goten did. He almost spit it back out the second it touched his tongue. It was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted. He felt his eyes watering and knew he must be turning green as he tried to chew the crunchy material. Actually swallowing it was not an option. Luckily, she was concentrating on Goten and not him. Bardock turned to see Goten having the same reactions as he was. Only Goten was hiding it better.

"This is great." Goten raved with his mouth full of food. "I don't think I've ever tasted anything better," he lied.

Beta clapped her hands together happily. She turned to Bardock, who nodded his head weakly in agreement.

"Wonderful," she exclaimed happily, "I followed your mother's recipe to the tee. I knew it would be good. Now you boys can't have any more until I put the icing on." She said in a singsong voice as she went back into the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, Bardock and Goten spit the food out. "That was horrendous!" Bardock said horrified. "Is that what she's been feeding you?"

Goten knitted his eyebrows together and looked sadly at him. "Yeah. She can't cook to save her life. She can't even follow a simple recipe! I try not to eat here as much as possible or cook myself. The sad part is that she's getting better."

"God . . . " Bardock said sympathetically. "I had no idea. You poor, poor boy . . . hey, Callie is bringing food with her right?" He asked, fearful that only Beta was cooking.

Goten nodded his head. "Yeah. Callie has had the misfortune of tasting her cooking too, so she is bringing all the food. Beta has just that one cake."

"I don't think I can handle tasting that shit again without puking." Bardock said while shaking his head. "Has she ever eaten her own cooking?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about having to eat any of it. I already have that covered." He replied with a mischievous smirk.

Bardock was just about to ask what he meant by that when Beta came back into the room. She was proudly carrying her cake, which was now covered in a green, slimy substance. He shuddered, remembering the taste of it and didn't even want to know what she put on top of it. He watched Goten walk over and give her a kiss on the cheek, and then pretended to try and dip his finger in the food. Beta laughed merrily and swatted his hand away. Bardock shook his head. He had no idea his grandson was such a good actor. He deserved some type of award for just eating that disgusting food.

Just then, Callie and her family walked through the door. The men grunted to each other, while the women greeted one another enthusiastically. Bardock heard Callie feed Beta the same line of bullshit Goten had about her "cake." He wondered how Goten planned on getting them out of eating it. He did not intend to choke the shit down just to make her happy.

The six of them left shortly after that and began walking through the woods until they came to clearing. It was an old training ground that had been abandoned years ago when the Queen built the new facilities. There was a statue of her there, built shortly after her death by the king so no one would forget her. They stopped here and set up the little picnic they brought with them. It was fall in this part of the continent and the leaves were already turning color and littering the ground. It was rather beautiful, if one stopped to admire it, but no one usually did.

The men stood back while the ladies set everything up. Bardock saw Beta lovingly set the cake on the blanket. He eyed the monstrosity warily, still confused as to how Goten was going to get rid of it. A few minutes later, he saw Callie set her son down in front of it and walk away. Avis squealed delightedly and dove head first into the cake, splattering it everywhere. He watched horrified as the kid began to shovel handfuls of it into his mouth. That's when it dawned on him. This was how he planned on getting them out of eating it. Sayians will eat anything when they are young, no matter how awful it is. He doubted they even had taste buds at that age, because Avis loved it. Beta saw him out of the corner of her eye, destroying the cake she had worked so hard on and screamed. She ran over to him and lifted him out of the mess. Callie pretended to be shocked and began to apologize profusely to her.

"Oh no, the cake!" Beta moaned. "That was the only one I brought." She turned Avis to face her and began to scold him. "How could you do that, Avis? I worked so hard on it. It was supposed to be for everyone. Not just you."

Avis only grinned and clapped his hands together. Beta sighed, "I can't be mad at you." She said, and then smiled. "Oh well, next time I'll just have to keep an eye on you, won't I." Avis laughed loudly and Beta set him down to finish what he started.

Bardock grinned. Now he could enjoy himself without having to worry about being forced to eat Beta's cooking. He turned to look at Goten, who winked at him. Bardock laughed out loud, thoroughly amused. They all sat down and began to eat.

They ate, talked and drank most of the day away. They got up, sparred with each other a few times, and even shared moves and techniques. Bardock couldn't remember a time when he was happier. Maybe when his mate and sons were still alive or when he went out with his crew after a mission, but that was long ago. Bardock didn't want to think about why his entire crew was dead, while he survived. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing. This was his family and friends now.

And, in spite of everything that told him she was wrong, Bardock found himself liking Beta increasingly more. So, the girl was mysterious and didn't like to talk about her family and past. They all had things they didn't talk about concerning the same issues. He was sure Goten never told her what happened to his family. He decided that it wasn't a good reason to not like her. His grandson was enthralled with her and she made a good mate for him, even if she couldn't cook.

She seemed to change everyone in the six months she's been here. Goten didn't drink nearly as much and was always in a good mood. The two of them were inseparable and it seemed as if she reciprocated his feelings as well. She was all he could talk about when they went out. Bardock was glad that Goten finally had someone. He never once mentioned Callie since the two of them got together. This was good for other reasons.

The strain between Tavis and Goten was lifted when he took Beta as his mate. Tavis no longer worried about Goten trying to steal his mate from him. The two of them behaved liked squad members should. Like brothers, not rivals. Tavis was more at ease around everyone too. He was not as standoffish and aloof. He still taunted Goten endlessly about his shortcomings, but it was done in a friendlier manner.

Even Callie was happier with her around. She was not as cold and hard as she was before Beta showed up. She had lost any female friends she might have had when she married Tavis. As Bardock understood it, Tavis had been very desired. Having Beta in her life was good for her. She now had a female to talk to and Beta would understand where the men wouldn't see a problem.

Yes, he liked her for all of the good she brought with her. She was like a light in their dark lives. She was innocent, sweet and strong. Beta was the perfect match for Goten and Bardock was glad he had found her.

Bardock looked around the clearing for everyone. He noticed Callie dragging Tavis off into the woods with a hungry look in her eyes. He shook his head and looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. "You might have siblings soon." He whispered jokingly to him.

He found Beta and Goten in the middle of the clearing. She was sitting on the statue of the Queen while Goten made an ass out of himself to make her laugh. He watched the two of them enviously, remembering a time when he would have done the same for his wife.

He looked to the statue of the Queen. It was carved out of white marble and the craftsmanship was excellent. It was almost life like. He half-expected her to turn to him and smile. He remembered the first time he had seen her. How he was struck by how beautiful and graceful she was. It had been when she'd come to take Pan away, but he had not missed how unique she had been. She was unlike any other creature he'd ever seen and he understood why the King went through so much trouble for her.

Bardock caught Beta looking up at the statue. She had the saddest, most haunted look in her eyes when she did. It was only there for a second, but he saw it and realization hit him like the world crashing down upon him. He looked from her to the statue and back again trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He saw Beta laugh and was struck with the similarity of her face to the Queens' when she did.

He felt his pulse quicken and it suddenly became difficult to breathe. His mouth went dry and he searched blindly around on the blanket for something to quench his thirst. He found a bottle of ale and gulped it down. _It has to be a coincidence,_ Bardock thought frantically. But the more he watched her the more similarities he saw. The coloring wasn't right, but if you did put the blue hair and eyes on her, she'd be a perfect match to the Queen. She would look just like the Princess.

The missing Princess. The same Princess that had gone missing the same night Goten found Beta. So many more things began to make sense. Of course, she wouldn't want to talk about her family, because she belonged to the royal family. That's why she just appeared out of nowhere and Bardock had never heard of her _family_, because she had made them up. That was why she couldn't cook, because she'd never cooked a day in her life before. And that was why she had little to no interest in the missing Princess; she already knew where she was.

Bardock began to panic, as he couldn't dispute what his eyes told him. He must have been staring hard at her because she turned and shot him a dirty look. A look he'd seen the King give. The narrowed eyes and pursed lips replicated the King's face flawlessly. It couldn't be a coincidence. No body on the planet looked like the royal family except for those who had their blood. And there was no way for anyone to resemble the Queen outside of her offspring. Bulma had been from another planet.

Bardock felt like his head was going to explode or he was going to pass out. Bra, Princess Bra, had been staying with them for the last eight months. She'd been sleeping with his grandson and eating at his home. He was a dead man. Him and what was left of his family were dead because they didn't know. He knew they would have an exceptionally painful punishment for Goten.

He felt as if he was going to be sick. Goten has been sleeping with her, had claimed her as his mate. The bite mark was visible to all. She belonged to him and he had no right to take her. No one did. No one had the right to touch the Princess. Dead. They would all be dead in a few weeks. They would find her here and slowly kill them all, even the baby.

The world around Bardock was spinning out of control. It would only make sense that he would die at the hand of the royal family after all they had done to him. They've already taken away his son, grandson and their children. Now they would take away all that he had left and finally kill him off.

* * *

The day had been perfect and she was sad to see it end. There had been only a few minor set backs, such as her cake being destroyed. Even that hadn't ruined her good mood, though. It was Bardock, at the end of the day that made everything go bad.

Sometime just before they left, she noticed him staring at her like he'd seen a ghost. The look he gave her sent chills down her spine and made her very uncomfortable. It was almost as if he was looking right through her. Bra didn't want to think of what that could mean. She had worked hard to gain his trust after she and Goten became mates. Now it was almost as if he was afraid to be around her.

They were all back at Goten's house now, sitting around talking. Bardock sat in the corner, saying nothing the entire time. He just stared at her. His eyes were wide with a look of disbelief and fear in them. It'd crossed her mind that he knew who she really was, but she could not fathom how he'd figure that out. She decided not to give that idea a second thought. He probably just saw how he was going to die or something like that. The old man was creepy.

Goten and Tavis were arguing again. Something about the facts of some old mission they went on. Bra laughed, those two never got along. Just then, Tavis' com. link went off. He groaned and answered it. After a few minutes of grunting, he turned it off and turned toward Callie.

"I have to go. There is an emergency meeting in town that all squad captains have to attend." He said bitterly.

Callie frowned. "This late? What the hell could be so important that you have to go now? It's already dark out. Can't it wait until morning?" She said irritably.

Tavis shook his head. "No. It's on direct orders of the King. I'm guessing it has something to do with the Princess, the spoiled little brat." He replied with venom in his voice.

Bra's mouth dropped open in disbelief. How dare he call her a spoiled brat. He had no idea. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better about it when she noticed Bardock staring intently at her.

Goten laughed harshly. "Yeah, screw the fucking royal family. They're a bunch of inbred bastards anyway."

Everyone laughed and agreed with him. Bra was in a state of shock. She had no idea people felt this way about her family. Wait. Did he just call her inbred? She felt her temper begin to rise and had to fight to keep from exposing herself. What the hell did they ever do to them? They had no idea what it was like living in the palace, the pressures of ruling half the known galaxy. Granted she didn't like her father and brother much either, but they didn't have any right to say such things.

After they were finished with the Vegeta bashing, Tavis turned to Goten.

"I have to go now. Make sure my wife and child get home safe. If something happens to them, I'll blame you." With that, he took off.

Callie snorted indigently. "Asshole. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my child and myself." She stood up and swayed a bit.

Goten laughed and caught her before she fell. "I know you can, Callie, but you've had a bit to drink tonight."

Callie shoved him off and went to pick her sleeping son up. After she got Avis situated, she went and stood at the door waiting for Goten. He walked over to Bra and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He whispered against her lips, and then kissed them softly.

Bra shook her head no. It wasn't that she didn't trust Goten. She just didn't want to be left alone with Bardock. "Don't leave me here with him," she whispered, motioning with her head in Bardock's direction. "He's been giving me that weird look all night long."

Goten frowned and looked at his grandfather. He was indeed staring at the two of them, but he didn't see anything threatening about it. "Lighten up, Beta. He's just an old man. He probably thinks you're hot or something."

Bra made a small noise of shock and disbelief and Goten laughed while pulling away from her. He turned to Bardock.

"Hey old man, you heading home too?"

Bardock snapped his head in Goten's direction. "No. I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on Beta for you. I want to talk to her." He said.

Goten frowned more. "What do you need to talk to her about?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, I just wanted to know when I'd get some grand kids." He lied, and then forced a little laugh.

Bra was stunned and Goten put his hand behind his head and laughed while blushing. "Ha, ha! Lighten up, Bardock, jeez. You're going to scare her." He continued to laugh some more as he walked out the door and disappeared into the night.

Bra watched him go then turned to Bardock. She crossed her arms and frowned at him, determined not to be intimidated. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Bardock grinned wolfishly. "You know, I've seen that look before."

"I bet," Bra said. "I'm sure I've given it to you a dozen times." She turned away from him and began walking into the kitchen.

"I know who you really are, Beta. Or should I say your highness?" Bardock called after her.

Bra stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bardock. You're losing your mind." She said nervously.

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't know how you managed to change your hair and eye color, but you still look exactly like your mother, Princess."

Bra turned to look at him then and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't about to admit to anything. Bardock went on.

"The kids may not notice it and I'll admit, I didn't either, at first. But I will never forget what the Queen looked like. And you, my dear, are a perfect replica of her. There are just too many parallels, Beta, for you not to be her. It can't just be coincidence that you show up, with no real past, the same night the Princess disappears. That no one in this half of the universe could possibly have the Queen's face. I know you are her. I don't know why you are here or what your family still wants with mine, Princess, but there are no denying the facts." Bardock finished.

Bra didn't say anything. She had no idea that Bardock had, had any dealings with the royal family. After a few tense minutes, she raised her hand, palm flatten, prepared to fire.

"So what are you going to do now, Bardock? Turn me in? I'm sure my father has a pretty hefty reward for the one who finds me." She said, her voice as cold as ice.

He barked out a harsh, humorless laugh. "Yes, death," he said. "As soon as he found out who I am and what you've been doing here on your little vacation, we're all dead. What are you going to do now that you know I know? Kill me?"

Bra smirked wickedly. "The thought crossed my mind." She said and began to power up.

Bardock didn't flinch. "You're going to have a hard time explaining that to Goten when he returns and finds me dead."

Bra shrugged. "I'll just tell him you attacked me."

"He won't believe that and you know it. Besides, it won't save his life, Princess. If you even give a damn about that." Bardock said.

Bra slowly put her hand back down, knowing he was right. She growled, "Don't begin to tell me what I care about, old man."

"Just like you cared about that boy, Zen?" Bardock countered maliciously.

He saw her face twist with rage and then she vanished from his line of sight. Before he had a chance to turn his head to look for her, she reappeared in front of him and punched him in the face. The force of her punch sent him stumbling backwards. He regained his balance and looked up at her. She stood in front of him, angrier than he ever remembered seeing her. Her body trembled with the force of keeping her power under control. Bardock raised a hand to his face and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"If you stay here, Bra, he'll die. Just like me, Callie, Tavis, Avis and anyone else who has encountered you. We'll all be dead. Is that what you want?" Bardock asked venomously.

"There is no way he'll find me. I made sure of it. If he could, he'd have done it by now. It's already been six months. He's not going to find me. I assure you." Bra said.

Bardock laughed. "If you'd had any interest in what's been going on, you'd know that he's already close."

Bra narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"There have been search parties in every city for the last six months," he said seriously. "They have been going through every house, literally tearing them apart. The King and Prince have even accompanied the soldiers on some of them. They are taking hundreds of families from their homes and torturing them in the dungeons to get information. Nobody is being released until you are found, Princess. The troops will be here shortly. I imagine that's what Tavis' emergency meeting was about. They'll be here if you don't go back. King Vegeta is determined to find you. He'll find you here in Goten's bed and kill him."

Bra stood in silent shock for a few minutes. Then she walked over to the couch and dropped heavily onto it. She really had no idea that he was going through so much trouble to bring her home, all those people being tortured because of her. She couldn't go home now. Not now that she had Goten, she couldn't leave him. But she had to. She couldn't let him die for loving her. He didn't even know. Bra felt her heart break as she saw she had no other options. To save his life, she had to go.

She didn't bother stopping the tears as they began to trickle down her face. She turned to Bardock. "I'll leave," she said softly, "but you can never tell Goten who I really am Never. The less he knows, the better."

Bardock nodded his head solemnly. "You have my word, Princess." He stood and went to the door. Before he walked out, he stopped. "You're making the right decision. We'll miss you, Beta." He said without turning around. Then he disappeared into the night.

Bra only let herself cry for a moment. Then she put on a determined face and got up. There would be time for a break down later. Right now, she had to figure out how much time she had. She walked into her old bedroom and got out her things. Four or five capsules of miscellaneous stuff like clothes and trinkets. She searched until she found the capsule with her laptop in it. Now all she had to do was hack into Trunks' personal files and find out what was going on. She knew she'd find what she needed in there. Trunks is a very organized person.

It only took her a few seconds to tap into his files. He had no real security on them. She found the one she was looking for quickly. Her brother had not changed at all. She opened the file and scrolled past all the cities and villages that had already been hit until she came to the Province that the little village she had called home for the last six months was located on. She opened it up and went past all the general information until she came to the intrusion date. Two weeks. She only had two weeks until they would be here. It was not nearly enough time. She would have to leave tonight.

Bra ignored the sharp pain that stabbed at her heart at the thought of leaving. She had to do this. There was no other way. She'd rather be alone and unhappy for the rest of her life knowing Goten was safe, than seeing her father kill him in a fit of rage. She packed her things back up and put them in a small sack that she would take with her. She only left one thing out, her sleeping powder.

Goten had been drinking all day and she knew he would want something to cure a hangover because he had training early in the morning. She couldn't afford him waking up when she left, so she was going to drug him. She just finished adding the powder to his tea when he came in. Bra felt her heart splinter again when she saw him. The thought that she would never again see his cheerful face was almost too much for her. She forced a smile onto her face. He bought it.

"I made you some tea. I thought you could use some." She said handing the cup out to him.

Goten smiled brightly and took the proffered cup. He wrapped his big arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair. "How is it that you know just what it is I need?" He asked her lovingly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Bra felt herself being torn apart inside as she watched him drink the tea. There was no turning back now. There was enough powder in there to knock him out for a full day. She'd be long gone by then. Back into the clutches of her father, to endure whatever punishment he had planned for her.

"That's great!" Goten exclaimed, smacking his lips. "How about we go to bed," he suggested with a wink.

Bra nodded her head eagerly. One last night with him was all she had.

Afterwards, he held her close, sighing in contentment and ran his fingers through her hair. Bra heard him yawn loudly and knew that he would be falling asleep soon. She propped herself up on an elbow to look at him and trace his jaw line with her index finger. He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes and smiled. She ran her finger over his face, down his neck and to his chest where she traced his muscles.

"Goten," she whispered.

"Hm?" He replied sleepily.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" She asked.

He opened his eyes to look at her then. "Of course," he said.

"Everything I've ever done or will do is in our best interest. I don't ever want to hurt. I hope you understand that." Bra said to him as she continued her hand downward to his stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked, confused.

"I just want you to understand that what I do is for the best." She said softly while trying not to cry.

"Ok," Goten said while yawning, his eyes sliding closed once again. He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he was too tired to analyze it now.

"Good," Bra said, "Goten . . . I love you."

The words didn't even begin to express how strongly she felt for him, but she had to let him know it was there. What she felt was something all consuming. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, so she couldn't begin to describe it now. Shock played in his eyes for only a moment, then it was replaced with a profoundly, deeper emotion, one that Bra could not place properly.

Goten's eyes shot open at her words and his arms tightened around her, crushing her body against his.

"Beta, " he said softly against her lips. "I love you too. Oh God, I love you so much."

Bra's body began to tingle as she listened to him repeat those words over and over again. Her heart felt as if would burst with everything she was feeling right then and she began to cry. The knowledge that it would be her last night in his arms was too much. Goten held her close, kissing her lovingly. The experience from that point on was just as she wanted it, something she'd never forget. It wasn't something that could be described with words because it was all based on tremendous feelings. She had never really known he felt so strongly toward her. Everything she was feeling for him was returned.

She laid, curled against his body and enclosed protectively in his arms, still trembling in the aftermath. He slept peacefully, having passed out shortly afterwards due to the tea.

She didn't know how she could leave him now. It was too much. She didn't think she could survive without him. He loved her. The one thing she'd been looking for, for so long, was lying next to her. How could she walk away from this, from him?

She toyed with the idea of staying and fighting off the guards herself, then maybe high jacking a ship and leaving the planet. But she had to think realistically. There would be at least fifty to eighty soldiers in the area. They couldn't fight off that many and she was sure that her father or her brother would be with them. There was only one way to save him. She had to leave.

She wanted to sleep next to him this night, but she knew it would only make things more painful the next day. No, she had to do it now, before time ran out. She pried herself from his arms, stood and got dressed. She went and got her stuff from the spare room and the other miscellaneous junk she'd collected over the months. When she was finished with everything, she went back into the bedroom.

"I know you won't understand, Goten, but this is for your safety. I can't let you die because of me. Maybe the fates will bring us together again when the time is right." She said in a voice thick with tears. "Always remember that I love you."

With that, she ran out of the house without a second look back.

* * *

Bra flew until she reached the cold mountains to the west. She flew until she was too tired to fly any more. Landing by a small brook flowing peacefully through the range, she sat down in the snow, uncaring of the bitter wind that cut into her skin. She didn't care if she froze to death, perhaps it would be better that way.

Bra fell back into the snow, as her body could take no more. She curled into a ball and cried. She didn't know how long she laid there, shivering from the cold. It could have been hours, but she had lost all concept of time. It was freezing. The blood in her veins was beginning to freeze and each breath was more distant from the last. Her heart was slowing down and she began to will it to stop completely. She didn't want to live anymore. Not after all of this. Not if it meant a life without him.

She could see his face in her mind. He was smiling at her and she could hear his voice calling her name and telling her how much he loved her. No, she decided. She wouldn't die out here like this. Not now. She would live each day with what she's done and hope would be her reason for living. Hope, that one day they would be together again.

A thin sheet of ice covered her body and she powered up to melt it off. She stood, a little woozy, and began to walk down the mountain to warmer climates. She didn't have enough power to fly. It took several hours to walk down the mountain. Every step she took sent fresh waves of pain coursing through her. Her skin was red, chapped, frost bitten and it stung like crazy.

At the bottom of the mountain was a wide-open field and the brook she'd been following emptied into a small pond in the middle of it. She walked tiredly over to it and sat on a large, moss-covered rock. It was stifling hot here, a vast contrast to the bitter cold mountaintop. She took off her boots and threw them into the water, and then she dipped her sore feet in. The water was cool and inviting and she felt the sudden urge to take a swim. She had to get cleaned off anyway.

She built a fire near the lake, then stripped off her clothes and threw them in. She took out her contacts and threw them in too. She reached into her bag and got out the solution for her hair and soap for her body. After she had everything she needed she dove in. The water was invigorating on her sore, aching body and she glided through it for a while. It took several times to get the dye out of her hair, but eventually it turned back to its soft blue shade. She washed herself from head to toe repeatedly.

When her skin was wrinkly as a prune, she climbed out of the water. She went and lay down by the fire to dry off. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Goten and the short, but happy life they had together. She thought of what it would have been like to raise a child together. She pictured what the baby would look like if it had been a girl or a boy. She pondered all of the different names they could name it.

She considered these things until she thought she was going to go insane. Bra knew that she couldn't go on living her life if she kept thinking this way. It was going to kill her. So, she pulled her mind away from it and locked it away deep within her heart. It was still too new and fresh and she knew that it would take time before the door was fully closed, but for now she could at least pretend to be ok.

Bra got up and got dressed in some of the clothes she had brought with her. Now there was only one thing left to do. She took off the bracelet from around her ankle. Bra wasn't going to go directly to them, instead she was going to make them come and find her. She didn't know how far she was from the palace so she powered up and projected her aura out to her family. They would feel it if they were paying attention. It was only a matter of time before they came for her. It felt good to be able to power up fully without restriction, so she stayed that way for some time, reveling in the feel of undaunted strength. After she was done with her little power trip, she sat back down and waited for them to arrive.

* * *

Vegeta and Pan were in the study, playing chess. Both were concentrating hard on the board in front of them, it was the only time that they got along. Even then, it wasn't really "getting along". Pan was an expert strategist and was the only person who could give the King a challenge. So, they sat there, staring each other down, waiting for the next move.

Pan moved her rook to put him in check. "Check," she said while raising an eyebrow.

He had an easy out. She just wanted to get him on the run. Toy with him a little. Vegeta growled and moved his bishop to block her path while threatening a knight. Pan raised her other eyebrow in surprise, having not seen the move. Trunks snored loudly on her left, breaking her concentration. He had fallen asleep an hour ago. Pan shot him a dirty look and that's when she felt it.

She stood abruptly, her mouth opened in shock and knocking her chair over in the process. The resounding clatter startled Trunks awake and agitated Vegeta.

"What the hell is your problem, girl?" He questioned irritably.

Pan looked at him, her eyes wide. It had been so long since she'd felt it, but it was there. Like a beacon calling to her, distant but strong.

"Bra," was all she managed to get out.

She turned and ran to the window. Throwing it open, she leapt out into the night and flew toward the signal. Vegeta and Trunks exchanged confused looks for a moment, and then Trunks instantly took off after Pan. Vegeta opened his sense and felt his daughter calling to him also. He turned and went out the window, following the others.

They reached the mountain range a little after dawn. They found her standing tall and proud by a small lake. She had a determined look in her red, swollen eyes. Nobody said anything for a few moments after they landed. They just stood there taking in the sight of her. Pan was the one to first break the silence. She cried out happily, startling them all and ran to throw her arms around the missing Princess.

Bra began to cry with Pan as she hugged her back. It had been so long since she last saw her. She hadn't even realized how much she missed her. They hugged, cried and told each other how much they missed one another. Bra felt a great relief come over her at being in her friend's arms again. She had missed talking to Pan late at night and she couldn't wait to do it again.

Trunks broke up their happy little reunion. He screamed something unintelligible and ran to them. He stopped a few feet away and began to yell at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He screamed outraged. All the anger he'd kept bottled up over the last several months came pouring out. "Do you know all the trouble you have caused? Do you know what we have been going through? Now you just come waltzing back here as if you never left. What the hell is your problem, you stupid bitch?"

Bra began to cry in earnest at her brother's tirade. It hurt even more to have him yell at her like that, after everything she'd been through in the last twenty-four hours. Trunks stopped his ranting when he saw her drop to her knees, cover her face and cry harder. They stood there speechless as Bra's cries changed from happiness to sorrow in seconds. Vegeta, who said nothing or moved the entire time, went and picked her up. He cradled her to his chest like she was still a little girl and without a word took off for the palace.

* * *

Goten was woken up by someone slapping him hard across the face. He groggily opened his eyes to see Callie above him. Her eyes were a mix of anger and worry as she stared down at him. He shook his head and tried to sit up, but his body felt like lead. His head was pounding so he laid it back down, closed his eyes and groaned. He hadn't realized he'd had so much to drink last night. His eyes snapped back open when Callie slapped him again.

"Goten, get up!" She yelled in his ear.

Goten winced and growled. "I'm fucking awake! What the hell do you want, woman?"

"God Goten, we've been trying to get you up all day. What the hell is your problem?" She said.

Goten became confused. "What do you mean you've been trying to get me up all day? What time is it?" He said, and then forced himself to sit up. He saw that Tavis was here too, looking into a cup on the nightstand.

"Look outside, its dark already. We've been here all day trying to get you up. When you didn't show up to practice or turn up at all, we came looking for you. Goten, you've been sleeping all day! This is the first time we've been able to get you up. We thought you were in a coma or something!" Callie replied.

This only made him more confused. "Where is Beta?"

Callie stiffened noticeably and got a pained look on her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tavis tense also.

"What? What is it? Where is she?" He said becoming concerned.

"Goten . . . " Callie started slowly.

He didn't like the sound of her voice. "Is she all right? Where is she?" He tried to get out of bed but Callie held him down.

"We can't find her. Nobody has seen her all day. Goten, she's gone." Callie said softly.

He sat there for a minute letting the words sink in. She's gone. It repeated in his head over and over again. He just couldn't comprehend the meaning. He pushed Callie off of him and got up. He grabbed his pants, put them on, and then started out of the room.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Callie. She can't just be gone. She was here last night. Where would she go? I know she didn't leave me. It's not possible. She's got to be here somewhere." He ranted.

"We looked in every possible place. Asked everyone we know. No one has seen any trace of her. It's like she just disappeared. Goten, all of her stuff is gone . . . " Callie began but Goten cut her off.

"No, Callie. She wouldn't leave me. Not after last night. You don't know what you're talking about." He said angrily.

He was almost out of the room when Tavis stopped him. "Goten, you might want to see this." He held the cup up for him to see.

Goten waved it away. "Why would I want to see that? It's just a cup."

"Did you drink out of this last night?" Tavis questioned, frowning. Goten nodded his head. "Well, it might explain why you were out for so long. Look."

He held two fingers up. They were both covered in a white powder. Goten stepped closer to get a better look.

"What is it?" He asked frowning in confusion.

"I think it's sleeping powder. It's the only reasonable explanation as to why we couldn't wake you up. Did she make this drink for you?" Tavis asked.

Goten nodded his head, stunned as the implications began to become clear to him.

"She obviously wanted you out, Goten. There's enough residue on the cup alone to knock someone out for a while. It seems clear that she left you." He said, but his voice wasn't condescending at all.

Goten took an uncertain step back as he realized what was happening. The room suddenly became hot and crowded and he started having difficulty breathing. He could hear Callie saying something to him, but he couldn't make out the words. _She drugged you, all her stuff is gone and she left you, Goten,_ kept repeating in his head until he thought it would explode. It just didn't make any sense. None of it!

"Why would she leave me?" He whispered mostly to himself. He shook his head, as if to bring the answer forth.

"Oh Goten, I don't know why. I'm so sorry." He heard Callie say, her voice laced with worry and sympathy. He turned in her direction.

"I don't need your pity, Callie. I don't care if she left. I'm going to find her and bring her home!"

With that, he turned and stormed out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own dragonball z.

Over the course of her life, she found that nothing stays the same for long. The only constant thing is change and turmoil and she found her life right smack dab in the middle of both.

Bra had never seen her father as mad as he was that day, not directed at her, anyway. Not once in her life has her father ever raised his hand in anger toward her. He had never lashed out and struck her for any of the things she had done. The worst she ever received was a severe tongue lashing, but things change. She had always been "Daddy's Little Girl" no matter what. She never stopped to think about what her actions would do to her father, but she found out that day and she understood.

To put it bluntly, he beat the living hell out of her, within an inch of her life, actually. He didn't go all out, but he was so much more powerful than her that it was all she could do to defend herself. She fought back, if only for her dignity. To show her father that this would not break her. The physical pain she went through only matched the mental anguish she had been in to begin with. It had been something to take her mind off of it, if only for a while.

When they arrived at the palace, she was led first to the medical wing. Her father ordered everyone out so they didn't have to watch her disgrace. She had been confused at first, not knowing what to expect, but she never expected what he did. Most of her life she spent wanting their father to treat her like he did Trunks and that day, he did.

It had been bad, she knew. Broken bones and an obscene amount of blood and that was only the beginning. He completely lost it when he saw the mark on her neck. The mark of an old ritual that gave physical proof that she belonged to someone. Someone out there had touched his daughter, the princess, a trespass worthy of death. He stopped their fight and demanded to know who was foolish enough to touch her, who was dumb enough to mark her. She had pulled her broken body off the floor, slipping on her own blood and stood defiantly in front of him and told him to go to hell, there was nothing he could do to get the name from her lips.

This only managed to enrage him more and she received a beating worse than any she'd ever seen before. She vaguely remembered it getting so bad that Trunks tried to intervene. Their father had been on the verge of killing her. His attention went to Trunks, who was more capable of handling their father. Her father calmed down and dumped her in a tank, where she stayed for three days.

Trunks came to her after she healed, to get the name of the man who touched her. He found her alone and solemn in her room. He entered without knocking and Bra turned to him at the sound of the door opening.

"What do you want?" She asked in a hollow voice, turning away once she saw who was there.

"We were worried about you," he said as he came and sat down next to her.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Sure have a funny way of showing it," she mumbled.

"You knew what to expect," Trunks replied with no apology in his voice. When she didn't respond he tried again. "You were gone for so long and no one knew anything. Where have you been all this time?"

"I haven't been anywhere and I haven't been doing anything," she answered testily.

Trunks leaned toward her and brushed away the hair at her shoulder to reveal the small bruise that wouldn't heal and frowned. "Doesn't look that way to me," he said staring intently at her neck as if willing the evidence away. "What were you thinking?"

Bra smacked his hand away and stood facing him, "Maybe I was thinking that I was in love, Trunks. Did you ever think of that?"

"Come off it, Bra. You didn't do all of this because you were in love. You could've gotten yourself killed running off like that."

"I know that!" She responded angrily and then just as quickly it was gone, "At least, I know that now," her voice was much softer as she remembered that night. "I was so stupid to think I could waltz right out of the palace and have everyone worship at my feet. He saved me that night and then he took care of me and I fell in love with him…"

"Were you hurt?" Trunks' voice cut into her train of thought and she remembered he was there.

"No, but I might've been if he hadn't been there," she turned to look him in the eye. "And I might've been happy if it hadn't been for you and father."

"Who was it? Who did this to you?"

Bra gave a bitter laugh, "_I _did this, Trunks. I decided to leave, I decided to stay with him and I decided to come home. I made my own decisions."

"It's obvious that you got in over your head and he took advantage of you…"

"No, Trunks! You just don't get it do you? The only thing he did wrong was fall in love with me. You and father have a hard time understanding that I am capable of making my own decisions. No one took advantage of me, if anything I took advantage of him and then I had to leave him so you wouldn't kill him."

Trunks stared at his sister as if seeing her for the first time. Whatever had happened while she was away had changed her. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she was more mature.

"Bra, you're the one who doesn't understand. You're the one who is being selfish and you always have been. Father was going to find you a husband," at that Bra stopped and stared hard at him, "someone of noble blood who would take care of you. You're not going to be able to live in the palace for the rest of your life and now that you've gone and done this no one will want you. Even if you are the princess, no man wants a woman who has already been claimed by another man."

"That's a good thing then," Bra snapped, "what makes you think I would even want something like that? You have the nerve to sit there and call me selfish, but all I want are the same privileges that you have. Tell me, how is it fair that you were able to choose your own bride, but I have to settle for whoever father finds suitable? It doesn't even matter to either of you how I feel about it."

"Don't bring Pan into this. I fought hard for her and father wasn't happy about it."

"That's my point exactly! Father didn't agree, but that didn't stop you and he didn't even try to stop you. But I want to be able to have the same choices and I'm selfish for it? What if father had told you that he was going to choose your wife and you had no say in it?"

"I would have done what needed to be done, what was expected of me. Even if I didn't like it. That's my duty."

Bra growled, "You just don't understand because you haven't had your every move watched for the last ten years. You've always had free rein to do whatever you want. Just get out."

Trunks stood to go, "even so, Bra," he said before walking out the door, "I would never have caused all the trouble you have."

* * *

Bra's return went without much fanfare. The only thing that marked it was the release of prisoners two months after she'd been back. Her mother's precious lab, where she spent countless hours, was finally closed off. Her father did not want her to have the chance to make something else to get away with. Not that she'd leave if she had the chance. She truly had nowhere to go. The only place she wanted to be was in Goten's arms and she couldn't go back to him. Not after the way she left. He wouldn't accept her now.

There was a dramatic change in her personality since her return. The passionate, vibrant young woman was now withdrawn and closed-off. Her blue eyes that once sparkled with mischief were now dull and hollow. The only time they shined was when filled with unshed tears.

The sarcastic, demanding voice that once filled the halls of the palace was silent. She only spoke when spoken to and even then, it was barely above a whisper. There were no more jokes or pranks. No proclamation of her greatness. Nothing.

It was unsettling to be in her presence. She always seemed to be in a daze, her eyes sad and glazed, her body hunched over in depression. Even her hair fell limp and lifeless in her face, which was always drawn and pale. She looked sick, as if she were slowing dying. In a way she was. Every day was filled with torture and torment. Every day her will to live became less and less. She wanted to kill who ever said that time heals all wounds; because hers were still open and raw as the day she left him.

She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. Sometimes she felt as if she was suffocating, as if she had forgotten how to breathe. Nothing she would do could warm her. Not like his arms could. The night was the worst for her. Her bed was uncomfortable and far too big for just her. She piled blanket upon blanket on her at night to ward off the chill that settled upon her, only to wake shivering. She would toss and turn at night, looking for his body next to hers. Searching for his strong arms to hold her and keep her warm, his heartbeat to lull her to a peaceful sleep, his solid body to ward off the awful nightmares that plagued her dreams.

At night, she dreamt of him. He was always so angry with her that she could feel it, the intense, almost painful waves of unadulterated hate rolling off of him. All of it directed toward her. She would cry and beg him to understand, but he wouldn't listen. He hated her now.

She would awake, drenched in sweat, with his name on her lips, moments away from crying out to him. But she couldn't do that. All would be lost if she ever spoke his name. Her father was watching her, waiting for her to slip. The dream would leave her up all night with a cold sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

The days were almost as bad as the nights, although during the day she could try to find something to occupy her mind. Some days were worse than others. On the bad days, she couldn't even leave her room.

Her family worried about her, but nothing they did helped. They didn't know what was wrong and she'd be damned before she told any of them. They tried everything that used to make her happy but none it worked anymore. She wasn't the same person as she was when she left. If only they knew how simple it could be. If only she could return to her lover, but it was forbidden.

She saw Goten everywhere she looked. His face was there every time she turned around; she heard his voice whenever anyone spoke. It was maddening, running down the halls after an image of him only she could see. She could never catch up to him and if she did, she would only find that it was someone else. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him. It would never be him.

Like a tiny boat on the black sea, she was slowly sinking into insanity. Between the crying, the nightmares, and his image she was slowly losing her mind. Every day was worst than the one before it. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed or even smiled. She took no joy in anything anymore. There was no joy without him.

The only thing she had left was the knowledge that Trunks would soon be in power. She only had to wait a few more years then her father would be gone. Trunks would let her marry the man of her choice. Why should he care? It was the only thought that kept her hanging onto what little sanity she had left. One day her father would be gone and she would truly be free. Then they could be together. If only she could wait that long.

* * *

It's been almost two years since she's seen him last. The image of his face as they made love forever burned into her mind, the peaceful smile he wore in his sleep as she looked at him for the last time. It haunted her, along with knowledge that he might have moved on; found someone to replace her in her absence. The very thought of it made her ill, though she doubted he would. He had to know she would come back for him when she could, although he had no real way of knowing that.

She clung to the one bit of news she'd heard about him since her return. She chanced upon a couple of guards gossiping about a new squad leader taking command of some out of the way planet a few months back. She didn't think much of it until they said his name. Apparently, he was the new squad leader and an impressive one at that. This bit of news made her truly happy. He finally owned up to his potential. It also scared her some, thinking that maybe this was the first sign that he'd forgotten about her.

The other bit of information she got from that discussion was his squad number, #418. Every day since then, she listened to her hyper-com link, hoping to hear something else about him, but there usually weren't reports about third class squads. They were deemed unimportant. She thought about contacting Bardock, but reasoned that it would be too risky. No, she only had to play the waiting game and hope that he would want her when she came for him.

She could only assume now that he was gone, off fighting the rebellion with the other hundreds of squads that followed her brother. It was only she and her father in the palace now. She had wanted to go. It sounded like fun, mindless bloodshed to purge the soul. They wouldn't let her go, of course. Her father said that it was too dangerous for her and that he couldn't afford to lose both heirs, he was too old to have another child. She knew it was a bunch of bullshit because if Trunks had been the only heir he'd still be gone. No, it was because of whom she was and the hold that her father wanted to keep over her.

Trunks had other reasons for wanting her to stay. He said he needed her to look after father, that her absence had put a lot of stress on him and he would crack if she left again so soon. She knew her father hadn't been whole since the death of their mother, it nearly killed him and as much as she had despised him then she didn't completely hate him and certainly didn't want him completely insane. So, she stayed without much argument.

That was more than six months ago. Six months locked away in the palace-prison with only her father for company. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The first few weeks had been a little more than difficult. Both knew that too much had changed between the two of them to go back to the way things had been before. Her father had been who broke the ice first. It was apparent that he missed his daughter, but was at a loss of how to get things back to where they were before. Thinking to help ease her distress, he taught her how to meditate and it helped a lot more than she thought it would. She found that she could function better if she meditated when she first woke up and before she went to sleep. It didn't make the dreams stop, but during the day, she could control the torturing voices screaming in her head.

That's where she was now. In her room meditating, trying to empty her head of all conscience thought, to find inner peace through the turmoil in her heart. Yes, the months that followed the reunification with her father had been good. Too good in fact and she knew it could have only lasted for so long. She knew there had to be a price for all the privileges her father had bestowed upon her. Taking over most of Trunks' duties in his absence could only come with a price and now the bastard wanted payment.

He told her tonight what would be expected of her when they returned. Something he had obviously been plotting for some time now. She just couldn't seem to still the rage that burned through her blood at the thought of what he wanted her to do. No, what he was making her do, for she really had no choice in the matter.

Marriage. He had chosen a man and already the ceremony plans were underway. She was to be married to Kiao of all people. Bra shuddered. The thought of being with anyone besides Goten made her sick. She couldn't even contemplate the idea. It was just too revolting. For some reason Bra hadn't even thought that her father would try to marry her off, even though he had said as much before, she just didn't think he would really do it.

Bra already had a mate and it would be a cold day in hell before she ever willingly or unwillingly let Kiao put his filthy hands on her. There wasn't much she could do about it now, but she wasn't about to make it easy on them. Not while Goten was still out there. Not if there was even the slightest chance that they could be together again. It wasn't even a possibility.

She'd known from the moment Vegeta had said anything about choosing her mate that he would pick someone really fucked up. Kiao was at least twice her age and he gave her the creeps worse than Bardock ever had. She remembered the leering looks he'd given her while her father told her of the arrangements. His open desire to posses her had sent a cold, frightening chill down her spine.

_He's the only one that'll have you with that mark on your neck now, girl._ Her father had told her coldly. _You should be grateful._

_Please, father don't do this! _Bra had cried out to him as he walked away.

He didn't respond as he left, leaving her alone with Kiao. Kiao stood there not even trying to disguise his eyes roaming appreciatively over her body. He finished with a nod of approval, stepping into her personal space, black eyes piercing into her blue. She had been terrified by the look she saw there. It was the same look those drunken men at the bar had given her. The night Goten had saved her, she only wished he were there to rescue her now.

Bra stared into his scared face defiantly, never one to back down. She wouldn't let him intimidate her. He only smirked at her, taking another step closer and causing her to back up. He raised his hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek.

_With you, I will have everything I want._ He said.

Bra smacked his hand away. _How dare you touch me in such a way?_ She had practically yelled, outraged.

Kiao's smirk grew menacing and he grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her face within inches of his. She could still smell the disgusting stench of his breath, feeling it hot on her cheek.

_You are already mine, girl. I will do with you what I want. Remember that Princess,_ he said with a sneer. _I own you now._

With that, he shoved her away. She stumbled a little, but managed to right herself before she fell. _You will never have me; _she spat before running to her own quarters.

So here she was now, body trembling with the effort to keep her emotions under control. She would kill him for daring to touch her, for ever thinking that he owned her. There was only one man in the universe that could lay claim to her and he was the only man she'd ever have. It would be a cold, frostbitten day in hell before she ever lay with that man. She wasn't too worried about him trying to have his way with her. Bra knew her father would never let that happen before the marriage. Not if he had a decent bone in his body, which Bra was beginning to doubt.

There surely was only one thing constant in her miserable life and that was turmoil.

* * *

Pan started as the door to her capsule hut banged open. She had been lying peacefully in her favorite plush chair reading the printouts from the scouts on the other warring planets, waiting for her husband to return. Apparently, he was back and had company. She sighed irritably and straightened herself in the chair. She didn't know why she should be surprised, Trunks brought back his "friends" every night after a good battle and lately they've all been good. She hadn't had a night alone with him in weeks. She stood and forced a sweet smile on her face as the four men walked into the room.

"Panny-chan!" Trunks cried happily when he saw her, lifting her into a bear hug. "Tonight was a good night, but I'm afraid that their resistance is wearing down and this will be over sooner than we thought." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Pan growled. She hated it when he called her that, especially in front of subordinates.

"They should have known not to mess with the Sayian Empire, Sire." Some suck-up said.

She really hated these men. They wanted nothing more than to get on his good side in the hopes of being raised in rank or having some other benefits bestowed on them. She saw right through their little act. It was just too bad that Trunks didn't. Or maybe he did and just didn't care.

Trunks set her down and turned to the one who had spoken. "You're right, Tyji. And it was said that this planet was the one to offer the most resistance. They're nothing but a bunch of pathetic weaklings." He said, clapping the man on the back.

"Of course this would be a walk in the park for one with as much power and strength as you, Sire. They didn't even stand a chance." Another said.

Trunks puffed his chest out at the compliment, looking smugger than he had to begin with. Pan rolled her eyes, thinking she was going to be sick. These guys were pathetic! Feeding his ego like that. It was all she could do to not smack herself on the forehead, so she sat back down in her chair while Trunks went and got drinks.

She listened as the two dumbasses went on and on about how great Trunks was. If they kept this up, they'd have to get another room just to house his ego. Only one hadn't said anything the entire time, the same man who had been a constant for the last month. She looked over to the spiky haired man that stood silently against the wall. He was staring at her intently, with no regard to the others in the room. She looked away quickly, unable to stand the heat of his gaze. She didn't like him one bit and Trunks knew that, but he was always here, always staring at her.

He gave her the chills whenever she saw him. There was something not quite right about him. Something she couldn't place, but he seemed almost familiar. Goten. Why did that name sound so familiar? She was sure she'd never met him before the war. The way he looked at her was so intense, like he wanted something from her. She shuddered, still feeling his scrutinizing gaze on her. He had an ulterior motive, she knew, and that was to get to her. There could be no other explanation as to why he was always staring at her so. She tried to tell Trunks about it, but he wouldn't hear of it. Said she was just being paranoid, that she thought everybody wanted her now that she was to be the next Queen. But he never caught him staring at her like he was now. She started to get angry.

_I should just blast him._ She thought, _he's nothing but a worthless third class anyway. I don't understand what Trunks sees in him._

She did know though. Goten had saved Trunks' life about a month back. They'd been ambushed and she'd gotten herself into trouble. Trunks was right there to save her but the natives were right on his back. The weaponry they had was astounding and they hadn't been prepared for it. Goten was there just in time. He took the blast from the neural disputer himself. It rendered him paralyzed for almost two weeks. If that blast had hit Trunks, he wouldn't have been able to fight back and all would have been lost.

The natives weren't very bright and because the blast missed its target, they had just stood around looking dumbfounded. They didn't even think to try and shoot again. It was all they needed to kill all that was in the area. There had been others around at the time, but Goten was the first to react and because of that, when he healed, Trunks invited him to their hut as a reward. That's about when you can say Trunks fell in love with him, because he was always around now. Trunks saw Goten as some kind of guardian angle and he practically didn't go anywhere without him. It was unheard of for the Prince of the Sayians to associate himself with a third class the way he did and none of the elites liked it one bit. But what could one do against their Prince and SuperSayian?

Goten did nothing more for Pan than give her the willies. She appreciated what he did and all, but this was going too far. Not to mention the way he looked at her, so intimately, like he knew her as no other did. It was disturbing and made her more than uncomfortable. She felt his burning gaze leave her as Trunks walked back into the room and she was grateful for it. He handed everyone his ale and as always Goten turned it down. That was another thing off about him. He didn't drink. She never saw him take in a drop and that was unusual because normal Sayians indulged themselves in almost everything.

She sat back, deciding to figure the mystery of Goten out later and enjoy her own drink while listening to the men go on about the battle. Every once in awhile she caught Goten casting a sideways glance at her. The hours passed quickly and Pan decided it would be a good time to retire to her room where she could have her husband all to herself. The three other occupants in the room stood with her, taking her departure as time for them to leave. That was one good thing about them; they didn't overstay their welcome too often. The two elites said their goodbyes with as many suck up phrases as they could. Goten only bowed low and turned to follow them out the door. Pan was happy to see him go. She would try again to tell Trunks about his "dear friend."

Just before Goten was out the door Trunks called to him. "Goten, stay. I want to discuss something with you."

Pan's jaw dropped. He was turning her down to chat with that . . . that . . . third class idiot! She put her hands on her hips and gave Trunks the dirtiest, most disapproving look she could muster, which he pointedly ignored. Goten looked confused but came back anyway and sat back in his chair. Trunks looked to Pan knowing he was going to get hell for this, but not caring.

"Pan, I have matters to discuss with Goten. I'll be in shortly." Trunks said sternly.

He really hated having to explain himself to her. He was the fucking Prince for crying out loud! He shouldn't have to explain anything to anyone, but he knew it was easier this way. Pan didn't really care about his title. She was too strong willed to simply be told what to do. He learned that the hard way, but it was one of the things he loved about her. Pan narrowed her eyes dangerously at Goten, who was staring at her again. She shot Trunks one last look then stormed into her room.

Goten watched Pan go, marveling once again at how she had turned out. Truth be told, he didn't really know what to expect when he saw her again. It'd been so long and they'd been so young. She turned out beautiful with a fiery spirit to match, something that he hadn't thought possible growing up in the palace. It was obvious to him that she didn't remember him at all. He wasn't sure if he expected her to or not. He was disappointed that she hadn't, but then relieved at the same time. Seeing her again had drudged up painful old memories and he wouldn't want that to happen to her. It was better if she didn't remember anything about that time in her life. She had it good now and there was no reason going back.

He turned to Trunks, who was watching him with a dangerous look in his eyes. He smiled sheepishly but he didn't budge. He shrugged it off and looked away. Prince Trunks was a difficult person to understand. The man was dark and moody and Goten had no idea why he'd taken such a liking to him. When he'd taken that blast for him it was more to save Pan than to save Trunks.

He found his first impression of the Prince to be off. After being around him for a while he saw that Trunks wasn't so bad after all. He certainly made Pan happy. He found himself actually enjoying being in his company. When he wasn't being a pompous ass, he was tolerable. And it was great getting to see his niece. He wasn't complaining, even if the others did give him shit. The son was nothing like the father, in that he had a personality of some kind. Trunks will make a good King and Goten had no problem being loyal to him.

Trunks had seen the way Goten had looked at his wife as she left the room. Perhaps there was some truth to her words after all. If so, he was going to get some answers tonight. Trunks liked Goten. He wasn't like all the other jackasses that were constantly around him, trying to butter him up for their own personal gain. Goten didn't seem to want anything more from him than his friendship. He didn't waste his breath telling him things that he already knew about himself.

It was true that Trunks had been thoroughly impressed with Goten's fearless bravery a while back. That was why he had given him the privilege of coming into his home. His personality kept him coming back. He was a good jokester and knew how to lighten his mood considerably. Trunks liked to have him fighting beside him because he was fearless. He fought like he had nothing to lose, like every battle was his last and he trusted his life with him, which was saying a lot considering he didn't really know the guy.

There was a lot more to Goten than met the eye. He could tell that there was something far more disturbing hidden beneath the friendly, carefree visage. For some reason this attracted Trunks to him. Not in anything more than platonic companionship. He'd never really had a friend before, but he was willing to make Goten his, even though it was unheard for someone of his stature to fraternize with low-levels. Goten seemed to compliment him in the opposite way that Pan did.

He knew that Pan truly despised Goten. She said there was something off about him and Trunks agreed. Of course, that was part of the draw. But as he watched Goten, earlier he began to see what she was talking about and he certainly did not like the way he looked at his woman. No one dared to look at his future Queen like she was just another girl. Trunks waited until he caught Goten's eye again before speaking.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked in a deadly whisper. The more he thought about what his gaze implied the angry he felt himself become.

Goten looked at his Prince in utter confusion. He had no idea what he was talking about. Was he talking about himself? And if so, how did one answer? He decided to take the easy route and be clueless. "Huh?"

"I saw the way you were looking at my wife, Goten. I was asking if liked what you saw." Trunks clarified for him.

Goten blinked in surprise. He wasn't exactly sure what way he had been looking at Pan, but it mustn't have been good judging by the tone of Trunks' voice. How exactly was he supposed to answer that? If he said no, he might get offended thinking he was calling her ugly. If he said yes, then he would think he was after his own niece and he certainly couldn't tell him who he was in relation to Pan. Goten suddenly found himself in a sticky situation.

Trunks took Goten's silence as submission that he wanted his mate. He power up and threw out the window the original reason he had wanted to speak to him. Instead, he was going to beat him to death for his audacity.

Goten could feel the deadly energy emanating from Trunks and knew that if he didn't say something soon he'd be a dead man. So, he decided to go with the truth. Well, at least one truth.

"You mistake me, my Prince. Your wife is lovely and I meant no harm. I am already a married man and would never dream of encroaching on something that belongs to my prince." Goten said in a rush.

Trunks stopped with the threatening power trip and looked at him curiously. He hadn't known he had a wife. Why hadn't this come up before? He thought for a moment that it was just a trick to throw him off.

"Then why do look at mine like that?" He said not really believing him.

Goten looked very uncomfortable. This was not something he had expected to come up. Trunks was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his reply. He had no idea how to answer this without giving himself away. He was sure that anything, even the truth, would earn him the beating of his life.

"Answer me, Goten, before I kill you." Trunks growled.

Goten sighed. He should have known that there would be consequences to getting this close. He just couldn't help himself. He missed his niece terribly. He wondered if he told him the truth if he would still be aloud in her presence. Trunks growled again and reached over, grabbing the front of Goten's armor and hauling him up. Eyes narrowed, Trunks raised a hand, preparing to blast him to the next dimension.

"Do you think you can plot against my wife? Do you think I'd allow you to hurt her," he yelled in his face, his temper barely in check.

Goten dared brushed Trunks' hands off of him and take a step back. Not looking at him, he answered. "I couldn't hurt Pan if my life depended on it," he sighed, coming to accept whatever Trunks would do with this information. "She's my niece and all that is left of my family. That's why I can't help, but to look at her, I haven't seen her in so long." Goten looked at Trunks and smile a little, "she looks very happy."

Trunks dropped his hand, shocked by the revelation. What the hell? "What the hell? What do you mean Pan is your niece? She doesn't have any family."

Goten grinned sadly. "No, she doesn't. Not really anyway. I am father's younger brother. I still remember the night of the slaughter that took our entire family away. Pan and I were together that night with our grandfather, that's why we survived. Not even Pan remembers, which is for the best, I suppose."

He sat down as he finished and looked to the Prince to gauge his reaction. Trunks stood stock still, letting the startling information sink in. He often forgot that Pan's father had been a third class, didn't remember the circumstances that brought her to live in the palace. And now here this man was, who had nearly given his life to protect him, claiming to be Pan's uncle. He wondered if his act of bravery had been for him or directed at Pan.

"That day . . . " Trunks began to voice his thoughts.

Goten gave a little laugh. "Sorry, your highness, but I wouldn't think twice about protecting what little I have left. It was no coincidence that I was there that day, making sure that nothing happened to her. I would give my life for her."

Trunks nodded his head and sat back down, disturbed by the news. As unsettling as it was, he found that he was very relieved to hear it. He hated the thought that Pan had been right about it him. He liked Goten enough that he wanted to bestow a great honor upon him with his friendship. He was actually relived that Goten could be trusted around his wife. More than that, he would protect her if for some reason he couldn't. Goten could see that he was having a hard time digesting the information. He too found it odd that the play of events had led him to be in the company of the Prince and Pan.

Trunks wasn't sure if Goten could still be trusted or not, if he was really telling the truth, although it wasn't the type of story that someone would make up unless they were plotting to hurt her. He would keep an eye on Goten to see if his loyalty was true. For now, he would send him off in head of the other troops to take on another warring planet.

"There is no reason for Pan to know about any of this. She is not part of the third class and has no other family. I am sending you and your squad ahead to planet Umata where the rebellion continues. I'm putting you in command of the fifty squads that will accompany yours." Trunks said at last.

Goten nodded his head in understanding. He knew that if he told the Prince his relation to Pan that he would never see her again. At least he was still alive. "It's better that she doesn't know. It will just bring back painful memories. You're right she is beyond that now. There is no reason for her to know who I am."

He stood to leave when Trunks stopped him again.

"Tell me about your wife, Goten. Is she waiting for you back home?" Trunks questioned. He wanted to know if it had just been made up or if he really was telling the truth.

A painful shadow entered Goten's eyes and he looked away, but not before Trunks caught it. Was it possible that his mate was dead? Goten sighed heavily, not really wanting to talk about it, but one look at Trunks face and he knew that he would soon be spilling his guts. He hadn't talked about her is so long . . . he hadn't seen her in so long. The pain at her sudden departure that he'd managed to keep locked away, came back in a sharp, blinding rush, almost taking his breath away. The way it did every time he thought about her. Beta . . .

"I don't know where she is." He said quietly, painfully.

Trunks nodded. Suddenly he really wanted to know what happened to her. "Go on." Trunks said. It was more like a demand than anything else. Using his power to open sore wounds was wrong, but he assured himself that he was doing it to make sure Pan was safe.

Goten sighed again and averted his eyes. "Her name was Beta and she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk in this universe. I met her a little more than two years ago, in a bar. She was snotty, rude, and arrogant and I loved her immediately. I brought to my home and we lived blissfully for a few months. One night I fell asleep and when I woke she was gone."

It was the edited version of what really happened, of how he really felt, but it was all he needed to know. Trunks' brows were raised in slight shock. Gone? What the hell did that mean? He knew there was more to the story that he wasn't telling but he didn't have the heart to force it out of him. Not after seeing his face as he spoke.

"What happened to her?" It was the one thing Trunks needed clarification on.

Goten shrugged his shoulders, suddenly wishing he had something to drink. He hadn't drank since the months after she left, hoping that by sobering up she would return to him. " She vanished without a trace. I guess she wasn't happy there with me. I've looked, but cannot find her anywhere. I'm still looking for her. It's the reason I took the position as squad commander, hoping to run across her and find out why she left."

Now Trunks was genuinely shocked. She had just left him? It was obvious that this was what Goten kept buried inside himself. It must have almost killed him to have her leave in the night. He didn't know what he would do if Pan suddenly decided to leave him. Kill her probably. It sounded good, but he already knew he couldn't do that.

"Why do you still look for her if she left you?" Trunks asked, still not ready to drop the disturbing subject that was obviously painful to talk about.

"Do you believe in fate, Prince Trunks?" Goten asked cryptically.

"Not really. I am the master of my own destiny." He answered with pride.

"I used to think the same thing until I met her. She changed my entire world in the span of a few months and I find myself asking why? Out of all the girls I have known, why her? How did she manage to make me feel the way I did? I knew it the moment I looked into those soft brown eyes. She was my destiny, we were meant to be together."

Trunks snorted. "If you were meant to be together then you would be. Fate is a bunch of bullshit."

Goten nodded his head. "I know. It is a bunch of bullshit and I wish we were still together, but we aren't and I do not know why. But it's all that I have left. When she is done abolishing the demons that haunt her dreams, the fates will bring us back together. I have to hope. It's all I have."

Trunks watched Goten drift off into his own little world, remembering a time when things were better. He thought about what Goten had said, the emotion that was barely veiled in his voice. How sad it was to hang onto some abstract dream. He shuddered. His words and tone giving him chills and he suddenly wondered how the man next to him managed to go on without this deep love he claimed to have had. He knew what he felt for Pan and that he wouldn't be able to go on without her. Is that the way Goten feels? Is that why he fights like he has nothing to lose, because he truly doesn't?

Trunks felt Goten's eyes on him and turned to look at him. Goten's despair was so strong he could feel it. He broke eye contact with Goten and stood abruptly, glancing at the door to his room where his mate waited for him.

Goten stood slowly and walked out the door and into the night, not saying a word and flew quickly to his own empty, cold hut. To lie in his tiny, cold cot alone with only the memory of her to ward off the impressing chill that enveloped him every night.

Trunks stood and watched Goten leave silently, lost in his own thoughts. It had been so awful, what he felt from him and he wished that he had never even asked. A cold gust of wind blew past him at the thought of his mate, giving him goose bumps. He shivered and went to shut his door.

At the door, he felt the warm night air and wondered where the cold wind came from. He could still feel Goten's despair weighing heavily on his chest. It was a feeling that he never wanted to feel first hand. He shut the door and retreated into his house, making his way to his room. For some reason, he almost expected to not see her there. To find that she too had taken off in the middle of the night. He sighed with relief when he opened the door to find her sleeping peacefully.

He stripped out of his worn armor and climbed into bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her he brought her close to his body, reveling in the feel of her skin pressed against his. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to him, loving the warmth his body gave her. He held her in a bone-crushing embrace, never wanting to let go. Goten's haunting words filled his mind. His mate had simply left him and it was slowly destroying him. He wondered at his speech of fate. If the fates had brought them together, why would they tear them apart?

He looked at the beauty that lay sleeping in his arms. Had fate brought them together? She had been there his entire life, was it destiny that finally opened his eyes to her? Is that why her life was tore apart at such a young age, so that they could be together? He knew if it hadn't he would never have known the love he felt for her. If she had been raised as third class, she would have been ineligible to be his mate. And yet, here she was, soon to be his Queen. As wrong as it was, he was thankful of all that had happened to bring them together.

It was disturbing to think that Goten was related to Pan, but it didn't matter. That life was behind her and she didn't remember any of it anyway. He wouldn't let Goten tear apart everything that Pan knew to be true. Trunks was all that she needed and he planned to keep it that way. She wouldn't leave him if she had nowhere else to go. No, Pan wouldn't leave him. He offered her too much and would give her even more. She would be the next Queen and it didn't matter how her life began because it would end in greatness. There was nothing in heaven or hell that would tear them apart. He would never again take his love for her for granted and would let her know everyday how much she meant to him.

He lay awake all night simply holding her close. Tomorrow he would send out his troops to the remaining planets, then crush the rest of the resistance here. When that was taken care of, he would form the new alliance with them back into the Empire. Then they would leave this godforsaken planet and continue their conquest across the galaxy. His Empire will great, far better than his father's ever was. He and his woman will storm across the cosmos, conquering everything in their path. They would do it together, ruling the known galaxy side by side. Bringing the Sayian race into a new era of wealth and prosperity unknown to any other generation before. Races would tremble at the sound of their name and everyone would know to fear and respect them. It will be good and he will do it. He will do it with her by his side.

* * *

Bra ran through the palace halls, knocking over anyone dumb enough to get in her path. Tears flowed freely down her face and sobs came unbidden and raw from her throat.

_No!_ Her mind screamed. _No, this can't be happening. This can't be true._

Her life has been one living nightmare after another. Even after her father's betrayal to that horrid monster Kiao she is supposed to marry, she had kept her hope that she would find Goten before then. She'd managed to stay away from him for the last three months and tried to convince her father to change his mind. He wouldn't hear of it so she has spent the time plotting her escape. She planned to find Goten when he returned from the war, steal a ship and get as far away from here as she possibly could. It had been all that consumed her since she found out that her father intended to marry her off. But now . . . now it could never be.

She'd been listening to the hyper-com link in hopes of contacting her brother. She wanted to know how he and Pan were doing and when they thought the war would be over, when the distress message came across. A deadly ambush had been set up on Umata, taking out hundreds of soldiers. She listened, a rock of dread forming in her stomach as he listed off all the squads that had been annihilated in the first attack. Most of the squads had been third class, the planet wasn't supposed to offer much resistance.

Everything that had held her together for the past two years shattered in an instant. A dozen tiny fragments of love and hope falling as her world came crashing down on her. As if it had been nothing, as if no one out there would give a damn, with no emotion what so ever he listed squad #418. He just went on naming off all the others that had gone with them, but Bra didn't hear him.

Goten. That was Goten's squad. How? How could this have happened? He was a strong and smart fighter. How could they have just taken him out like that? Didn't they know that she needed him that she was waiting for him? He couldn't be dead . . . He couldn't be!

Bra reached her room and burst through the doors. She didn't know what to do. In the flash of an instant her entire life, all her hopes and dreams were torn apart again. She felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest and crushed before her eyes. She sank to her knees, sobbing like a baby. How could she go on without him? How could she live with the knowledge that no matter what she did, no matter what happened now, she would never see him again?

She hadn't felt kind of heart breaking desperation since the night she left him. Nothing. She had nothing now. All was lost. The simple plan of finding him and taking off had given her so much hope, had pulled from the deadly nose dive into her own damnation. Now . . . now she truly had nothing left to live for.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own dragonball z.

* * *

Trunks stood in the bridge of his ship watching the planet disappear. The fireworks from the explosions slowly faded as the fires burned away what was left of the cities. They had left nothing untouched, destroyed everything and anything that crossed their path. He had sorely underestimated them and lost many men because of it.

He turned to the man standing next to him, face stoic, betraying nothing of what Trunks knew he must have been feeling. He watched Goten, who stood unblinking, staring out of the port window. He had lost his entire crew on the surface of that unholy planet and hadn't even been there to help them. It was Trunks' fault and he wondered if he would hold a grudge against him for it. It had fully been his intention to send him with his crew after learning his relation to Pan. He had wanted to keep her safe, but at the last minute ordered Goten to stay behind with him.

Trunks didn't think Umata would be much trouble. It wasn't ranked very high, but as it turned out it was the heart of the rebellion and they were more than ready for a fight. When the first reports came in that crews were dropping like flies, he wasted no time in sending back up. But, for Goten's crew, who died in the first attack, it was already too late. As soon as they made planet fall Goten took off like a bat out of hell, not waiting for orders from him or anyone else, raining down vengeance like an angle of death. Trunks didn't blame him. It wasn't his original crew, not the crew he'd been with since infancy that had been slaughtered. Only a ragtag group of youngsters put together because their original squads were gone. Goten had taken them, taught them, formed them into a family and their death hurt him greatly.

Trunks had only himself and his selfishness to blame. He wondered if Goten had been leading the attack, if it would have gone differently. Or, Trunks mused; would he have lost Goten too. He sighed, there was nothing he could do about it now. In the land of "what-ifs" and "could-have-been", anything is possible. He gave him a reassuring pat on his back, to which he didn't even flinch, and turned to leave. Nothing could be said to make it any easier for him, so he said nothing. He vowed that he would find a way to repay Goten's loyal service to him.

He walked the long, cold corridors to his chambers. The ship was silent except for the hum of the engines. It had been more than a year since he and his men have been home. All were weary to the bone and looking forward to the time off. The war was harder than he had estimated but as always, they came out on top. Trunks had learned a valuable lesson from all this: he would never again underestimate his opponents; they were full of little surprises. It was a lesson his father has been trying to teach him for years, but it had taken all of this to finally sink it in.

The doors to his room slide open with a hiss and he stepped inside. It was dark, but he didn't bother with the light, not wanting to wake his sleeping mate. He stripped out of his beaten, broken armor and climbed into bed with her. The passing stars gave a trickle of light onto the bed and across her angelic face. Trunks sighed as he looked at her and moved a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear. She'd let her hair grow out since they've been gone and he found that he liked it longer.

He thought of the bloody battle that was fought earlier that very day, of how he almost lost her. How he almost lost the both of them. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the picture of her falling to the ground helplessly, trying not to remember as the enemy swooped in to kill her, trying with all his might to block out the sound of her scared voice calling out to him. He had Goten to thank, once again. If he hadn't been there, then they would be gone.

Trunks told her to stay aboard the ship. That it was too dangerous for her in her current state. But Pan was hardheaded and rarely ever listened to him. Even the fact that she was pregnant with his child couldn't keep her from getting into trouble. They only found out a few weeks before planet fall that she was carrying his babe and she thought the fact that she wasn't showing gave her some sort of immunity.

His hold on her tightened as anger bubbled up inside of him. He wanted to kill her for being so stupid. The girl had not a lick of sense in her. She was almost as bad as Bra. Pan squirmed as his arms grew uncomfortable around her and she woke up to a pair of intense blue eyes staring at her. She watched in fascination at the emotions that flitted across them. He was still angry with her, she could tell. She reached up and gently brushed a strand of silky lavender hair from his eyes, then let her fingers trace a trail down his profile.

Trunks grabbed her hand and crushed it painfully inside his. His blue eyes turning hard and cold as he looked at her, making her wince. His eyes narrowed into slits as he watched, he felt her body begin to tremble beside his.

"Trunks . . . " Pan breathed out, squirming a little. Sometimes it was hard not to be intimidated by her husband.

"I almost lost you today." He ground out, more harshly than he meant to and pressed his body closer to hers.

"I'm still here, Trunks. It's okay." Pan said, trying to calm him down before he hurt her. It didn't work though. She could see almost instantly the opposite affect it had.

"That's not the point." He said venomously. "I gave you an order, to stay on this ship. You disobeyed me and almost got yourself killed."

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you could use my help. I..." Pan started, but Trunks cut her off.

"I don't need your help, Pan. You're a distraction to me. I should have listened to my father when he said to leave you at home." He said angrily.

Pan opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when he pressed his lips to her own. The kiss was hard and domineering, astounding her with its intensity. The thought that he could have lost her, only a few hours before, made his heart seize in pain and he held her tighter.

Never had he loved before, he didn't think it was possible for him. He had thought his life perfect in the arms of girls he could care less about. That is until Pan, a mistake that somehow blossomed into this intense feeling that the word love couldn't even describe. She couldn't even fathom what she has done to him.

Pan shifted and turned to look into the blue eyes that she had loved since she could remember. He was frowning at her, obviously brooding over earlier. She smiled sweetly, hoping to bring him out of his foul mood. She reached up and brushed a few misplaced strands of hair from his face. She had a sense of deja vu as he grabbed her hand in his larger one. He wrapped her arm around his neck, and then slid his hand down her back, causing goosed bumps to rise on her skin.

His look was as intense as always as his face bent to hers and kissed her softly. She smiled again when he pulled away and buried her head in the crook of his neck where she felt herself drifting off to sleep. His arms came up around her and held her close to him.

"Never disobey my orders again." She faintly heard him say before sleep overtook her completely.

* * *

Sinking. She was sinking in the black water again. She didn't bother struggling against it this time. She wanted it to consume her, take her under so that she wouldn't have to wake up and face another day without him.

He was there again. As always just out of her reach with his back turned away from her. She cried out to him to help her, to forgive her. She knew it was fruitless, but she couldn't help but to try. The ice cold water burned her skin like fire and she yelled his name with every ounce of energy she had left.

Bra watched with wide eyes as his posture changed, shifted as he slowly turned to face her. He looked confused as to where he was or what he was doing here. Then he saw her and shock played over his face. She reached out to him desperately hoping he could save her. Surprisingly, he reached out to her also, but she quickly saw that he couldn't move either. He struggled harder to reach her as panic rose evident in his features.

She began to struggle, trying with all her might to reach him, but it only made her sink faster. The tips of their fingers were barely inches apart, just a hair out of reach. Goten dropped to his knees in hope of being better able to reach her, but it was no use.

He opened his mouth as panic turned to fear. "Beep," he said.

Bra was confused. What was that supposed to mean? She looked to him again and he seemed frustrated that she didn't understand him. "Beep, beep, beep."

Gradually the dream world began to fade around her and she found herself waking in her bed with her com. link going off. Groaning, she rolled over, grabbed it off of the table, and switched it on.

"What?" She demanded groggily, angry that she had been woken up.

"Your Highness," the guard on the other end squeaked out. "Prince Trunks' ship is set to land in two hours."

"Oh," Bra said with a little less bite. "Good job," with that she shut the link down and flopped back onto her bed.

She lay staring at the ceiling as the morning sun rose in the sky, casting pink shadows over the walls. Her brother was finally home. She couldn't recall how long it'd been since she last saw him. Time had ceased to exist after learning of Goten's death. Time didn't matter anymore, because no amount of time would be bringing him back.

Trunks' return brought implications with it, such as the wedding with Kiao. The months since she found out, she'd managed to avoid him and his lecherous hands. He told her he didn't care one bit, because it was only a matter of time before she was his. She shivered at the thought of having to be with him. No. It would never happen. Not in this life or the next. She belonged to Goten and soon she would be with him.

In all honesty, she looked forward to the wedding that would take place in only a few short months. Soon it would all be over. She had been planning it ever since she found out about Goten's untimely demise. It would be a dramatic end to her miserable existence and it fell on the perfect day.

Not only would she be killing herself, but also she planned on taking out that miserable excuse for a Sayian, Kiao, on their honeymoon. When they came for them the next day or the day after they would find nothing but two rotting corpses. It was perfect and she couldn't wait.

She turned her morbid thoughts to contemplate the bizarre dream. The dream started out the same as always, only this time the ending changed. Never before had Goten turned to look at her and he certainly never tried to help her. She remembered the look on his face. He had been afraid for her, had not wanted her to go. Also, there wasn't the usual hate and anger emanating from him.

Bra frowned in thought. What could it possibly mean? Was he glad about her plan to kill herself? If he was, then why was he trying to help her? Why did she get the feeling that it wasn't what he wanted? She shook her head in indecision. What was the point in analyzing the dream? It didn't mean anything. Goten was dead. It was as simple as that and nothing could change her course of action.

Angry with herself for thinking such insane thoughts, she pushed off the bed and headed for her bath to prepare to meet her brother and Pan within the hour. Still, she couldn't push it out of her head. A disturbing feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that today would be different. Something major was going to happen that would change everything for her. Only she could not fathom what it could possibly be.

* * *

Goten stood on the bridge of the ship next to Prince Trunks and his niece Princess Pan. It was still hard for him to believe she was what she had become. But things change over the years and he didn't really know her any more than she knew him. It was still good to be next to her, to know that some part of his remaining family was doing well and was happy after all they had to endure in the name of the crown. And now she was a part of that. A fitting end, he thought bitterly.

Trunks stood between them, looking tall and proud, the picture perfect prince, commanding the landing of his fleet. He could see out of the window the entire royal guard was there to welcome them home and a job well done. He could see the King waiting at the end of a red, velvet carpet, flanked by the commander of the guard, his new boss. The other side of the King was empty and he supposed that was where the Princess was supposed to be.

It would be his first glimpse of her and he wondered if all the rumors of her were true. Men that had actually seen her said she was an impossible beauty, that one look at her and you would fall helplessly in love. That you would do anything for her, even if it meant your own life and that was usually the case.

They said that she glowed, radiated innocence. When she talked it sounded like angles themselves sung for her voice. That her eyes were the color of some far off sea that Vegetasei would never know and you could drown in them if you weren't careful.

They said she was mysterious, seductive, and charismatic. That every man who had ever died for her died willingly, for just one touch of her soft, creamy skin. None could say no to her. Her wrath was in equal parts to her beauty. She was the tempting combination of innocents and sexiness. Deadly, they had said. Dangerous and it was best if he never took the chance to look upon her, for if he did, it would surely be his end.

It intrigued and frightened Goten. He wanted to know if it was true, if someone could hold so much power over another with just one look. At the same time, he was afraid to do so. She sounded like a siren, calling to men and having them die in the process of reaching her.

His thoughts turned from the mystical Princess to his Beta. She had the power to command him with just a look of her beautiful brown eyes. How he missed her. He still hadn't given up hope in finding her. He spent the first few months after her disappearance searching the planet for her with no luck. No one had heard of her. There was no record of her anywhere. It seemed like she was just a figment of his imagination, gone before he really had the chance to hold onto it.

Something inside of him told him not to give up so easily. That when he wasn't looking for her she would appear. He held onto that feeling like a lifeline. If she were out there somewhere, he would find her. Of that, he had no doubt. He already felt closer than he'd ever felt before. Soon, soon he would be with her. He could feel it in the farthest corner of his mind. She was there and waiting for him. More than that, she needed him.

He didn't know how he would go about looking for her now that he was back. His new position on the royal guard, as Pan's personal guard and the new Prince's caretaker, he didn't see much free time to pursue his quest. But he knew that Trunks understood and would give him leave if he needed it.

Goten felt the ship descend to the landing base and touch down with a thump. Soldiers began to line up as the doors opened. Two by two, they began to file out and take their places along the carpet, on knee with a fist over their heart. The procession was long and in his eyes, overdone. Only the Prince would get such a welcoming and Goten wasn't used to all the fanfare.

He walked a few paces behind the royal couple with the few other elite guards that were privileged enough to be in this position. They reached the end of the carpet and knelt in front of the King. With Goten on one side of the Prince, there was nothing blocking his view of him. King Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling as if the world was against him.

A commotion a distance behind the King caught Goten's attention. The crowds were parting and knelling down as someone came running through. He lifted his eyes just enough to see without being conspicuous and his breath caught in his throat. A vision of pure beauty that none of the stories did justice to was running toward them. She was dressed in a long, royal blue gown that shimmered in the early morning light. Her long blue hair dance about her face as she ran to them. As she got closer, he could see her cerulean eyes sparkling with happiness.

For a long moment, he forgot how to breathe. He realized that the stories of her beauty had been true. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she seemingly glided to her spot next to her father. The warmest smile graced her perfect mouth as she looked at her brother and Pan. It only served to add to her wondrous appearance.

Goten knew he must be staring, but he couldn't seem to look away. She held him captivated and she hadn't said a single word yet. The King made a displeased noise and Goten lowered his eyes, hoping that the sound wasn't directed at him. The Princess gave a musical little laugh and he almost raised his head completely, so familiar was the sound.

Beside him, Trunks smirked. "It's like you to be late to your only brother's welcome." He said with a little laugh of his own.

She laughed again and moved to embrace her brother. He had closed his eyes to keep from staring at her and to try and concentrate on why her voice sounded so familiar. His snapped up completely in shock, in time to see the Princess hug the Prince and Pan in turn.

He knelt there, completely dumbstruck, jaw going slack as he recognized her voice. For six months, his house had been filled with that musical laughter. Every night he'd gone to bed wrapped in the arms of his lover and listened to that voice whisper in his ear. His beloved Beta, but that didn't make any sense! Nor was it even possible! Goten shook his head to clear it, but his brain was fogged and he couldn't think straight. He barely noticed the others standing and only stood in time to not draw attention to himself.

Goten stared at the Princess in confusion, trying to figure out why she sounded like his mate. Could he be mistaken? True it'd been a couple of years since he'd seen her, could his mind be playing tricks on him? It could simply be because he'd been so taken by the Princess' appearance that his mind created the illusion to keep him from thinking of anyone else besides Beta. It still unnerved him, for if it was just an illusion of the mind it wasn't going away.

He was trying to focus on what she was saying to his niece. Something about being surprised to see her pregnant, but he couldn't concentrate, her voice sounded the same. He felt the overwhelming desire to grab her and demand an explanation. At the same time, he wanted to run and never look back. He was scared, to say the least, at what was happening to him. None of it made sense and it rattled him to the bone.

The King was talking quietly with Kiao, his back turned to them, while the siblings chatted happily. He was glad King Vegeta was distracted at the time, because he couldn't take his off of her. She turned suddenly to him, as if she felt his eyes on her. Their eyes locked and she stopped talking altogether and returned his stare. Her beautiful blue eyes widened and Goten thought he saw recognition flash in them. Her hand went to her mouth as she gasped and then she swooned and collapsed.

Kiao was at her side in mere seconds, catching her before she hit the ground. Goten took a few, terrified steps back as Vegeta ran to him, aura flaring and madder than all hell. He dropped to his knees as the King reached him, only to be pulled up by the scruff of his neck.

"What did you do, boy?" He demanded as he shook him.

Goten was at a loss for words. He really had no idea what had happened and he was scared as hell for his fate. His mouth opened and closed uselessly, words refusing to come out.

"Answer me!" Vegeta had both hands around his neck now, choking the life out of him. If Goten had wanted to answer, he wouldn't have been able to.

Everyone was standing around watching in stunned silence. No one dared to move. Some had even stopped breathing, all wanting to see what would happen next.

"Dad," Trunks said, stepping up and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. He didn't do anything."

Vegeta said nothing, just stared at his son in contempt, hands still wrapped in a death grip around Goten's neck. Goten was having a hard time breathing. Spots were beginning to appear in front of his eyes. Through the spots, he could see the Princess waking up. When she realized who was holding her, she shoved him violently away. Turning her attention to him, her eyes widen in shock again and she jumped up and ran to them.

"Daddy!" She cried. "Let him go!"

Vegeta looked at his now standing daughter. She gave him a stern look and he lessened his grip. "He didn't do anything. I swear. I'm just tired and worn from all the excitement. If anything, it was the shock of seeing Pan pregnant that did it." She said in a rush.

Vegeta reluctantly let go of him and he dropped to the ground, where he sucked in huge, grateful breaths. He turned to face his daughter fully. "You were fine before." He said suspiciously.

"I'm fine now." Bra said sternly. "Everything just caught up with me. I only need to lie down and I'll feel better."

"Fine." Vegeta said. "Then lets go."

Bra shot Goten one last concern-mixed-with-confusion glance that he didn't quite understand and turned to leave. Before following her, King Vegeta kicked him hard in his side, then left. The crowds began to disperse and Goten watched the royals leave. He saw Kiao put his arm around her slim waist and couldn't explain the sudden jealous and murderous rage that bubbled up inside of him at the sight.

Trunks watched them leave too, and was confused as to why his father said nothing about the commander touching the Princess. He gave a quick shake of his head and looked to Goten who was just now picking himself off the ground.

"What the fuck just happened?" Trunks questioned of no one in particular.

"I don't know." Goten said while rubbing his sore neck.

Trunks sighed heavily and reached for Pan, trying to wrap an arm around her waist, but not quite making it. "Go home and collect your things. Be back here by this time tomorrow and I will have everything set up for you." With that, the royal couple walked away.

Goten stood there for a little while longer, still wondering what exactly had happened. After that, he wasn't so sure he wanted to stay in the palace. If the Princess made a show of doing that every time he was around, he wouldn't be around for much longer. Sighing at his luck, he took to the sky and flew toward his home, to tell his grandfather the "good" news.

* * *

Bra lay in her room, wringing her hands nervously. That had been Goten she'd seen, no doubt about it. Her suspicions were confirmed when Pan told her all about him. Goten. Sweet God, he is alive! Not only is he alive but also he's living in the palace! After all this time they were under the same roof again, only he didn't know it was her.

What did she do to have the fates torture her so? That day at the landing base, she'd been taken completely by surprise. When she first saw him standing there, she thought he was a figment of her imagination, but then he didn't go away. And the way he was looking at her! It'd all been too much.

To wake and find Kiao hovering over her almost made her sick. That was a vision she could have lived the rest of her life not seeing. She'd been nowhere near Goten, hadn't even said one word to him and still she almost got him killed. What was she to do now? Every fiber in her body said to go to him and wrap her arms around him and make sweet love, but her rational mind said that it was out of the question. Her father would surely find out and kill the both of them.

For the last two weeks, she'd managed to stay away from him completely, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Her heart was torn in two. She wanted him so badly, but knew if she were caught, the consequences would be monstrous. Was there a way to be with him without getting caught? She knew her father had only suspected that at one time Trunks and Pan were seeing each other. He needed her to confirm it for him. Perhaps she could be so lucky as to get it by him too.

Bra was terrified. She didn't know how long her control would keep her away from him. The thoughts of all the nights they shared together kept flooding her mind. It made it hard to concentrate on anything but him. Already she could feel her feet carrying her to the door. She hesitated for a moment before stepping out into the dark, silent hall. Goten's rooms were a few halls over, past the hall that her father slept in. It was late and everyone was asleep or at least she hoped. She levitated a couple of inches off the ground to be extra quiet and took off in the direction of his room. All along the way, she kept her ears and eyes open wide for the slightest sound that someone was up in the royal wing of the palace.

Moments later she reached Goten's door without incident. Landing silently, she took a deep breath and opened the door, quickly stealing herself inside the room. It was pitch black in here and the only sound was Goten's soft snore coming from somewhere inside the rooms. Bra took a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to the darkness, and then crept along until she got to his sleeping chambers.

She found him in his bed, lying on his back, the sheets tangled around his sweaty body. The room was filled with his aroma and Bra breathed it in, reveling in it. For so long she'd thought to never smell that musky, manly scent that was Goten again. She felt her resolve strengthen at her actions and she slowly undid the dress she'd been wearing, letting it drop to the ground.

Nervously, she crawled onto the bed, trying to come up with some way of reveling herself to him. She was afraid that he would push her away, or would he welcome her warmly? She wasn't sure and that frightened her. Goten shifted slightly and his breathing changed, he was waking up. He moaned softly in his sleep as he felt her skin against his.

In his sleep, he could smell her, then suddenly he could feel her warm body against his, her tiny hands in his hair, and he moaned. Such a wonderful dream, he thought as he began to wake. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't dreaming, that she really was here. He could smell her; feel her and she felt wonderful. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his hands in her silky hair. His mouth sought hers for a passionate kiss they hadn't shared in years. Yes, this was no dream; she was here in his arms. She moaned against his mouth and he held her tighter.

"Beta . . . " He whispered against her lips.

"Yes," She said, "I'm here, Goten."

"Where have you been?" He questioned with some hurt in his voice.

"I've been here, waiting for you." She said and kissed him again.

Goten kissed her back with as much passion. Could this be real, his mind questioned. He suddenly felt the need to see her, to make sure she was real. He broke the kiss and leaned over to the side of the bed to turn on the light there.

"Goten, what are you doing?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"I want to see you." He answered as he flicked the light on.

"No!" She cried, but it was too late, he had already turned over and saw her. Bra buried her face in her hands, trying to hide from the look of horror she knew was on his handsome face.

Goten sat there completely stupefied as he took in the silky blue hair that was spread across his pillow and cascaded down her creamy white back. A fear unlike any he'd ever known before spread its way through his body, paralyzing his limbs. This wasn't his wife! This wasn't Beta. No. This was the Princess, the forbidden daughter of the King naked in his bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Goten questioned harshly.

Bra lifted her head tears streaming down her face. There it was, the look she hadn't wanted to see. Complete and utter horror. She sniffed, but couldn't say anything. She moved to him, to touch him, to comfort him and herself but he moved away from her.

"Princess . . . " He gasped out when he saw his fears confirmed in her teary blue eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"Goten," She said softly as she sat up. "It's me. Don't you see? It's me." She said desperately, trying to make him see.

Goten narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know what game you're playing, but you aren't my wife."

More tears came to her eyes. Why did he have to turn the light on? "Goten, please understand. I'm Beta. We met in a bar, you took me to your home, you made me your mate . . . "

Goten cut her off. "Stop! I don't know how you know all that, but it's not possible." He said, even though all his senses told him otherwise.

"Look!" Bra cried and moved her hair from her neck to revel the scar of his mark.

Goten leaned in to look at it closely. His fingers brushed against it lightly, causing her to shiver. It was his mark, he could see. Countless night he'd spent staring at the scar that marred her perfect flesh, that made her, his. He recoiled in horror as everything came into focus, her appearance and disappearance corresponding with the Princess', her reaction to him at the landing base. Her coming to him now and countless other small things that made it clear to him who she really was.

"H-how? Why?" He managed to get out as he stared at her wide-eyed.

Bra crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did not respond right away, but slowly his arms came around her too. She sighed happily.

"Please Goten, please. I love you so much. I..." Bra started after a moment of silence.

Goten stiffened under her arms and his entire body tensed. He was remembering the last time she had said that to him. The night she left him broke his heart and crushed his world. Now here she was doing it again. He grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him, his eyes narrowed and filled with anger.

"This isn't going to happen." He stated harshly as he pushed her away. "Not again."

"What do you mean? Goten, where are you going?"

"Beta . . . Bra . . . Princess or whoever the hell you are. I think you should leave." He said as he stood with his back to her.

Bra stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I said you should leave. I'm not falling into one of your little traps." He said venomously.

"What are you talking about? After all this time we're finally together again and you're pushing me away!" She cried.

"You pushed me away first." He said coldly.

"I had to leave. They were searching for me. If they found you with me, they would have killed you! I did it for you!"

He turned on her angrily. "I didn't even know who you really were. You couldn't even give me that much. Did you think I wouldn't understand? I've spent years looking for you, years wondering why you left me and what I had done wrong! Only to come here and find out that even though you're right here, I can't have you! Do you think that your father will sanction this? A marriage between his royal daughter and a lowly third class! And furthermore, I see you've already moved on and found yourself another man to take my place! What was the point in coming to me tonight, Bra? One more romp before you settled down? To mash my heart more than it already is? Why Princess, why? Why me? Is it because of who my family is? Should I suffer the same fate as my brother?" He was yelling and panting by the end of it.

He watched her as she curled into the bed sobbing, a look of disgust and pain on his face. "No." He said as he grabbed his training pants off the floor. "No. I will not do this. Not again. I won't let it happen again. I won't die a second time for you."

"Goten! Please don't leave! You have to understand! I didn't want to hurt you. Kiao means nothing! My father set it up! Please, you have been the only one for me! I have been waiting for the right time to come and find you. I never thought you'd come to me. Please, don't you see? This is fate, Goten. We were meant to be!" She said between sobs.

Goten didn't turn to look at her as he stormed out of the room. "Goten! I command you to stop!" She yelled at his back.

Out of habit, he stopped, but didn't turn to her. "What?" He ground out between clenched teeth, his voice cold and hard.

"Come back here." Bra said in a commanding voice.

Goten laughed bitterly. "Did you think that after everything, finding this out, I would just come to you? I don't have to listen to that command, Princess. I've already been told that more than once. Goodnight." With that, he left the room.

Bra stared after him hurt and disbelieving. She yelled angrily, frustrated, and slammed her fist down on the soft bed while her tears renewed themselves. She knew this would happen, but she had hoped it would go better. How could she have just assumed that he would take her back? She couldn't believe that he had just walked out on her like that. No matter it was over now. Even though he was angry and said hurtful things to her, she would give him time. She knew he would come around. At least she hoped so.

* * *

Goten flew off the palace grounds angry. He had to get as far away from there as soon as possible. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe what he had said to the Princess. He wondered what would wait for him when he got back, if he returned. Would she make up some lie and have him thrown in the dungeons? Right now, he could care less.

He flew as fast as his energy would let him toward his home. He had a bone to pick with his old man. A few hours later, which only seemed like minutes, he landed in front of his grandfather's dark, little house. Not bothering knocking, he strode in, the door slamming behind him.

Bardock, hearing someone come into his home, got up from his bed and went to investigate. As he turned the corner to his living room, a fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling backwards. Before he had time to right himself, two strong hands shoved him against the wall.

"You knew didn't you?" A harsh voice rasped at him.

"Goten? What the hell is your problem? Let me go!" Bardock yelled angrily.

Goten let go of him, and dropped down in a nearby chair. Bardock turned on a light and took in the sight of his grandson. It was obvious he was stressed and upset about something and he could only guess at what it was.

"Tell me the truth, old man." Goten said softly. "You knew who she was. You knew Beta was the Princess. That was why you didn't want me to take the position in the palace."

Bardock sighed wearily and nodded his head in affirmation. "Why didn't you tell me?" Goten asked.

"She made me swear not to. We both thought it was in your best interest that you didn't know. I never dreamed something like this would happen. Tell me what happened." Bardock said gently.

Goten sighed and sat forward in the chair with his head down as he told him about the landing base and everything that happened tonight. "She said it was fate that brought us back together." He finished bitterly.

Bardock shook his head. "Perhaps it is. You were the one going on about how destiny brought the two of you together and that someday the fates would lead the two of you together again. It must be so."

Goten growled and frowned. "This isn't what I had in mind when I spouting off all that bullshit. If this is fate then they must be mocking me, because we can't be together any more than we could if I never found her."

"Tell me this," Bardock said. "Does finding out that she is really the Princess change everything that the two of you shared when she was simply Beta? Does it change the way you feel about her?"

"It changes everything." Goten replied darkly and stood to leave.

"Well, it must not change anything for her." Bardock said. "Where are you going now?"

"I need something to drink." Goten said simply and walked out the door, leaving Bardock staring worriedly after him.

Goten rose into the air thinking over what Bardock had said to him. Of course, it changed everything. He didn't fall in love with the snotty, bratty Princess. He fell in love with sweet and simple Beta. But he knew if he thought about it they were one in the same. "Beta" could be bratty and snotty too, if he remembered correctly.

He flew to the bar where he'd met her and went inside. There he found his old squad members having a drink. He went to their table and was greeted warmly enough. He ordered tons of ale, telling the waitress to keep them coming.

Tavis was at the table and gave him a funny look. "I thought you quit drinking. What's this all about?"

Goten told him about the war and about how he lost his entire crew and life at the palace for the last two weeks, leaving the part about Beta/Bra out. Tavis simply shook his head and handed him another glass.

"How are things with you? More specifically, how are Callie and Avis?" Goten asked, having not seen his friends since he left for the mission.

Tavis grinned huge. "Avis will be entering the academy soon and Callie is pregnant again."

Goten laughed. "I bet she isn't too happy about that is she."

Tavis laughed with him. "No. Not really. She's itching to get back to fighting and she can't do that if I keep her with child. She is talking about sending this one away for a planet purge though."

Goten raised his eyes in shock. "Really? I thought she was against that."

"She was." Tavis answered with a nod of his head. "But she doesn't want to be tied down taking care of another kid for the next three or four years. I don't care either way, because it doesn't affect me none. I told her to do what she wants." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So how is the search for Beta coming?" He asked casually.

Goten's whole demeanor darkened considerably. "It's over." He said simply, with little emotion.

Tavis looked at him surprised. "So you found her then?"

Goten nodded his head. "She's dead." He said coldly.

Tavis looked at Goten oddly. For just having found out his mate was dead, he didn't seem to be upset. He thought news like that would have him bawling like a newborn, the way he was so hung up on the girl. It could also be the reason he was at the bar now, drinking away his sorrows. They talked nothing more about Beta or mates, just relived the times they were rivals and on the same squad.

* * *

Trunks was extremely angry. He hadn't seen hide or hair of Goten in three days. He was stressed beyond all limits and wanted to beat the hell out of something that couldn't beat him back. That was why he wanted Goten. That was his job and he wasn't here to do it.

Pan had just given birth to the new heir a day ago. A strong boy that resembled his father, with Trunks' blue eyes. This had made Trunks a very happy man and had wanted to share it with his new friend only to find him missing. He thought nothing of it at first, but when he hadn't return the next day, Trunks started to get mad. Goten had not been given permission to leave the grounds and yet he was nowhere to be found. Trunks swore that if he were off on that wild goose chase to find his mate he'd kill him.

On top of that, Bra had been moping around the place for about as long as Goten had been gone. She was acting like someone died or something. Trunks chalked that up to her not being happy about being forced to marry Kiao. He wasn't too thrilled about the idea either, but decided to let his father handle all that. He didn't really like Kiao and thought his father could have done a better job in finding someone for her. He had the distinct feeling that the arrangement wasn't going to last long. There was little you could make Bra do without her finding a way out of it.

Trunks decided to go to the village where Goten was from to see if he returned home for some reason. Maybe something happened to his grandfather and he went back to handle his affairs. Even if that was the case, it still didn't excuse his lack of telling him where he was going. He got the directions from his computer and took off.

He landed a couple of hours later in the middle of the town and started looking around. He had no idea where Goten lived in this dirty little place, so he just walked around until he could find someone who looked useful. After about twenty minutes and only coming across people who looked like complete idiots, Trunks found Goten himself. He was lying on the side of the road, piss drunk.

Trunks' temper flared as he walked over and kicked Goten in his side. Goten moaned and rolled over. Upon seeing who was harassing him, he moaned even louder. Trunks bent down and pulled him into a sitting position.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demanded angrily. "You take off for three days to go on a drinking binge?"

Goten looked at Trunks sadly. "I found Beta." He said, his voice horse.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Goten nodded his head. "She's dead." He said then hung his head. "I don't think she was ever really alive."

Trunks frowned and shook his head. "Very well then. You're coming back with me. There is no reason for you to be hanging around here. Next time you decide to go off, I'd like to be notified." He said, but there was no anger in his voice.

"Pan had the baby." He said as he helped Goten up and lifted into the air with his arm around him for support. People on the street watched in shock as their Prince helped the third class.

Goten looked at him bleary eyed, "I missed it." He said sadly.

Trunks nodded his head. "Yes, but the kid is still there, so you'll have a chance to see him."

"That's good." Was all Goten said before his head rolled back and he passed out. Trunks frowned again, finding himself in a very undignified position. Well, he thought, I'll just have to make him pay for it later. And then he flew home.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Dragonball Z.

* * *

Time. It's a funny thing, time is. It can do weird things to a person. It can make you forget or it can make you remember everything. At that point in time, all Goten wanted to do was forget, but time wouldn't let him. It never did. It seemed the longer he had to think about something, the more he remembered about it. And he knew that it was only a matter of time before he went back to her.

It was only a matter of time before the mesmerizing sway of her hips or the musical sound of her voice broke him. It would have been easier for him to forget her, if he didn't have to see her every day, but she was always there. He could feel her blue eyes follow his every move when they were in the same room. Her suggestive little smiles that said she knew something he didn't. And perhaps she did. Perhaps she knew it was only a matter of time before she had him again.

It was only a matter of time before she made him break down with her coy little gestures. Seemingly innocent to everyone else, he knew otherwise. Simple seduction, he called it. The way she would lay a hand on his arm when talking. Her fingers ever so slightly brushing against his skin, sending shivers up his spine. She would brush against him in the hallways, again her hand lightly stroking his tail as he past.

It made him mad that she deliberately did these things to him. That she would provoke him like that. There was nothing he could do. He was in no position to say anything to her.

The flirty smiles and not so casual glances weren't the worst of his problems. He might have been able to deal with all of that if Trunks didn't make him train with her. Goten had no idea why his Prince wanted him to spar with the Princess. It was nothing short of torture for him. Not only did he find out that she was much stronger than him, but she also enjoyed toying with him.

To her it was all a game. For him, it was pure hell. He found that he couldn't concentrate when fighting with her anymore. His thoughts always went back to what they used to do when the spar was over and she always took that opportunity to lay him out. Goten almost lost his control on more than one occasion when he found her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to squeeze him to death. She always took the time to whisper something seductive in his ear, to break his concentration, to remember her.

They never sparred alone. Trunks was always there, sometimes with Kiao to watch their progress, but neither of them saw what was really going on. They never heard her words or saw the effect she had on him. He'd be dead if they did. After the spar, Kiao would lead her away, making sure to wrap some available appendage around her sleek hips. Goten swore it was to just piss him off, but he knew it wasn't. Bra was his girl now and soon he'd be free to take full advantage of it.

Even though he told himself he didn't want her, it didn't stop the furious rage that bubbled up inside of him at the sight of her with the commander. He could deny it all he wanted, but she was still his. It was plain to see to everyone that she despised Kiao with a passion. He could tell that his touch revolted her and some days it was all he could do not to beat him for doing so.

Goten knew that she was waiting for him. She had said so on more than one occasion. All of the stories of her were true. She was a temptress, but he already knew that, didn't he. His denial was driving him mad. He didn't just want her. He needed her, more now than ever before. She was right there calling to him, with her mind, with her body, with her soul and she needed him too.

A man could only take so much teasing from the one he loved, before that person broke him for good. He didn't know how long it'd been since that night in his room, when he so coldly told her off. He'd been hurt and deceived and wanted her pain to match his own. It was only now that he had the time to think about it that he realized that she must have been feeling the same pain. His grandfather's words echoed in his mind, a steady mantra: _It changes nothing for her_. She is the crown Princess of all of Vegetasei and still she chose him, a lowly third class warrior. He found it ironic that his family was once again entangled with the crown.

While lying in his room alone, contemplating the drastic turns his life has taken since meeting her, he had an epiphany. He still loved her. It doesn't matter what her name is or her rank or who her family is. He still loved her. He found that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't hold against her the hurtful things she did in the past. Bra only did what she thought would keep him safe. She loved him, he loved her, and nothing should keep them apart. Isn't that what his brother died for? Love? For the love he had for his wife and daughter and Goten knew, that if given the chance Gohan would do it all over again.

If he had to die, then he wanted to die happily in her arms with no regrets and he knew if he didn't go to her he would regret it. Bra had won their little game. He would go to her and find a way to forgive her and no matter what the consequences, she would be his again.

The day found him sooner than he thought when Pan angrily kicked him out her rooms. The Prince, the King, and the royal council were in meetings today and he was supposed to be helping her with baby Vegeta - named after his grandfather, in honor of the tradition that was broken with Trunks. He was supposed to be getting to know the child so that when it came time for him to start training there would be no problems. However Goten's thoughts where on other things and he was more trouble than not. Baby Vegeta hated him about as much as his mother did and after the last blunder, Pan could take no more and threw him out.

He let his feet take them where they would and they chose the path to the Princess private training room, where he knew she would be. He had never been here before, but he knew where it was. When Trunks had them spar together, it was always in the main training facilities. No one but the royal family was allowed in there. He didn't stop when he reached the doors; he just strode right in like he belonged there.

She was at the other end of the room, her back turned to him. It was obvious that she hadn't been doing any heavy training that day. All she was wearing was the red spandex suit that went under her armor. She turned to him slowly, a triumphant smirk on her beautiful face. It was almost like she knew he would be coming. He took in the tight fit of her outfit that showed off all of her womanly curves.

Goten glared at Bra as he made his way toward her. The smirk on her face only grew wider the closer he got. Neither said a word as he wrapped her in his arms and claimed her mouth with his own. She returned his kiss eagerly, burying her hands in his hair. He let his hands roam over every part of her spandex clad body as he slowly lowered her to the floor of the training room. Piece by piece, their clothes came off until they were left with nothing more than skin touching skin.

She moaned his name as she brought his mouth up from her breast and kissed him deeply. Soon their bodies would be reunited and anything else will cease to exist.

"Beta," Goten moaned passionately, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he prepared to join them.

He was only moments away from filling her when she placed a small hand against his chest, stopping him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her questioningly. Twin pools of blue met his black as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Say my name, Goten." Bra said to him softly.

He stared at her confused for a moment, and then realized his folly. She wasn't really Beta, not anymore and never was to begin with. But her mind, body, and spirit were the same and the name didn't mean anything to him anymore. His body trembling with need, he lowered his head down to hers and kissed her softly. As he slowly entered her, he said her name.

"Bra, " He whispered against her lips, "I love you, my Princess." He said as began to move.

Bra wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and moved with him. Goten wanted so badly to take his time with her. It'd been years since the last time they were together and he didn't know if he'd be able to. Her body quivered underneath him and her moans became more urgent.

Their bodies moved in perfect union as each worked to bring pleasure to the other. Finally, they crested together, the cries of ecstasy mixing.

Bra laid her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart slow down to normal as she caught her own breath. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. The intense encounter had been short, but fulfilling.

Bra let her eyes drift shut as the beating of his heart and his body heat lead her to sleep. She thought about the little cat and mouse game they had played for so long and how thrilled she was that he finally broke down. She thought about what the future might hold for them, but didn't really care. As long as she had Goten, everything would be fine. All the cares in the world seemed to disappear when she was with him. It was only the two alone together in the universe. Nothing else mattered.

She had just about drifted off to sleep, when a deep rumbling from Goten's chest woke her. Her eyes shot open wide when she heard it again and she realized that Goten was talking to her. In the heat of the moment, communication skills had been lost to her and now she blushed as she realized that she hadn't said more than a handful of words to him since he entered the room. Reluctantly she lifted her head to look at him.

"What did you say?" She asked softly.

Goten gave her a smile. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful with her hair all disheveled and her eyes half open. "I just have to know one thing." He said seriously. "How did you manage to hide out for so long? And the hair and eye trick. I just can't fully figure it out."

Bra grinned mischievously. "Goten, my mother was a genius and none of it was lost on me as it was my brother." She gave a light laugh at the shocked look on his face and then snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon of his arms. "It was simple, actually. Some dye for my hair, color for my eyes. The tricky part was covering my Ki. Those fuckers can sense someone miles away if they want to."

"Ki sensing? Trunks has been trying to teach me how to do that for some time now. I still can't do it without a scouter though." Goten said.

Bra sighed and lazily ran her hand through his hair. She was enjoying this peaceful moment being able to lie in his arms and talk to him. She knew the time was short and that they were taking a great risk in doing so, but she was relishing every second of it.

"It's really not that hard." She said. "All you have to do is concentrate a little harder than normal. You can sense a blast getting ready to hit you and you can sense me right now. It's really no different from that."

"Yeah," Goten said. "But you're right here with me and sensing a blast is a reflex. The way Trunks is trying to teach me is too complicated."

Bra snorted. "Trunks is an idiot. It's easy. All you have to do is relax and concentrate. Like this."

Bra closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. She wasn't as good as her brother or father, but she could feel the people walking around in the palace. She zoned in on her father's Ki. "Dad is with Trunks and some other people." She said absently. "They must still be meeting." She scanned some of the people in the room to see if she recognized them. She found no one of significance. Just as she was about to stop and try explaining it to Goten, something caught her attention.

Goten was just laying there watching her in fascination as she focused on the other people in the palace. It was a useful tactic, he knew. He just didn't get it. He'd watch Trunks do it a thousand times. He noticed that it took Bra a little more effort to do it than it did Trunks, but he was still impressed. Everything about this woman impressed him. He was just thinking that he should have his way with her again when he felt her tense.

"Bra, what is it?" He asked as he watched her face form a frown. She shushed him quickly and continued to be silent for a few seconds. Then her eyes popped open and she jumped up.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "Goten, get dressed now." Bra ordered.

He lay there confused for a moment as he watched her throw her body suit back on. "What is it?" He asked again. "I thought you said that your father was still in meetings."

Bra gave him an annoyed look. "They are." She hissed. "But for some reason Kiao is on his way here. He'll be here any minute!" She said while throwing Goten his clothes.

Goten paled and started scrambling into his suit. This wasn't good at all. He didn't have permission to be in here and whenever Kiao was involved, it meant trouble. "Why is he coming here now?" Goten said, panicking. He reached for his breastplate and started to put it on.

"No time!" Bra said, and then blasted him at point blank range.

The blast caught him off guard and he was sent flying backwards into a wall. The part of his armor that wasn't attached yet broke off. Goten looked up dazed, just in time to catch the fist aimed for his face.

"Bra!" Goten screeched, confused as he blocked a kick to his side. "What are you doing?"

Bra growled and jumped away from him. "Fight me you idiot! We have to make it look like we have been sparring before he gets here."

With that, she jumped back toward him and began a rapid succession of kicks and punches. Goten caught on quick and began his attack. He just managed to break through her defenses and land a mean uppercut to her jaw that sent her flying backwards, when the door to the training room opened.

Bra went with the momentum of the hit and flipped in the air to land gracefully on her toes. A hand went up to her sore jaw as she stared daggers at Goten who only grinned sheepishly. She changed the direction of her glare to land on Kiao who had his eyes narrowed dangerously at Goten.

"What's going on here?" Kiao questioned, his voice hard.

"What does it look like, you fucking moron? We've been sparring." Bra answered in an icy voice.

Kiao didn't take his eyes off Goten. "I've been looking for you. You have no reason to be in here. You were supposed to be with Pan." He said the edge in his voice never leaving.

Goten opened his mouth to answer, but Bra beat him to it. "That's hardly any of your concern, Kiao. I sent for Goten so that I could have a sparring partner."

Kiao finally turned his attention to the Princess. "It is my business when the third class piece of shit is alone with my wife." He growled.

Bra snorted. "Don't talk about me as if I am your property. I've told you before, I don't care what deal my father has made with you. I'll never be your wife. Do not forget your place, Kiao." Bra said in a deadly voice. "Or you may not live much longer."

Kiao narrowed his eyes at Bra, but didn't say anything more. He turned to Goten, who had stayed quiet the entire time. Inside Goten was fuming at Kiao's words. He wanted to choke the bastard to death, but he knew his place.

"We'll just have to see what the King has to say about your "spontaneity", third class. And if I ever catch you near my wife again, I won't hesitate to end your miserable existence."

Goten smirked at him. He knew that Kiao could not do anything to him. It was true that he outranked him, but he was under Trunks' protection. He had no right to do anything without consulting Trunks first and Goten knew the Prince would not dispose of him for sparring with his sister. Kiao knew it too, so his threat was a hollow one. Although, dealing with the King was an entirely different matter.

Kiao growled and existed the room, waving over his shoulder for Goten to follow him. Goten took one last look at Bra, who was standing with her feet apart and arms crossed over her chest, an angry scowl on her pretty face. She looked over to him and gave him a coy smile.

"I'll see you later." She purred. The foul mood she was in earlier gone now.

Goten smiled, and then took off to catch up to the commander. Bra watched him go till the door slide shut behind him, then she sighed and ran a hand through her messy blue hair. Things were going to get a lot more interesting around the palace now that she had Goten. She intended to spend every available moment with him. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to do that . . .

* * *

Trunks sighed tiredly as he entered his room. It'd been yet another long day arguing with his father and other members of the council. He was all but sick and tired of them trying to tell him how to run things. True, he wasn't king yet, but he would be soon and he wanted to start running things his way. His father was sure that he was going to screw something up and that was the main reason that he was mad. He really needed to get rid of the old man, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was, after all, his father. The man who raised him and taught him everything he knew. The thought of killing him just to take over the empire sickened him. Vegeta, of course, blamed this on his mother and her weak genes.

He had never given much thought to it before, though he had always known what he had to do. It wasn't until recently, with the deadline fast approaching, that he realized it in full clarity. He had to murder his father, in front of everyone. The date was set for his sister's birthday. A two-day celebration starting off with Bra's marriage ceremony and ending the next day with his father's death and Trunks' rise to power.

Perhaps he was weak. He didn't doubt his ability to run the empire better than his father had. He doubted his ability to kill the old bastard when the time came. This was causing him to come up with reasons to move D-day down. Another reason that he and the council were arguing. They wanted things to go smoothly and as quick as possible. He knew his father was disappointed in him, but he didn't say much on the subject, only cursed his mother for it.

Trunks sighed again and moved to the bedroom. He didn't want to think about such things now. All he really wanted was to bury his troubles in the mindless passion that his wife brought. He only hoped that the brat would sleep through the night this one time.

When he reached the bedroom, he was a little surprised to find his wife laying there waiting for him; without their child curled up next to her. Trunks really did think that she coddled the boy too much, but he wasn't going to complain right now.

Pan smiled seductively. "I've been waiting for you." She purred, rising from the laying position to sit and greet him.

Trunks grinned and quickly disrobed. In the blink of an eye, he was in the bed, wrapping his large arms around her tiny frame. Pan giggled as he crushed her to him and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent. She managed to break out of his bone crushing hold to wrap her arms around his neck and bring his mouth down to hers for a breathtaking kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored hers.

They finally broke apart for air, both panting heavily. "Pan . . . " Trunks murmured, his mouth now devouring her neck in kisses while his hands roamed over her now curvy form. After having the baby, her once sleek body now had curves, no matter how much she trained, and Trunks found himself loving them. Pan moaned and arched up to him and buried her hands in his hair.

Trunks laid Pan back against the soft pillows on the bed and found her mouth with his for another searing kiss as he positioned himself. Just as the two bodies were going to join, a loud, shrill screech rang through the room. Pan immediately tensed, her legs almost crushing Trunks as they reflexively snapped closed. Pan sighed wearily and began to sit up to go and retrieve her child.

Trunks blinked a few times in a confused manner at the sudden change in his wife as he was pushed off of her. Once warm and inviting, she was suddenly cold and un-welcoming. The crying in the next room only grew louder as his demands were not immediately taken care of. Trunks suddenly felt like doing the same.

Pan moved to get off the bed when her arm was grabbed and she was forced back. She turned to see an almost desperate look in Trunks eyes. She growled and tried to yank her arm out of his grasp, but he held firm. He pulled her back against his body and began to nuzzle her neck, trying to get back in the mood.

"Where do you think your going?" Trunks questioned in a husky voice.

Pan sighed. "Our son is calling me. I have to take care of him." She said trying not to be pulled back in.

"Let the servants take care of him. That's what they are there for." Trunks purred as he began to massage her.

Pan winced and pulled away from him. Her breasts were painfully full, signaling that it was indeed time to feed her son. "There are no servants. I told them that I would be taking care of him by myself."

Trunks didn't let up and tried to pull her back again. The crying in the next room grew in intensity. "Then let him cry." Trunks growled beginning to become frustrated.

"No!" Pan protested, trying to pull his hand off of her arm. "He needs to be taken care of."

"Damn it, Pan," Trunks cried, "What about me? I need to be taken care of too."

"You can wait." Pan growled, glaring at him. "My son needs me."

Trunks met her cool gaze with his own. Thoughts of sex were all but forgotten in their little staring match. Now all he wanted to do was prove his place with her.

"By law on Vegetasei, that boy is not your son. He is mine and I will say how he will be raised." Trunks said angrily. "And you are just a woman and you will listen to what I say." He finished with a growl, satisfied that he'd gotten his point across.

He soon found that to be the wrong thing to say to this particular woman. He saw Pan's eyes go wide with shock then the next thing he knew her fist was embedded in his face. In his shock, he let go of her arm and tumbled backward off the bed to land on his head. He fell over, landing on his back in time to see Pan get up and disappear into the nursery.

Trunks lay there for a second, too stunned to move. Then, slowly, he got up and sat down on the bed. He'd somehow forgotten that he hadn't married a submissive woman and probably wouldn't be making the same mistake twice. The howling in the next room stopped and a few minutes later Pan returned, son in tow.

Pan gave Trunks a smug look as she sat back against the pillows. Baby Vegeta was now as happy as could be; cooing and giggling as Pan prepared to feed him. Trunks glared at the boy as he turned his bright blue eyes toward him and gave him a toothless grin that Trunks swore was mocking. He gave a yip of shock as he swore the boy stuck his tongue out at him before turning to be fed. Trunks growled, when exactly had he turned from something to be feared to something to laugh at?

Pan sighed content as her son began to feed himself. She smiled down at the boy as his little, fuzzy brown tail wrapped itself around her arm and he started purring softly. Pan looked up at him and smiled, but he could only frown as his frustrations hit a new level.

Trunks got off the bed and started putting his training suit on. His body needed release and since it was obvious that Pan wasn't going to be giving that to him now, he'd find it in beating the crap out of someone. Pan watched Trunks with amused eyes as he stalked around the room getting dressed. She didn't say anything to him though; she was still pissed about his earlier comment.

Finally dressed, he turned to give one last baleful glare at the infant that had stolen his wife from him before stalking out of the room to find Goten and vent some of his frustrations.

* * *

"Shit," Goten whispered breathlessly followed by a long moan as Bra moved down on him to grind their hips together.

Bra watched him through half-lidded eyes as she began to move over him again. She gasped then moaned loudly, tossing her head back as his hands found her hips and took over control.

The slowly building wave of ecstasy came crashing down on her hard as she fisted her hands into the sheets and she cried out her pleasure. He trembled from the fierceness of his climax as the two of them lay panting.

"Sweet God!" Goten cried, still slightly out of breath. "We're not doing that again. You could have killed me."

Bra giggled beside him and rolled onto her side to look at him. One hand went to his chest to trace the curve of the muscles there. "You said that last time." She said softly, with some amusement in her voice. "I'm beginning to think you like it, you masochist."

Goten grunted and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his side. Bra sighed and snuggled closer to him. It'd been about a week since their last encounter and this was the first time that they'd managed to get together. It was late at night and Bra had snuck out of her room to be with him. She was beginning to enjoy the thrill of sneaking around to see him. It added an element of excitement to their relationship.

"Soon we will be together always." Bra murmured.

"How?" Goten said a little sadly.

"Simple." Bra said as if she was talking to a child. "I'm going to kill Kiao as soon as my brother takes the throne. He won't care who I choose as a husband after that and besides, he likes you."

"Bra," Goten said tersely. "You are aware that he moved the date down. Now he's going to wait until his son is older, for some reason. Why don't you just kill him now?"

"If I kill Kiao now, then daddy will just find someone else for me to marry. And unlike my brother and my father, I don't enjoying killing tons of innocent people just because they are in my way. Hmm, maybe we should just leave." Bra said.

"Leave? Vegetasei?" Goten questioned, shocked.

"Yeah, go and find another peaceful planet to live on, far away from here. Somewhere no one would ever think to look for us. I bet if my mother's planet was still around we could live in peace there." She said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Your mother's planet?" Goten once again questioned, lost on the subject.

"Yeah, my mom was an alien. Her planet was purged when she was young and she came here to live, met my father, turned into a Sayain and had my brother and me." Bra said simply.

"Oh." Goten said completely lost now. He didn't ask any more questions on the subject. He got the feeling that he wouldn't understand the answers anyway. "How about we take a bath?" He asked instead.

Bra nodded her head in agreement and they got up and went into the bathing chambers. Goten's bath wasn't nearly as large or as nice as hers, but it suited its purposes just fine. Goten drew a hot bath and the two got in. Bra swam over to Goten, straddled his lap, and began to kiss him deeply.

He raised a hand out of the water and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. He grinned at her. "I almost forgot what a nympho you are." He said.

Bra laughed and slid off his lap, much to Goten's disappointment. "Wash my back." She ordered.

"Yes, Princess." Goten said obediently, giving her a salute.

Bra laughed again, went to the edge of the tub, and leaned her head on it. Goten came up behind her with a sponge and began to slowly rub it across her back. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"You know," Goten said, "we really have to stop meeting like this. Maybe we should leave so we can be together. How do you know that your father doesn't already know that you're here?"

"If daddy knew that I was here, then he'd already be here, beating the shit out of you." Bra answered with her eyes still closed.

Both suddenly froze as their sensitive hearing picked up something outside of the room. Bra turned to Goten with wide, fear-filled eyes. His eyes matched her own as they listened to someone fumble with the code to Goten's room. The only people that had codes to his room were Goten and the royal family, who had access to all rooms in the palace.

"Oh no!" They both said in union. Goten immediately backed away from Bra, then jumped out of the bath all together. Grabbing a nearby towel, he ran from the bathing chamber to meet whoever was coming in. Bra watched him go, then began to look around for a way out. The only way out of the bathroom was through the main room and that was where the person was entering. She sank low into the tub, paralyzed with fear of what might happen.

Goten ran into the main room just as the person was coming in. He was terrified that it would be the King or someone come to drag him to the King. He didn't relax any when he saw a very pissed off Trunks enter his room. He stared at Trunks, trembling, waiting for him to say or do something.

Trunks stared at Goten still silently ranting in his head, too pissed off to do much else or notice anything out of the ordinary. Though, he did notice that Goten was trembling slightly and wearing only a towel. He wrote it off that he'd spooked him by coming in the way he had, this late at night.

"What the hell is your problem?" Trunks question harshly when he noticed that Goten hadn't relaxed at all.

"N-nothing." Goten said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He gave a nervous laugh and his hand went behind his head to rub his neck.

Trunks gave him weird looks for a moment longer before shaking his head and turning to leave. "Meet me in the training room." He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Goten stood there for a few minutes after Trunks left, dumbfounded as to what that was all about. He let out a relieved sigh that he hadn't been there to kill him for sleeping with his sister. Slowly and unsurely, he turned and went back to his bathroom.

When he walked into the room, he couldn't find Bra anywhere. "Bra?" He called out softly, afraid that Trunks would come back and hear him. No reply came back, so he began looking for her. He walked over to the tub and peered over the side. He couldn't see anything in the water as Bra had, at some point, added bubbles to the entire thing. Just as he was about to go and look somewhere else, a blue head popped up from under the surface. He jumped back in surprise, slipping on the water on the floor and falling on his ass.

Two frightened blue eyes looked frantically around the room, as if searching for the royal guard or her father to pop out of some hiding spot. She rose out of the water and went to help Goten up.

"Who was it?" She asked, still scared.

"It was Trunks. He seemed pissed off about something. Though, I don't think he knew you were here. He told me to meet him in the training room then walked out." Goten answered.

"What?" Bra said, blue eyes wide with shock.

Goten just shrugged his shoulders. "That's what he said. I'd better go before he decides to come back."

Bra agreed and the two went back into the bedroom and got dressed. After dressing, they went to the main door and Goten opened it and peered outside, checking for anyone in the area. Satisfied that no one was around, he kissed her.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered.

Bra nodded and took one last look around before disappearing down the hall, moving to fast for anyone to see. Goten shut the door, then went to the passage in his room that led to the main training facilities and left to meet Trunks.

Bra reappeared a little way down the hall from Goten's room. She nervously looked around, and then began walking at a normal pace. She turned a corner and ran into a passing guard. Surprised, the two just looked at each other, before the guard came to his senses and dropped to one knee.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't see you." He said humbly.

Bra also came to her senses and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well," She said in a snotty voice. "You should watch where I'm going next time."

With that, she took off down the hall, desperately wanting to get to her room before she ran into someone else.

* * *

Vegeta watched as his daughter pranced around the room. The last couple of weeks she'd been in a much better mood and he was starting to get suspicious. The two hadn't fought about anything and that was also unusual. They never agreed on anything, but lately it seemed that she was just too happy to disagree. Even Kiao's presents didn't unnerve her the way it used to. Though, she wasn't treating him any better than before. So, it didn't have anything to do with him.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in thought. Something had changed. He berated himself for not paying closer attention to her, but he'd been too busy lately with all the preparations for the upcoming ceremony. Something was going on with her. He had the gut feeling that that something had to do with the third class moron that his son had brought home.

These thoughts made the hair on his neck stand straight and his blood boil. The idea that she would associate herself with such a low class individual sickened him. The fact that Trunks did didn't please him at all either. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

Her spirits seemed to have magically lifted soon after Kiao found Goten in Bra's private training room. He'd spent three days in the tanks after that stunt. Now Vegeta was wishing that he'd killed the little bastard. He had no proof, but something inside of him, some fatherly intuition, told him that was what was going on.

He would never let such a thing happen. It would shame and humiliate the entire family. It was bad enough that Trunks had married Pan, who herself was a complete disgrace. He should have never allowed that. It was a bad influence. It let others think that they too could break the chaste code and mate outside of their class. Rank and class were the only important things that really mattered on this planet. He would die before he let his daughter defile herself in such a way.

Vegeta wasn't stupid. He'd learned long ago to listen to his gut instincts. It kept him out of trouble and he wasn't about to ignore them now. He could just go and kill the brat now, but he wanted to know beyond any doubt that she was with him. Then he could think up the proper punishment for her. Then he would kill him.

Vegeta looked to his side as the commander came up to him and gave his report on the new troops. He only half listened as Kiao droned on about something he'd never given a care about in the first place. He was still deep in thought about his daughter.

When Kiao finished, he turned to look at him, a devious smirk on his lips. He'd come up with a plan. "Kiao," He started, "have you noticed a change in my daughter?"

"Yes." Kiao answered, while looking over at the girl in question who was now talking to Pan.

Vegeta nodded his head. "Yes, something is up with her and I want you to find out just what it is. She is, after all, your future wife. If you do everything correctly."

Kiao didn't take his eyes off of Bra. He'd noticed a change in manner too and was curious as to what it could be. Their wedding date was fast approaching and he silently wondered to himself if it was because she had finally resigned herself to her fate, but he didn't think so. He nodded his head, acknowledging that he understood what the King wanted him to do.

"Good," said Vegeta. "I will be leaving with Trunks and Pan in a few days to christen their son. Bra is supposed to attend, but I am going to make her stay. We will be gone for two days. When I come back, I want a full report. And you better find something out." He finished with the threat.

Kiao once again nodded his understanding. Kiao stood watching the Princess intently for a few more minutes. On the other side of the room, Bra felt eyes on her and turned to see Kiao staring at her. She frowned at him, but he didn't flinch. A little unnerved, she turned and left.

* * *

Bra waved to her family as they took to the sky. She tried to look disappointed, but in truth, she couldn't have been happier at the thought of being in the palace without them. Even better then that was that Kiao was also gone. She hadn't seen hide or hair of his ugly mug in days. It was just she and Goten for two whole days. The guards were still there of course, but she didn't plan on leaving her room and while her father was away, the royal wing was to be completely empty. She didn't stop to question her father's motives at leaving her alone; she was too happy.

As soon as they were out of sight, she ran back into the palace and to her room to prepare for later that night when Goten would join her. He was supposed to spend this time back in his village, but he was coming back late in the night to be with her. They'd spend the entire time together, with no interruptions.

The night came quickly and soon Goten was knocking on her window. Almost bursting with excitement like a small child, she let him in and the two immediately embraced and shared a passionate kiss. A few moments later, they parted for air.

Goten looked around and let out a low whistle at the sheer grandeur of Bra's room. It was the first time he'd been in here and was awed at the size and luxury of it. Comfy looking pillows and seats adorned the front room. He could see that she had no doors separating the rooms and he could see all of them. She had lit candles all around the room that were burning slowly. They were the only light in the place and they made shadows dance along the walls. He'd never seen anything like it before.

Bra smiled at the look on Goten's face. She had hoped he'd be impressed with what she's done. She took his hand in hers, snapping him from his thoughts and led him to the bedroom, where she had everything set up. He followed her wordlessly. When the reached the room, he saw that she had set up food and drinks. They sat together on the floor, against some soft pillows set there, in front of a small table set with the meal.

"Bra," Goten whispered to her. "This is . . . " He trailed off, not sure how to describe it all.

"This is to us." Bra whispered back.

Her hand cupped his face and turned it to her. Their lips met and they shared a deep, emotion-filled kiss. Goten's hands went to Bra's soft blue hair and he tangled them in it, leaning her back against the pillows to deepen the kiss. Slowly the parted and looked into each other's eyes. Both knew what they needed from the other and leisurely they began to undress each other.

Once completely undress, Goten sat back to admire the beautiful figure before him. He let his dark eyes roam from her own soft blue ones, filled with love and desire, down to her full breast, to the curve of her hips, and all the way down to her perfect little toes. He leaned back to her and one of his hands cupped her chin while his thumb slowly caressed her flushed cheek.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, leaning into her so that their lips were barely touching.

Ever so gently, he pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss. Not one filled with lust or desire, but one filled with all that he felt for her. He let his hand drop from her jaw to delicately slide down her neck and to her pert bosom, where he gently caressed them. His other hand moved along her body, not leaving one spot untouched.

Bra whimpered under his ministrations and let her own hands wonder over his muscular body. His skin felt like silk while the muscles underneath felt like steel. It was an intoxicating combination that she couldn't get enough of. Goten broke the kiss, only to have his mouth go straight to her long neck to bestow attention there. She rolled her head to the side to give him better access.

Almost without her knowing it, he laid her back against the pillows. His mouth left her neck to trail down to her breast where he teased one after another to attention. Finished there, he made his way back up to her mouth were their lips locked again.

Goten brought his hands down her sides. Softly stroked them till he made his way to her hips and then down to her thighs, where he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. The kiss ended and once again, he found himself looking into twin pools of blue. His hand came up to her face and he caressed her cheek while looking deeply into her eyes. He saw everything that he felt for her mirrored there and it made his heart soar.

He lowered his mouth to her neck as he slowly entered her. Finding his mark, he bit down, drawing blood and reaffirming that she was his. Bra gasped in pleasure at the simultaneous sensations, her hands fisting in his wild hair. After a few moments of lapping up the sweet blood, he stopped and looked up at her. Holding still inside of her, he watched her chest heave with her excitement until she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He ran a thumb over the wound on her neck, drawing a shiver from her. "I love you, Bra." He whispered against her lips. "You have always and will always be mine."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as his lips once again sought hers and he began to move.

* * *

Kiao watched in rage as the two made love. His blood boiled and every fiber in his body told him to go and avenge his honor by killing them both. Every moan and gasp for breath that left her served to send another cold dagger of hate into him.

He couldn't believe his eyes when the worthless third class showed up to her room. But now, watching them as they were made him want to explode. It disgusted him to see the Princess, someone of such high breeding, of royal class, his betrothed wife, with someone as bottom of the barrel as a third class.

He took a step closer on impulse, wanting to end the atrocity taking place before him, but he stopped himself. The King would want to know about this, but he needed to punish them himself. Slowly, he stepped back into the shadows and out of the room as a perfectly devious plan formed in his mind.

Yes, he would kill Goten and have his revenge with the Princess.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not Dragonball z

* * *

A bolt of blue-white lightening crackled across the midnight sky, followed closely by a booming clap of thunder, waking the princess from her slumber. Bra sat up in bed and looked around the dark room. Outside, another flash of lightening streaked across the heavens, briefly filling her room with its eerie glow. She jumped at the thunderous sound that followed. Her heart raced as she listened to the raging storm outside. She didn't know if it was from the storm or the foreboding nightmare she'd just awaken from.

Bra took a deep breath, trying to still the pounding in her chest. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her body. Another boom of thunder caused her to jump and she swore at her weakness. She hated storms. It didn't happen very often, but when it did, it was always fierce and left her with a sense of impending doom. She felt that way right then. Coupled with the fading images of the nightmare she couldn't really remember, she felt like she was going to die. She knew that it was irrational. A little storm could not hurt her, not when she was safely inside the walls of the palace, but...

Rising from her warm bed, she strode over to the window. It was still open from when Goten left earlier that night and a puddle of rainwater was forming on the floor. Looking out the window, she watched as the rain fell in buckets from the sky. There was no light out there, only the occasion bolt of lightening making everything seem eerie and surreal. She wondered if Goten got home safely before the storm hit or if it was even raining in his part of the world. A sigh escaped her as she thought of the two wondrous days she'd spent with him. They spent the entire time in each other's arms, making love and planning a way out. They had everything down to the last detail.

She would wed Kiao as planned and on their wedding night, she'd give him enough poison to kill the entire royal guard. By the time they found him the next day, his body would be completely decimated and she would be long gone on a stolen ship with her lover. Her body tingled as she thought about it. She will be free and half way across the galaxy by this time tomorrow. It was close, so very close she could feel it.

A flare of lightening filled the sky again and Bra shut her window. A shiver went down her spine causing a chill throughout her body. Something didn't feel right. She suddenly had the feeling of being watched. With a frown, Bra walked into the sitting room and looked around. Her keen eyesight didn't pick anything out of the ordinary. She turned to go back to bed when she noticed the window open. The heavy curtains were flapping in the wind, creating a snapping sound. Bra frowned more. She didn't remember leaving that window open and wouldn't she have heard the curtains? Another shiver ran up her spine.

Cautiously, she crept toward the window and flung the curtains aside. Nothing. She peered out onto her balcony and again saw nothing. She pulled the window closed and gave herself a shake, but she couldn't ward off the unnerving feeling that she was being watched. She stood staring at the window for several moments, trying to calm herself.

_Get a grip! It's just the storm. There isn't anything in this palace that can hurt you. Besides, your father will be home in the morning. _She thought to herself.

With that, she decided to go back to bed. Her father will be expecting her at his reception and she didn't want to be tired for it. It would give him reason to question her and she didn't want to have to make something up. She turned from the window and took a few steps toward her room and she ran into a wall that wasn't there before. Bra jumped back with a scream just as another bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating the room and the person she ran into.

"Kiao!" Bra shouted. "What are you doing in here?"

Kiao didn't answer her. He simply stood there like a statue. Bra could barely make out his outline in the darkness. Another clap of thunder resounded off the walls of her room and the uneasy feeling in her stomach grew stronger with every passing second.

"Get out!" She commanded pushing him, but Kiao didn't budge.

Bra raised a fist and swung on him, but he simply caught it in his larger hand. "Let go!" Bra yelled, but he tightened his grip instead.

Lightening lite the room once again and she had to stifle a scream at the maniacal look in his eye. Trembling, she tried to break free of his hold, but he wouldn't let go. Kiao grabbed her other wrist and pulled her body close to his. Her skin crawled at the contact and she struggled more, starting to power up. He may have had her in brute strength, but she was younger and had more energy.

Kiao laughed softly at her struggles and bent his head low to hers. "Ah, uh. No you don't." He whispered in her ear.

Just then, Bra felt cold metal wrap around her throat from behind. She screamed and thrashed more, but it was too late. With a snap, the ki-dampening collar was on and it slowly drained away all her energy, till she barely had enough to stand. Kiao held her limp body against his, grinning like a cat that had finally caught his mouse.

Bra weakly turned her head to see who it was that had betrayed her and looked into the eyes of a dead man. She gasped, her already weak knees turning to rubber. She was forced to lean on Kiao for support; she shivered as lightening filled the room and she could see his eyes. They were the same unmistakable eyes that she would never forget.

"No." she moaned. "It's not possible! You're dead."

Kiao chuckled cruelly while the other man narrowed his eyes and snarled. "Zen was my brother, you bitch!"

Before Bra had a chance to respond, Kiao moved her, pushing her up against the nearest wall and pressing his body against hers. He moved her hands above her head and held them together with one of his own. With his free hand, Kiao grasped the front of her gown. Bra screamed as he ripped the material from her body, leaving her flesh exposed. She twisted and turned as his hand began to grope her painfully. She desperately wanted to be free, but his grip was so tight and she was so weak.

Kiao growled angrily as she squirmed in his grasp. He wanted her struggling to stop, so he raised his fist and punched her hard in the face, causing her head snap to the side. Bra cried out as the unexpected blow almost shattered the side of her face. Her body went completely limp, being supported only by Kiao.

Bra couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes at the shame and pain she felt. She wanted nothing more in the world than to be safely in Goten's arms. She wanted him to run in here, kill Kiao, and then take her away from all this. It was what she had wanted her entire life. To just be taken away from all of this.

Kiao chuckled cruelly at Bra's tears. He grabbed her chin, turned her head to face him, and wiped away the water that ran down her face. "What's wrong, Princess? Don't you like me?" He said as he pressed his body against her for emphasis.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered.

The grip on her wrist and chin tightened. He growled deep in his throat. "You think you are so smart, Princess. That nobody knows what you are doing. Well, I know. I can still smell him on you. I can still smell his fucking scent!" He said, slamming her against the wall. "You are mine, given to me by the King for my good services and yet you won't have me. I am an elite guard. Commander of the entire royal army and yet you chose a lowly third class solider over me! I will have you tonight. I will take what is mine!" He finished with a yell.

Bra's eyes narrowed to slits. "You will never get away with this." She said.

Kiao chuckled. "Who do you think your father will believe? His daughter who has lied to him at every turn, who sleeps with animals? Or the man he set up to find out what is really going on? It matters little either way. You won't even live to see him come home."

Bra gasped. "You can't kill me."

"Oh, I can and I will. And I will pin it on your lover. Your father will be devastated, but I will be rewarded handsomely for bringing to justice the Princess' killer. He and his family will be tortured to death by my hand for the entire world to see. Doesn't that sound fun, Princess?"

He gave her no chance to answer as he pressed his lips to her mouth, forcing it open with his tongue. Bra wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she was too weak to do anything. As long as that blasted collar was around her throat, she was at his mercy.

She felt him force her legs apart with his knee and his hand make it's way down to the juncture between them. She jerked when she felt his cold hand touch her warm spot. She prayed to every God she'd ever heard of for this nightmare to be over.

Bra looked to the other man in the room for help, hoping that he'd take pity on her and stop Kiao from this despicable deed, only to shrink away at the look of perverse enjoyment on his face. The bastard was enjoying watching her being defiled by Kiao. Her stomach twisted more violently this time and she hoped that she would vomit in his mouth.

She could not believe this was happening to her. In all her life, she'd never experienced something so vile. Fear tightened every muscle in her body when she felt his hardness press against her leg. He finally released her mouth and grinned evilly down at her, sending chills of cold dread up her spine. She knew clearly what he planned on doing to her next.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bra let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Finally, there was someone here to help her. There were people on the other side of that door, guards, and Kiao would be put down for his actions in here. Hope surged through her.

"Answer that." Kiao instructed the other man. There was no worry in his voice, but Bra ignored it. The royal guards were loyal to the throne. There was no way they'd allow him to complete his diabolical plan.

Zen's brother turned on a small light as he made his way to the door. Bra's heart beat faster as she watched him leisurely make his way to the door. Her breath hitched as he opened the door to let two hulking guards in. They were dragging something lifeless behind them and Bra moaned when she saw what it was.

"Oh no. Goten..." she cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

"It's about time." Kiao said harshly.

The guards tossed Goten's body to the ground only a few feet from where she stood. Kiao released his grip on her wrist and walked over to them. He looked down at Goten and kicked hard in the ribs. A painful moan escaped his lips, but his eyes did not open.

While Kiao was gone, Bra slid to the floor and crawled to where her lover lay. His body was broken and bloody. They'd beaten him for a while; the angry red line of whips crisscrossed his entire body. His beautiful face was black, blue and swollen and his breathing was shallow and harsh. He was barely alive.

Bra sobbed as she gently took his head and laid it in her lap. Her tears fell on his face as she stroke his hair, trying to smooth away the look of intense pain from his face, while whispering his name over and over. Goten stirred then, his eyes opening and immediately locking with hers.

"Bra..." he whispered, attempting to move to brush away her tears. He grimaced at the pain that shot through his body.

Bra cried harder, tears the size of the rain outside mixing with the blood on his face. "I'm so sorry, Goten. This is all my fault..."

"Shh." Goten softly. "We have to get out of here."

Cruel laughter was heard from behind them and Kiao grabbed Bra by her hair and flung her against the wall. Goten growled and forced his body into a sitting position. "Don't you dare touch her." He said maliciously. The look in his eyes promised death, but Kiao only laughed again.

"So you are awake." He said amused. "I thought my guards had killed you. This will work much better. I want to kill you myself. You didn't think you could take something that belonged to me, now did you?"

"She never belonged to you!" Goten shouted.

Kiao tsked and placed a boot on Goten's chest, pushing him back down. He grinned wickedly. "You're just in time for the festivities. Isn't that right, Princess? We were just getting started." He bent down; his face only inches form Goten's. "I'll show you just exactly how she belongs to me."

Kiao removed his boot from Goten's body, but another immediately replaced it. His body refused to move. It was too beaten and sore. Fear clenched his throat as he watched Bra desperately claw at the collar around her neck. Her wide blue eyes were filled with terror and he cursed himself at not being able to help her.

Bra attempted to crawl away from him as he began to remove his clothing. Her mind screamed at her that this couldn't be happening. Kiao grabbed her ankle and slid her body back to him. She felt her heart stop as he leaned over her.

Goten struggled to draw energy into his broken body, but nothing was happening. He used it all up fighting those guards who ambushed him earlier. He turned his head away from the awful scene before him as he tried to think up a way to stop this. He was forced to watch though, as the man who held him down turned his face and held it in place with his foot.

Kiao smirked as he looked back at the incapacitated Goten. "Watch and learn."

Bra's scream filled the room seconds later. It was deep, coming from the pit of her soul and filled with pain, humiliation and horror. The sound of her anguished voiced made his blood freeze. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the tenacious act in front of him, but to no avail. Her screams penetrated his very being and he struggled against his captor. It did no good for he was too weak to do anything but watch.

Finally, the screaming ceased only to be replaced by gut wrenching whimpers and moans. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him. Her eyes clearly conveyed her suffering and pain. Their eyes locked and in that moment, he could feel all that she felt. It was beyond anything he could put into words and it made him sick. He desperately wanted it to stop. She should never have had to go through something so atrocious.

He watched the tears slip from her eyes and could take it no more. Digging deep within himself, he found some small reserve of energy. A power that fed off the suffering he felt and he latched onto it like a drowning man. It was his only hope to save her. He felt the flow of energy fill his tired and worn muscles, the feeling warm and invigorating, giving him the strength he needed and he wasted no time putting it to use.

He brought his hand up behind him and aimed at the man standing above him. Charging his newly found ki, he blasted him in the back, letting a satisfied smirk grace his lips when he heard him yell in pain. Immediately, he jumped up and delivered a bone-crushing blow to the side of his head.

Not waiting to see the body hit the floor, Goten rushed to Bra's side just as Kiao turned to see what the commotion was about. Using everything he had in him, even to the point of draining his own life force, Goten thrust his hands into Kiao's face and before he had time to react, released a massive wave of energy. Screaming as the energy left his body, he let the blast go until there was nothing left and he dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

A deathly silence followed. When the smoke cleared, a headless husk fell to the floor. Bra screamed as the body fell next to her. Her eyes were wide with fear, disbelief, and relief. Her body trembled like a leaf caught in a violent storm, but she was okay. Crawling toward her, Goten wrapped her in his arms. Bra accepted his comfort, wrapping herself deep within the safety of his arms.

She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the violent images that would forever scar her. She wanted nothing more to stay safely in Goten's arms forever, but they were not safe here. They needed to get out before anyone found out what happened. Who knew how many people Kiao had working for him. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and crawled to her bedside. There she found a small lock pick she kept to break into old locked rooms. Working quickly, she easily picked the lock on her collar. For once luck was on her side. The collar was of her design.

With that out of the way, she grabbed clothes and threw them on. Moving back to Goten, she found him in bad condition. Wherever his reserve of energy had come from it was completely spent. He labored hard in his breathing and his wounds were deep and still bleeding. Bra knew that he wouldn't last long like this. She needed to get him to a regen tank quickly, but they couldn't stay there. They had to get out of the palace and get to a ship. It was their only chance.

Gingerly, Bra pulled him into a sitting position. His eyes cracked open as she spoke to him. "Goten, can you walk?"

He nodded his head once and Bra helped him to his feet. With her help, they made it to the door. At the end of her hall, there was an exit. If they could make it there undetected, it was only a short distance to the shipyard. Neither spoke as they stumbled down the dark hall. Both concentrated everything in to getting to that door.

Just as they made it to the door, alarms began to sound throughout the palace and they heard a voice come from a nearby communicator alerting all guards to their whereabouts, describing Goten as the princess' kidnapper. Bra grimaced at the announcement. Soon guards would be swarming all over the place. With grim determination in her eyes, she pushed open the door.

* * *

Vegeta sat relaxed in a soft chair in his private room at the temple shrine. The temple was as old as his people, having been here longer than recorded history. The remains of the first Super Sayian were buried deep within and it was fabled that the legendary Red Fountain ran with his blood. Only the royal families were permitted to enter the sacred temple. It was tradition that every child born with royal blood should be taken here to be bathed in the Red Fountain. It was done to gain the approval of the Gods and bless the child with their strength.

A soft knock at his door startled him from his thoughts. A young temple monk poked his head in. Vegeta could never understand how one could suppress the sweet call of battle to dedicate their lives to a shrine. Although he heard they were some of the deadliest fighters on the planet, he had never once seen or spoke with someone who had actually seen one in battle.

"There is an urgent communication for you, sire." The monk said humbly.

Vegeta growled as he got up to follow. Kiao better have found something out for him to be contacting him here. But on the screen was not Kiao. It was a lower-ranking officer with a grim look on his face. In the background, he could hear the sound of alarm bells going off. The officer wasted no time in getting to the point of his interruption.

"Sire. I'm sorry to report that the Princess has been taken. Kiao has been killed and reports indicate Goten as the culprit. We have every man in the palace and surrounding villages on alert and we're searching for him as we speak."

"Call off your troops. I will handle this myself." He said before signing off. Vegeta stormed back to him room. He knew that third-class was no good. He would pay for his crimes against the House of Vegetasei. On his way out, he stopped by his son's room. He pounded angrily on the door, which Trunks promptly answered.

"Come." He said harshly. "Your sister has been taken. By Goten." With that, he turned and stormed down the hall.

Trunks stood staring blankly at his retreating back in stunned silence. It took only moments for the news to completely register. _Why would Goten take Bra? _The only one with answers was Goten and he needed to get to him. He dashed back into his room and got his armor around. His wife watched him curiously for a minute before asking what was going on. Trunks relayed the message to her as he finished getting dressed.

"Trunks, but we can't leave! It won't be official until tomorrow at sunrise. Our son cannot leave the temple until then." She cried, distraught.

"I know, but they need me now. He'll be fine here." Trunks replied.

Pan bit her lower lip. "I'm coming too." She said as she stood to get ready.

"Someone should stay here."

"He'll be fine. I do not remember it saying anywhere that either of us have to be here. Bra may need me too. I should be there for her." Pan said.

Trunks decided not to argue with her. The situation was too confusing as it was. An argument would not make things better.

By the time they were ready Vegeta was already long gone. Trunks sought out his father using his senses, found him heading in the direction of the royal shipyard and took off after him.

* * *

By some small miracle of fate, Goten managed to fly on his own. Bra wondered at his ability to find the strength. _I would do anything to be with you, _he had said. She also wondered at why there were no guards following them. It seemed at first to be a blessing, but now it just left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was not right and she felt it was only going to get worse.

Just as the shipyard came into view on the horizon, the final obstacle fell into place. Out of nowhere, her father - King Vegeta himself - appeared. He stopped them in their tracks with a cold, hard look on his face. The wind whipped through Bra's hair as she stared her father down.

"Leave us alone!" She screamed, breaking the silence. "I'm leaving with Goten, father. Please don't try and stop us!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, but he did not reply or make a move to attack. "Bra," Goten whispered from behind her. "Maybe we should . . . "

"No. There will be no surrender. He will kill you. We're going to have to fight him. It's the only way." She replied her face set in grim determination.

Fear ran ice cold through Goten's veins as he mentally accessed his wounds. There was no way he could come even close to the awesome power of his King. Not even at full strength could he stand against him. He had never fought against Vegeta before, but he knew that he held the legendary power of the Gods. How could they stand a chance against him?

He looked to his lover as he felt the first tiny trickles of her energy being drawn in. She turned to him and her eyes softened as she looked over his wounds. She knew what little energy and strength he had kept him floating above the earth and it wouldn't be long before even that ran out. "We'll get through this," she said softly, one hand reaching out to gently caress his bruised face. "I will defeat my father." There was such confidence in her soft voice that Goten had to believe her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vegeta disappear. After that, it was like watching everything in slow motion. Vegeta reappeared beside him, arm posed for a deadly blow. But before the blow could land, Bra was in front of him blocking it. Her eyes had never even left his face. It was if she had anticipated her father's move.

Straining to hold against him, she turned her head to face him. Her eyes locking onto his and this time she wouldn't be letting him out of her sight. Vegeta smirked, a fatal mix of pride and anger, but he did not back off.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried as she held against him.

Vegeta backed off, eyes narrowed into black slits. "You have disgraced this family for the last time. You will not disobey my orders again!"

He flew at her with a flurry of punches and kicks. Bra could do nothing more than try to block the lighting fast strikes. The wind howled around them and the clouds parted to reveal a moonless night. Above the sound of the wind were the thunderous claps of the two warriors' fight. Goten stood by and watched. He wanted so badly to help her, but she had made it clear that this was her fight and he had no place in it. Besides, he knew that in his condition he would only be in the way. So, he watched the blur of movements with an unblinking eye.

Bra finally managed to go on the offense, landing a solid punch that sent him careening through the air. _How can he fight me like this? _She thought as she watched him right himself. Have all of her antics over the last couple of years really driven them to this? What could he possibly gain from making her wed Kiao? His time on this planet as ruler was over and she wasn't entitled to the throne in the first place. What did any of it matter?

"Stop this father. I don't want to fight you! Just let us leave in peace. How can you fight me like this? Isn't this the same fight you had with your father?" Bra cried.

Vegeta stopped a few feet from his daughter. "I made a mistake not listening to him. He told me that woman was going to tear our world apart and she did."

"How can you say that . . . " Bra started but was interrupted by Vegeta.

"We have been in nothing but disarray since I took your mother as my Queen. Commoners mock us and noble men sneer behind our backs. There is no more undying faith and loyalty in the Vegeta House. They question our motives and plot our demise. Never in the history of our planet has anyone questioned the power of the Royal family. I must correct the mistake of my past with my children. A good leader knows when to put the affairs of her heart aside for the good of her people. If I let you go with him, it will be detrimental to our history. Now hand him over and return to the palace." Vegeta finished.

"Kiao is dead." Bra stated without emotion. "It has already been set in motion. You'll have to kill me."

"Very well then."

And the fight commenced.

* * *

Trunks followed the two rising power signatures to find his father and sister locked in heated battle. He landed on the ground with Pan right behind him. As he watched the fight, he realized with horrifying clarity that this was a fight to the finish. Above him, he saw Goten floating in the air watching the fight. He called up to him, but the other man did not respond. Just as he was about to jump into the air and tackle Goten, he heard Pan gasp beside him. He turned to see a horrified look on her face as she pointed to the air, but by the time he turned back, it was too late.

* * *

Bra was tired. The long, intense fight was taking its toll on the young princess. She couldn't keep up with her father and he hadn't even transformed yet. It seemed hopeless, but she knew she would die trying. Goten's life was forfeit unless she won this fight, so if she must lose then it was better to lose with her life. At least then, they could meet in the afterlife.

She paused to catch her breath and to try and come up with some sort of plan, some sort of something to win this battle, when all at once it was over. She should have seen it coming. Should have known her father would pull no punches. She let her guard down for just a second to look back at him. She heard the shout first and felt the ball of energy second. Eyes wide, she turned to see the giant ball of energy being hurled toward her. There was little she could do but squeeze her eyes shut and brace for impact. This was it.

At the last minute, Bra felt the air around her being displaced and felt the presence of someone in front of the oncoming blast. _No, it can't be! _Her mind screamed as she opened her eyes to see Goten take the blast. Arms crossed in front of him to trying block it, but it was too powerful. and it engulfed him whole.

His name tore from her lips as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light of the explosion. The first thing she saw as the light faded was his limp body falling to the ground, eyes open but unseeing. She could hear herself screaming, but above that, she could hear the sound of laughter.

She tore her eyes away from his body, dead before he even hit the ground, and turned to face him. There was a look of pure amusement written across his features and it drove Bra mad.

"I didn't think the third class would jump in front of that blast. It was merely meant to be a distraction so I could choke the life from him with my bare hands." Vegeta said before laughing some more.

On the ground Trunks and Pan watched in silent shock as Goten's body drifted to the ground. He looked to his sister to find her frozen in place. Her body was rigid and even from this distance he could see her trembling with rage. He didn't know exactly what had brought them to this, but he sure had a good idea of what it could've been. And it was clear Bra had been pushed to her limit.

Already he could feel tremendous amounts of energy being called. The elements responded and the wind picked up, howling with fury. The black clouds above them raged across the midnight sky turning into a swirling portal above her. Bra was oblivious to all of this. All she could see was his lifeless body falling to the earth below. All she could hear was the sound of her father's malicious laugh. And all she could feel was the breaking of her heart. Every moment they ever shared together, every feeling she ever felt while with him rushed through her and so did the awful knowledge that they would never share another moment together. It was all too much for her and she screamed her pain to the uncaring and unforgiving world until something inside of her snapped.

Energy came pouring out of her, manifesting itself into a brilliant explosion of golden light. When the light subsided, there was Bra, teal eyes narrowed to slits. Her golden hair flew around her in the torrent winds making it look as if it were alive. She was as bright as the sun, lighting up the dark sky. Anyone who was there to bear witness would say she looked like an angel, but her thoughts were anything but pure.

Lightening crackled around her as she glared at her shocked father. His laughter had stopped long ago when he first felt the massive increase in his daughter's ki. He grew dumbfounded as he felt her power steadily increase. He hadn't believed she had it in her. Had thought she was too weak to reach such a climax. And now . . . now her power exceeded even his.

On the ground where Trunks and Pan gawked openly at the Super Sayian Princess, a crowd of onlookers began to form. Hundreds of Sayian citizens gathered, being called by the magnificent power and to bear witness to what was about to happen next.

Bra's mind went blank with rage, grief and sorrow. Even as her newfound powers rose in strength, she needed to get rid of these feelings. She pushed them out until they manifested into a glowing sphere that she controlled at her fingertips. More and more she poured into it. It doubled, tripled in size, but still she needed more.

"Bra, stop! You'll destroy the entire planet!" Someone somewhere called out to her.

"I don't give a damn about this worthless planet. As long as you die." Bra responded, eyes still locked with her father. "I loved him!" she cried as she released the energy.

Vegeta readied himself to dodge the blast when she sent it hurtling toward him, but he underestimated her. The ball of deadly energy doubled in strength as it traveled to its destination and it moved so fast he had no chance of dodging it. It plowed right through him as if he weren't even there and took a full minute before trailing off into space.

The crowd below watched in stunned silence as only the bottom half of the former King fell from the sky. No one moved an inch or even dared breathe in the face of what had just happened. No one dared to draw even the slightest bit of attention to them as Bra slowly descended from the air.

She gently touched down next to Goten's cold, lifeless body, powering down as she knelt beside him. Gingerly, she pulled him into her arms and pulled his body close to hers, holding him and hoping he would respond. He didn't respond. His arms never moved to wrap around her, as she needed him to do. He didn't draw in a single breath and his heart didn't beat against hers. He was dead weight in her arms. She wanted to cry, but couldn't.

Pan watched the tragic scene in front of her with unshed tears. She wanted to go to her and comfort her dearest friend. She had no idea that Bra was in love with Goten. She had never said a word. Without warning, Pan broke into a run, trying to close the distance between her and her friend.

"Pan, no!" Trunks cried as he jumped into the air to catch her. He caught up to her quickly, stopping her in her tracks only yards from where Bra held the broken body of her lover. "Don't go near her. It's not safe." He said.

Pan struggled against him, but he held strong. "Bra!" she cried out.

Bra looked up at Pan with a murderous look in her eyesIt was terrifying to look at. Pan stopped all her struggles against Trunks, frightened by the cold, hard look in the other girl's eyes.

Without sound, Bra hoisted Goten's body into her arms and blasted off into the night. No one followed her.


	11. Epilouge

I do not own DragonBall Z.

This story was originally posted to this site in 2001 and completed in 2004. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Trunks stood on his balcony looking down into the vast courtyard filled to the brim with subjects from his kingdom. People from all over the world had gathered to witness the final ceremony of his coronation. Beside him stood his wife, Pan and cradled in her arms their young son.

He finished his speech and took in the uneasy response from the crowds. He could feel they were uncertain, hesitant to give him their trust. There were many of them who did not think he was fit to be king and many more who would try to underhandedly usurp his position. The events from last year had ripped the kingdom apart, turning his would-be loyal subject against him and leaving the whole debacle on his shoulders.

It was with his raw power and iron-will that he made it to today, to stand in front of his people and proclaim himself King. It will be with those characteristics that he rebuilds his kingdom and regains their trust.

Trunks turned from the prying eyes of the people, eyes that were waiting for a moment of weakness. He would never again show one weakness. Weakness is dangerous. Weakness will destroy you. It was the final lesson that his father, his sister and his mother had learned. He would not make the same mistake.

Trunks said nothing to Pan as he retired to his study; he wanted nothing more than to be alone with his thoughts. Their would be no celebration tonight. No gala event to commemorate his coronation. The events of the last year still left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he felt almost cheated. It didn't feel right taking the throne having not challenged his father and fought to the death to prove himself worthy.

His sister took that right from him. She fought their father to the death, not for the throne, but for the one she loved. Nonetheless, she was now the rightful heir. Trunks could have challenged her and taken it back by force. Her sudden burst of power would have been no match for his trained skill, but she never gave him the chance. Instead, she hijacked a ship, left the planet, and hadn't been heard from since.

Having never been given the chance to prove his worth, the throne was Trunks' by default. He hadn't bothered sending troops out to search for her. She'd made her decision clearly. If she came back and so chose to do so, she could rightfully challenge him for the position. He would kill her, of course. She was insane and unfit to rule, but he did not think she would ever come back. He believed her to be dead, having never left the planet

before, floating lifelessly in space with the corpse of his once most trusted companion.

And yet another disturbing detail in this twisted tale. He was still unclear as to why it all happened. Why did Goten take Bra from the palace? Why did Bra fight so hard for him? It was obvious the two were lovers, but when had this happened? Why didn't anyone know about it? Was it rebellion against the arranged marriage? None of it made sense. The only people who knew what was really going on in the palace of Vegitasei were gone. There was, however, one other person who possibly knew something while everyone else was left in the dark.

Trunks motioned for a guard standing in the shadows near the door. The young guard approached fearfully, as he should, Trunks had not taken control of the planet peacefully and was known for eliminating those who did not act appropriately. Softly, Trunks made his demands and the hard look in his eye told the guard he did not need for it to be repeated. He bowed lowed and left quickly to carry out his orders.

As Trunks waited for his prisoner to appear, he stood and poured himself a flute of a rare, harsh wine made from the blood of a nearly extinct race of people. It was only recently that he came to appreciate the bitter taste of the liquid. No more than a year and a half ago, he preferred light, sweet wines. He saw it as a metaphor for how his life has changed.

Finally, the guard announced the arrival of his prisoner. Shackled with chains and a ki-dampening collar, Bardock bent low onto one knee and hung his head waiting for Trunks to speak first.

Trunks turned to the guard at the door and dismissed him. "You may stand." He said to Bardock and motioned him to sit in a chair across from him as he took his seat.

Bardock sat and looked the King in the eye. There was no fear there. The older man was well past his prime and had seen enough to face his death with pride and what honor he had left. Having been locked away for so long, he seemed willing to face anything.

"There are some things I was hoping you could help me understand." Trunks said, getting down to business. "Mainly what Goten was doing with my sister? I admit to not having known much about him before I brought him to live at the palace. I did not think he would be much trouble, seeing as Pan was his family. I figured that would keep him on his best behavior if the fear of death did not."

"Hrmp." Bardock grunted. "I told the boy it was a bad idea to come here from the start. Nothing good ever comes out of the palace."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Tell me about Beta," he said, his voice laced with the barest hint of threat. "Goten's lover. The one who died."

Bardock lowered his eyes then. Beta. The sweet girl Goten had found in a bar and fell in love with. If only it had been so simple.

"Beta..." Bardock started, struggling to find the right words to describe her, the correct place to begin. "He met her at a local bar in our city. Goten in his drunken chivalry saved her from a group of would-be attackers. She had no place to stay so she came home with us. She never left and the two fell in love. Beta made Goten want to be a better man. But then one day, she disappeared."

"Is that all?" Trunks asked. He knew in his gut where this was going. He had somehow known since the incident how this story would end. He wanted the old man to get to the point.

"No. It's not all." Bardock said, he still had yet to look the new King in the eye as he told the tale. "She was different. Refined like an aristocrat, not at all like the family she said she came from. I believe it was my fault that she destroyed Goten. That she took away his ability to see clearly. I was always suspicious of her and one day I realized why.

I saw through her facade and realized that it was no coincident she appeared the same day the Princess went missing. Beta was the royal Princess Bra. In my fear I confronted her and she left that night."

"I see." Trunks said. "So that was where she'd been all that time. And you knew that we were close to finding her and that if we found her in your house, you'd all be killed."

"Yes. She left in the hope of protecting Goten. In the long run it didn't work." Bardock said.

"And that is why Goten chose to come live in the palace?" Trunks inquired.

"No, she made me swear never to tell him who she really was. Now I wonder that if I had, perhaps he would've stayed away. I gave her my word and instead sent Goten on a chase for a woman who never really existed. I believed at the time that travel and war would purge her from his mind, but I guess destiny weighs heavier than blood. War only brought him to you."

"Yes, and I brought him back to Bra." Trunks took a long sip of his bitter wine. "So, do you know how it is that he came to know Bra as Beta and why he would go against his monarchy to be with her?"

"She revealed herself to him one night. He came to me afterward, angry and distraught. At that time, he felt betrayed and had no desire to be with her. But, temptation is a powerful aphrodisiac." Bardock answered.

The image of Goten lying drunk in a dirty gutter came to the forefront of his mind. _Beta is dead... I don't think she was ever alive..._ those cryptic words were now made clear as pieces to the tragic puzzle fell into place. What would he forsake to be with the one he loved? How many worlds would he tear asunder to be with his family? How much blood would be on his hands to keep them safe?

And how could he see them as any different?

Trunks finished his wine and called for the guards. "I understand now," he said as he stood. "It would seem the universe it's self conspired against them." He turned to the guards and motioned them to take Bardock.

Bardock stood as the guards flanked him. He knew this was to be his last night in this world. There would be no honorable death by a worthy advisory. "A request?" He asked. "Can I see her one last time?"

Trunks raised a brow before turning his back on the old man.

"No."

* * *

Bra checked the navigational system one last time before she left the bridge. _One hour until decent._ The viewing screen showed a large green planet with twin suns on either side. The computer printed readout on the planet told her she had finally found it:

The planet Namek.

The door slid shut behind her as she left the bridge and walked down the long, empty corridors of the vast ship. Nothing could have prepared her for the harsh reality of space. The past year, alone for the first time, was the toughest she'd ever had to endure.

At the end of the hall was the _medical bay_. She could walk here blinded now. It was her only solace. So many times, she thought the walls were closing in on her that she would go crazy. During those times, she came here and spoke to him.

Bra approached the steel and glass case that held his inanimate body suspended in a thick blue gel that kept him with her. When the automated voice of the ship's computer could no longer keep her sanity, she came to him and he would comfort her. His eyes would never open and his lips would never move, but she believed she could hear the baritone of his voice deep within her soul and it kept her going.

She pressed a pale hand against the glass as her eyes filled with tears. His face looked so serene, as if he was just asleep and she came to believe it.

"We'll be together again soon." Her voice sounded harsh and small to her ears. She wasn't sure anymore if she'd said it aloud or if it was just the voice in her head. So many months alone and she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

The craft jarred as it entered the atmosphere, but Bra didn't move. The autopilot would make sure they landed safely. She slid down the container and pressed her head against the cold, lifeless glass, closing her eyes. They would land in a few more minutes and soon this nightmare would be over.

The automated voice of the computer woke Bra from her daze. Jumping up, she ran from the medical bay, down the corridor and into the bridge. The view screen showed a vast green field, dotted with shrubs, trees and ponds. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Suddenly, new life pumped through her veins. She couldn't believe her long journey was over.

Bra was about to depart from the ship when she stopped. She couldn't just leave him here by himself and she didn't want to be alone right now either. She sprinted back through the ship and into the medical bay. There, curled into a ball on the bed, was their son. She hadn't believed it when she found out she was pregnant. On the bad days when she couldn't hear Goten's voice, she took solace in him. She didn't name him. She wanted Goten to do that and now he would finally be able to. She picked him up, wrapping him tightly and embarked from the ship.

Outside she was greeted by warm sunlight and the fresh smell of rain. The clean air filled her with vigor and happiness. On the horizon, she could see people approaching. The creators of the Dragonballs and controller of the Great Dragon within. She did not fear them for she knew they were a gentle people. She only hoped they would help her.

Bra smiled as her son woke, crying at the bright sunlight. The Namikens closed in around her, curious but non-threatening. As she waited for the elder to approach, she reflected on the long and difficult journey here. Now it was over. Soon they would be a family again.

* * *

The end.


End file.
